Damaged
by MEL1916
Summary: Ike and Sheik are not the characters you may know and love. These are my versions of each character, inspired by my friend and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Some characters have been completely changed and in some cases their fate as well. This is my version though so, uh, yeah. Sorry about the bad summary. Just read it for the love of being a nerd.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters (except the thieves), they belong to Nintendo. I should also mention that I am completely disregarding the second war and creating my own story.**

Ike closed his eyes as the breeze blew past him. It had been three years since the Mad King's war and three years since some of his closest friends had died at his side. It had changed him forever, everyone at camp knew it. They had tried to lift his spirits to no avail and now they just left him to drift in a sea of misery. He had once been loud, lively, and his white smile always present. Now he was silent unless addressed, his smile a myth of old. He missed his old self but to laugh aloud again, to smile, it would almost be an insult. He let out a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked down at the lake below him, memories replayed in his head but it failed to bring even a smirk to his lips. The cliff he stood on stood at least a hundred feet above the lake, it had once been used as a platform to jump from. He shook his head and walked into the forest, Ranulf would be waiting.

(Sheik P.O.V)

Sheik stood with her back against a wall and into the shadows, she prayed quietly he wouldn't see her. The hood of her cloak was over her head already, a thin scarf pulled across her mouth. He couldn't possibly recognize her but she couldn't shake her fear. He had watched her suffer, watched her be beat into a pulp, watched her slit her wrists and had done nothing for fear the wrath would be centered onto him. She watched as Link passed her, seeming unaware of her presence. He was her brother but it didn't feel like it, not anymore.

Once the coast was clear, she ducked into a random ally where she felt more at home. Link, always the hero, was the apple of their father's eye. It had been different once, when their mother was alive. She remembered her father's hugs and kisses goodnight and felt a pang in her heart. She mourned for those days, she mourned for her mother. Her mother had kept them all in check but after her unfortunate death, the King had lost it and became a rampaging drunkard. In his frenzies he would choose a child at random to release his grief on. At first it was manageable; whenever she and Link saw him drinking they would both retreat to their rooms and call it a night. Soon, though, he would order them from their rooms and berate them before clouting one of them on the head, whichever was closest.

As the years went on Link grew and began to train, making him less of a target. Her father then began to target her specifically since she was younger and weaker. Months went by and the beatings became less predictable and less consistent in injuries. She feared her life at home and fled with the help of one of her mother's old friends. He offered to take her to the place he called home and she agreed, though only for a short time. She helped fight a war with them just four years ago, and then she left before it had ended. She had felt out of place and awkward there. She ventured around and would occasional come home to her family that had taken her in. It was where she was headed now and smiled at the thought of seeing the one she called her true father.

(Ike)

Ike walked into the woods, wondering if Ranulf would ambush him from behind or just go for a straight forward attack. He heard a growl from behind and spun around but saw nothing. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk. He was even about to start whistling when something crashed into his side, knocking the air out of him.

"Ike!" Ranulf shouted as loud as he could.

Every now and then Ike would allow himself a smile, this was one of those times. He laughed and pushed the last of his old friends off.

"Calm down Ranulf, I wasn't going to break my promise," Ike said chuckling.

Ranulf rolled to his feet and helped Ike up.

"I know that. I just don't get to see you very often. Things are still kind of rocky between our two species. Traveling gets dangerous at times," Ranulf mumbled.

Ike nodded. Ranulf was a Laguz, half human and half animal. Ranulf was a Cat Laguz, his hair was a bright blue and his ears barely peeped above his thick headband. His canines were clearly visible whenever he laughed, smile, or talked. His tail flickered back and forth, almost like it was trying to chase itself. Ranulf was high energy and his eyes were always bright and shining. His eyes were two different colors, one was green and the other was purple. Not a bad combination but an interesting one for sure.

As they walked back to the camp they talked and caught up, Ike resting his hand on Ragnell, his sword, all the way. It was a warm day in the late spring and Ike enjoyed talking to Ranulf. It seemed like today was going to be slow and peaceful.

(Sheik)

Sheik knocked on the steel door and a visor opened. Two brown eyes met her crystal blue eyes and they squinted at her. Then a laugh was heard from inside and the visor closed and the door opened.

"C'mon in! Long time no see, eh?" The man chuckled and closed the door behind her.

She smiled and pulled her hood and scarf down. She never felt more at home than with her thieving family. She sat down at table with a group of men and waited silently for them to look up from their cards. They didn't. She continued to look at each of them in turn, smiling and holding back her laughter. She remembered when she first met them.

She was ten years old and had just run away, again. She stumbled through the city late at night, her tears having long since tried and her curiosity pricking at her. She had never seen the city so empty before, it was quiet and eerie. She instantly fell in love with the night. She wandered through the city aimlessly and wondered if her mother's friend, Shinon, would find her. She was waiting for him since he always seemed to find her at the most random times. All her wandering had led her to a pitch black ally, she felt no fear and entered. She had barely walked three steps before a hand wrapped around her mouth and a knife to her throat. She didn't struggle or scream; she just stood silently. A voice spoke calmly to her,

"What the hell are you doing out here at this hour? Are you stupid? You could get killed by someone like, well, like me!"

It seemed to chastise her more than threaten her and she grew tired of it. She brought an elbow out to his groin and removed one of the many knives out from the folds of her clothes, stabbing it into the man's calf. He doubled over from her first blow but still managed to grip her hand before she could plunge the knife into his calf. He chuckled and took a few minutes to stand, during this time she had tried in vain to free herself but refused to scream for help, she could take care of this. When the man got to his feet he kept his grip on her hand and took her to the end of the ally. He knocked on a door and whispered a few things before the door opened and a stream of candle light poured onto the man. He was tall, tan, and had dark features, black hair and eyes. He smiled down at her but it wasn't a menacing grin, it was a warm grin, amused almost.

He led her into the room and a dozen other sly looking men occupied the only table located in the center of the room. She heard the door shut behind her and felt the man release his grip on her wrist.

He cleared his throat and the other men looked up abruptly from their card game and their gazes darted between the man and Sheik.

"Sir, I understand we're thieves but there's a difference between thieving and kidnapping," one of them said.

"I didn't kidnap her George. I found her and I think I'm going to keep her," he said sarcastically. Sheik looked at him with scared eyes. He looked down at her and his smirk melted into a warm smile.

"I'm just kidding, kid. Tell me, what's your name?" He asked.

"Zel-" She caught herself before she could say anymore but the man caught it, she knew it.

"Zelda? The princess Zelda?"

He shook his head and sighed, "Ah, shit."

"You aren't going to take me back, are you?" She asked, her voice full of fear. This was clearly not the reaction he had expected. He raised an eyebrow and kneeled down to her height.

"Listen, kid, if anyone found out we were harboring the Princess we would be swinging in the breeze at the gallows."

She shook her head, "Just call me Sheik. Disguise me. I don't care, I don't want to go home. My father… He isn't the same since…"

She trailed off and they understood what she meant. The man looked at her concerned for a moment then a flicker of anger, "What about your father?"

His tone became a slight bit harsher and her heartbeat quickened.

"My father has become a different man," she said quietly. She didn't want to tell them anything else, she didn't know them.

"I see. Fine. We'll take care of you, eh boys?" he called. They nodded in agreement.

"I'll teach you how to handle that little knife of yours too," he added quietly with a wink.

Sheik looked at the men who had practically raised her. One man cursed and threw his cards down, the rest did the same. George smiled and said, "I win again. You bastards better step up your game."

They cursed at him and stood up, all pausing when they laid eyes on Sheik. Unable to control herself any longer she burst into laughter, as did the rest of them. They crowded around her and hugged her, asking her where she had been. Before she could answer any of them a voice bellowed from somewhere in the back.

"What the hell is going on?!"

A man stepped up to the circle they had formed. His once black hair now dashed with flakes of grey. They parted way and his frown melted, his brow relaxed and he chuckled. Sheik walked up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you, kid," he said in a softer tone.

"I missed you too, Dax," she said.

They all sat down and talk and visited. She was just passing through and wanted to pay a visit, she was on her way to see Shinon. It had been too long since she had heard from him and she was a bit worried. He was her older brother in every way except by blood. She would have to stay the night but would leave early in the morning. They weren't too happy about her leaving so early but there was nothing they could do about it. They talked late into the night and soon Dax announced that Sheik should be getting to bed soon, she would have to get up early in the morning. She argued that she wasn't a child anymore but he would hear none of it. She sighed and said her goodnights then went to bed.

(Ike)

Ike woke early the next morning and groaned. It was early alright. Around three in the morning early. He looked at the ceiling of his cabin. He stretched and looked at the empty cots around him. Ranulf had left after the camp had dinner, he had a meeting early the next morning. Ike rolled onto his stomach and began to let his mind wander. He thought of his life as a mercenary, a life he had been raised into by his father, Greil. His mother had died when he was six, it was a heavy blow to their family, but there was something more to her death, Ike knew that. He wasn't sure how she had died just his father and Titania knew. Titania was a close friend of the family, she had helped his father raise his little sister, Mist, and himself.

He closed his eyes knowing sleep would evade him for the time being and continued to let his mind wander. He thought of the people he worked and fought alongside with. Each one having weaknesses and strengths. Shinon, an excellent archer and comrade but not so much of a personal guy, he had a past with alcohol and drug addictions; he also seemed to loathe Ike for no particular reason. Gatrie, a man of his word and having unfathomable strength, but unfortunately was a man who slept around, a lot. Soren, a man who could cast the most complicated spells with ease and had surprising wisdom, but he hated almost everyone and was a bit too blunt with his words. Titania, a woman who could conquer any who challenged her but sometimes she took on a little too much. Mist, a sweetheart that was too naive for her own good. Rhys, a man who could heal anyone but was too weak to pick up a sword, it didn't seem to matter to him though.

Thinking of Rhys, Ike considered talking to him about his lack of sleep before an inky blackness consumed him and he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Nintendo. (Sorry the first two chapters are so short. The third will be longer, I promise.)**

The sun was high in the sky as Ike talked with Rhys. He shook his head sadly and looked him in the eye.

"Ike, there isn't anything I can do for you unless you want me to beat you over the head with a stick. You have a guilty conscious. Listen, I know it's been rough for you but you need to move past it. Meet new people, make a life. You're more of an empty spirit than you are a young man. Those circles around your eyes make you look like a vampire. My suggestion, go out and find a girl, go live your life, and get some more sun," Rhys said before shooing Ike out of the infirmary.

Ike stumbled out and heard the door shut. He sighed and began to walk through the camp, it was moderate in size. To the east were the sleeping cabins, most held at least six people but they hadn't been full in a long time. To the north were the infirmary and the armory. The west held the mess hall where they ate every meal. The south led to the stables, two stables; one for horses and one for wyvern (similar to dragons but much smaller, having beaked mouths, and some even being poisonous). It had shrunk since the war had ended but it didn't bother them much, it was less crowded and the thought of an ambush was preposterous. They had fallen back into their routine as mercenaries and their life held a sense of normalcy again.

As he wandered he thought of Rhys' words. It was true, he wasn't like other men his age but he had good reason, did he not? At the same time a part of him was telling him to press on and live his life to the fullest but keep his friends in his memories. Another part was louder, screaming in grief and drowning out the words of the other. He shook his head to clear it and almost ran straight into Shinon, just barely stopping himself.

"Watch it," Shinon growled.

Ike stared him in the eye and stepped aside, respecting Shinon through gritted teeth. Before Shinon passed he paused and turned to Ike.

"You remember the petite girl who helped with the war? Small but skilled with knives?" he asked.

Ike nodded.

"She's coming to visit, I just got her letter. I don't know when she'll be here but if you see her find me," he said in an almost challenging voice.

Ike just nodded and proceeded to the forest. He remembered the girl, her name had only come to his ears a few times but it was unusual enough that he remembered. Her name was Sheik and she refused to wear armor, battling with nothing but a seemingly never ending supply of knives. Some were long and used for slashing and others for throwing. She was quick and lethal but only in combat. If someone raised their voice to loudly, like his father, she would visibly steel her nerves and tense. Ike was sure he was the only who had noticed, Sheik was someone you could easily miss. He wondered how Shinon had come across someone like her but brushed the thought away, Shinon had a sketchy past. He found his favorite clearing, it had once held a large tree that had been cut down and now a large stump was left along with a large opening where the warm sun could stream in. It was always peaceful and tranquil here, it was his retreat. He sat on the stump and relaxed, a breeze blew over head, shaking the weak branches. He stretched out his body and laid comfortably on the stump, the shaking branches creating a soft lullaby.

(Sheik)

Sheik walked through the woods, the birds singing softly as she passed. She smiled at them and remembered the garden back at the castle where her family spent hours talking and playing. She let out a sad sigh and looked around her, it was a peaceful and quiet. This almost worried her but she tried to wipe the thoughts away, though, as hard as she tried to wipe them away it always left an ever present smudge. She wasn't used to things being peaceful, it usually meant something awful was about to happen. As she drew closer to the camp she noticed the birds begin to fade suggesting a human presence. She pulled one of her long black knives out and tensed, she wasn't going to be taken so easily again. She approached a large clearing and stopped, a man was asleep on a large stump. She cursed quietly. Now she understood her uneasy feeling. Something awful had happened. She had come across Ike.

His blue hair and large sword were unmistakable. She sheathed her knife and stared at him for a moment. He had grown up a bit and gained some more muscle. His hair was shorter as well. She remembered the last time she had seen him. He had been surrounded by a group of people his age, his friends. They were chattering about the battle they had just won. She had formed a dislike for him at that moment; he was like Link, always the hero. She had seen him fight his hardest but she was never sure if it had been for their cause or for the approval of his father.

She shook her head and continued on her way, then a voice from behind stopped her cold.

(Ike)

Ike stirred and looked around wondering what had awakened him and wondering when he had fallen asleep. He sighed and saw a small figure at the edges of the clearing. The figure was wear a cloak but the hood was down, a long braid cascaded down the figures back. It almost looked like a spear tip was tied at the tip of the twisted chocolate brown hair. He knew who it was and called out. The figure stopped then whipped around as he approached, a knife suddenly at his neck. He glared at Sheik. Her clear blue eyes rolled and she released him.

"Don't do that again," she spat.

Great. She was like Shinon and hated him for no valid reason. He stepped back to give her some space.

"Shinon told me to bring you to camp if I saw you," he said.

Something flashed in her eyes. He wasn't sure what but it quickly passed and she turned her back to him again,

"I know the way."

He watched as she walked in the direction of the camp. He followed at a distance, trying to obey Shinon as best as he could. Now he understood why Sheik and Shinon got along; they were both stubborn and thick headed. Made sense to him. As they walked she didn't even give him a glance but pressed on, her shoulders squared and her chin high. She had matured since he had last seen her, she looked more like a woman than a teenager although she was still younger than him. As they entered camp Ike came up next to her.

"Try his cabin first," Ike said then continued on his way.

(Sheik)

Sheik rolled her eyes again. Of course she would try his cabin first, where else would he be when he waited for her? She watched him go, he glanced his cobalt blue eyes back at her once more then took a right to the mess hall. She grunted and walked to Shinon's cabin, or Shinon and Gatrie's cabin more specifically. She hoped Gatrie was gone and she and Shinon could talk in peace. She knocked on the door and, to her dismay, Gatrie answered. He didn't recognize her and smiled a dazzling white smile.

"Hey there. I'm—"

He was cut short when Shinon came from behind and punched him in the side.

"It doesn't surprise me you don't remember her Gatrie. You remember being told the story at least. This was the girl you gave a drunken kiss then I beat the shit out of you."

"Ah, Sheik. Long time no see, how come?"

She stared at him and shook her head sadly, "Gatrie, there are many people that disappoint me in this world but you have accomplished to make me lose all hope for humanity."

"You know and I know that I am not that bad," he said with a wink.

She sighed and looked at Shinon, "Is there anywhere we can talk, alone?"

Shinon nodded and pushed past the six foot four, blonde, and blue eyed man who was flirting with his eyes at Sheik. She shuddered and Shinon put his arm around her in a brotherly manner and they walked to the woods. Shinon's red/pink (mostly pink) hair had grown longer but he still kept it in a tie and refused to cut it. They walked in silence for a moment, allowing each of them to collect their thoughts. Before either of them could talk she thought of Ike and how he had seemed so different in his personality. He didn't spit a sharp retort at her, he hadn't stormed away in anger and he had even glanced back at her to make sure she was… okay, she supposed. His physical appearance had changed as she had observed before but only when he was in front of her did she notice the dark rings around his eyes and his weary gaze. He looked so unlike himself. Or maybe this was him, he had just grown up.

She looked over at Shinon and waited for him to start. He didn't, he was looking at her and then his gaze traveled down to her arms. A silent question passed and she shook her head.

"No, Shinon, I haven't been," she said irritably. What she didn't say was that she hadn't recently. It had been a few months but it had been a few months since she and Link had talked, which escalated into yelling, then into fighting. She had kicked him in the jaw and then sprinted, not in any specific direction, just away from him. Then she had done her usual ritual when family fought, she had cut. It didn't matter how deep; it would never be as deep as the wounds in her heart. It didn't matter if she died; she would come back every time. Letting out a breath she told him everything, feeling ton after ton of garbage unload from her chest. He walked along side her, listening as she unloaded. He just sighed when she told him about her 'ritual'.

When she was finished he shook his head, angry. Though as angry as he was he kept his voice level, for her sake.

"Sheik, you have got to stop. Stop your cutting, stop letting fear rule your life, stop running. Just stay here, no, I don't mean forever. I just want you to stay for a few months. Relax, no one here is going to hurt you, I'll make sure of that. Greil, he's not a bad guy, he'll take you in. Just for a little bit, Sheik, please," he pleaded rather than asked.

Sheik was about to tell him no when she looked into his light blue eyes and hesitated. His eyes were usually stone cold but now they seemed to be melting. Letting out a sigh she nodded. What else did she have left to do? Her family and enemies knew nothing of the camp and wouldn't be looking for her anytime soon. A few side jobs to demonstrate her skill and some extra money would be nice. Things were calm around here anyway. She knew better though, calm always led to chaos when she was around.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters except Aaron, and Ike's friends. The rest belong to Nintendo.**

The sun just barely peeked above the trees as Sheik walked towards Greil's 'office', which was actually just his cabin but there was a fine mahogany desk in the middle of it. She remembered it well from her first visit here, how could she not? Greil was a large and intimidating man, about six foot five or four, brown hair, green eyes, a very built and broad body, and scars to show how well he knew the blood stained fields. She stopped at the door, looked at it wearily and thought about what Shinon had said. He had told her about how the war had ended and how Greil seemed a lot less stressed. She had almost asked him about Ike but she had hesitated and let it go, Shinon wasn't a big fan of Ike anyway. She took a deep breath and knocked. Heavy footsteps were heard from inside and the door was opened. Greil looked at her for a moment then waved for her to come in, already retreating inside. She entered and closed the door behind her, her confidence still standing outside.

He sat down at his desk and looked at Sheik curiously, silently asking what she was doing here but never directly addressing, yet.

"You can sit down you know," he said, his deep voice echoing in the silence.

She nodded and sat down quickly.

"Ike told me you were here. The war is over as I'm sure Shinon told you, so what are you doing here?" he asked bluntly. Blunt was definitely a good word to describe him, he was always straight to the point, cutting through all the bullshit.

"I came to see Shinon," she said quietly.

Greil nodded, "I see. Is there something you came to ask me then? If you came to see Shinon then you should be on your way."

She took a deep breath and said, "I would like a job here; to be a mercenary."

"Very well. You fought well when you were with us before. I see no reason to test you any further," he said. He told her to pick any cabin she saw fit since there were now a few empty ones. He would let her know if there were any jobs for her in the morning and dismissed her. He didn't bother to explain any of the rules to her or what times they ate, she already knew them. She walked among the cabins and found a small one that was a little run down. She opened the door and a cloud of dust broke free from its prison and danced happily in the sun. She smiled and entered, finding the little cabin to be sufficient for her needs. She had brought with her a small satchel filled with a few changes of clothes and threw it on a cot. There were two other cots in the room, both on the opposite side of the one she had picked but there was nothing else in the room.

Unsatisfied that the cabin had absolutely nothing in it she looked around a little more and found a little mirror under her cot, probably for shaving. She looked under the other cots and found nothing under the first but a little trunk under the second. She went to pull it out but as her hands floated over the trunk she hesitated. _This belonged to somebody,_ she thought. She bit her lower lip and shrugged, her thieving habits were begging for her to open it. She pulled it out and put it on the cot, kicking up some more dust, when it cleared she pulled out a knife, picking at the lock. It was a simple lock and opened with ease. Before she began to look through it she went to her pack and pulled out a candle and some matches. After lighting the candle she returned to the trunk and saw it was full of letters. She sorted through them until they were in order by date and began to read them.

She read one after the other and discovered they were from a mercenary's mother. The date suggested they had been there since the beginning of the war. She became lost in them and wondered what the man's name had been, discovering it only in the last letter, dated a few months before the war had ended, just four months before the end actually. The man's name was, or rather had been, Sebastian. She actually remembered him; he had been good with an ax, tall, black hair and light brown eyes. He was one of the few she had liked at this camp even though he had hung around with Ike a lot. She looked at the last letter and put it in the large pile of letters she had already read. The last letter had meant he had died before he could respond. This surprised her, Sebastian was a skilled fighter.

She put the letters back into a neat pile and was about to put them back into the trunk when something caught her eye. A thin square was vaguely outlined, a secret panel. She grabbed her knife and stuck in the crevasse, bending her hand until it lifted. Inside was a folded piece of paper. Opening it, she discovered it had names on it, they were crossed off including Sebastian's, and all but one remained: Ike. Water, or tears, stained the paper and smeared a little bit of the ink.

Abigail

Trevor

Zane

Amelia

Geoffrey

Dawn

Sebastian

Ike

Godiva

She had known these people at one time and now they were gone, all of them but Ike. She guessed hundreds of others had died and it made her wonder about the others she had known. How many had died while she was gone? They had suffered few casualties when they had fought, how had so many of them died in the six months she had been absent? To her knowledge all of them had pulled their weight and had fought excellently. She shook her head and put everything back where she had found it. Her stomach growled and interrupted her thoughts. She opened the door and looked outside, the half moon was well over head and she had missed dinner. She shrugged it off though, it was nothing to be worried about, she hardly ate anything anyways. She knew Shinon wouldn't bother her, he trusted that she wanted time alone, but Greil would send someone to check on her, like Shinon.

She went back inside her cabin and dusted off her cot, shaking the blanket out and then sitting on it. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin. All of Ike's closest friends were gone. No wonder he was so different. She wondered how he had taken it all in. Then another thought came to mind: Why did she care? Lots of people had lost close friends and even family members in the war. Before the more sensitive side could say its piece, there was a knock on the door. She looked up and rolled her eyes. Why hadn't Shinon just come in? She shouted for him to come in and to her surprise Ike entered.

(Ike)

_Out of all the people it had to be me, _Ike thought. He gave Sheik a grim smile but stayed close to the open door. She looked at him with clear annoyance in her eyes, her glare burning into him. He explained as quickly as he could,

"My father wanted me to check on you, Shinon said you were fine and refused to check on you but my father wouldn't take his word for it. Sorry to bother you."

He quickly turned and left, closing the door behind him. His vision blurred as tears welled up. Out of all the cabins she had chosen Sebastian's. He had noticed that his trunk was still in there, untouched since the day he had died. Ike should have taken it out but for certain reasons he hadn't. It just felt wrong to take something that contained nothing but letters from Sebastian's mother and a list of the dead. It would be a painful reminder that he would have to see if he took it. For those reasons it stayed in the cabin but now it was occupied by one who didn't know the former owners and probably didn't care. It was too late to take it, the cabin belonged to Sheik now. He entered his own cabin and blinked the tears away.

He undressed and lay in his cot, already planning for tomorrow. He would take whatever job he could and if he had time he would head into town with Oscar and Rolf. They weren't going for anything specific but Oscar insisted that Ike needed some down time and needed to 'socialize'. Rolf was going because he had completed his first job and wanted to buy a new bow with the money he had earned, or at least find one he liked so he could save up for it. Ike was just grateful Boyd wasn't going. Out of the three brothers Boyd was the worst, he was obnoxious and arrogant as hell. Oscar was the oldest and the most sensible, he was calm and relaxed unless Boyd got too obnoxious, then it went downhill. Rolf was the youngest by a large margin and was already talented with a bow. No one is quite sure how it happened but it might have something to do with the fact that Rolf calls Shinon 'Uncle Shinon'.

Thinking of young Rolf reminded him of his sister, Mist. She had grown up all these years without a mother but yet she still managed to be a calming aspect in his life. She was training under Rhys but refused to make it a light matter, she studied hard and was becoming more skilled with each passing day. He remembered when the war started, she was only eleven and was alarmed and frightened. Ike had calmed her then, telling her that Father and he weren't going to die, not yet or any time soon. Of course he had felt bad for possibly giving her false hopes but all that mattered was that Mist be stable and able to help. She had helped, she had helped Ike more than she knew, even at the young age of eleven. Now she was fifteen, almost sixteen. He himself had only been seventeen when the war started, now he was at the age of twenty-one. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping he would get some sleep.

It felt like he had only slept for a few seconds when Ike was awakened by a hard slap to the face. His hand quickly moved to his sword that hung from his cot when a voice stopped him.

"Calm down, Greil told me to get you. He wants to talk to you," Shinon said.

Ike sat up and just nodded, his shock slowly turning into anger. Shinon left before Ike could say anything, leaving him to dress and build onto his mounting anger. As soon as he stepped outside he shook his head, being angry with Shinon would do nothing. He walked to his father's cabin where he found Greil and Sheik waiting. He casted her a curious glance but she kept a stone cold demeanor towards him. He looked at his father and raised an eyebrow.

"Ike, I have a job for you and Sheik," he said.

"Just her and I?" Ike asked.

"Yes, it requires stealth and strength," he answered.

Ike almost argued that Gatrie should go but stopped himself when he remembered what happened last time Sheik and Gatrie met and just nodded.

"Good, now, there's been some pirates raiding a small town. I want you two to board the ship and take back what was stolen. Understood?"

"Just the two of us to recover dozens of stolen items?" Ike asked.

"Yes, it's a small band and they haven't left the town, they'll still be there if you hurry and stop questioning me that is. Now go," he ordered.

Ike turned and stormed out. What was Greil thinking sending just the two of them out? Sure they could do the job but it wasn't like they were going to get along. If this was to force them to get along or a test of teamwork, he didn't care. He knew Sheik would rather take another drunken kiss than ever take orders from him or even work together. Their ideas of plans were so different from each other he had a bad feeling they were about to get into a giant mess. He headed towards the stable to retrieve his horse, Aaron. He had only had Aaron for two years or so but would rather have him over a wyvern any day. He took the pure black Clydesdale out of his stall and began to saddle the horse.

"What do you expect me to do? Sit behind you?" Sheik said irritably behind him.

"Just take Oscar's horse, he won't mind," Ike said without looking behind him.

She didn't answer but instead heard her begin to whistle a tune. It was a pleasant tune, happy but unfitting to Sheik's mood. He wondered what she was doing but not enough to turn around. Suddenly there was a beating of hooves and Aaron raised his head higher, curious. Ike finished and turned to see Sheik standing next to a fully tacked horse, a palomino Clydesdale. Sheik couldn't have been any taller than five foot five or six but still managed to mount the large horse. Ike shook his head but just mounted his own horse.

Both of them remained inconspicuous by wearing a black and gray cloak, Ike with the gray and Sheik with the black. The cloak covered his sword from the prying eyes of thieves and pirates, his sword would make him a target. They both headed to the dock, keeping their horses at a slow pace. The boat wasn't hard to miss; the pirates had stolen a rather extravagant ship that made them easy to spot. As they slowly made their way to the harbor they finally spoke.

"Look, they're heading to the bar," Sheik said.

"Yeah, the ship will be empty except a few guards, if they're smart."

"We'll both board and get what was stolen."

"No, only one of us. The other will keep guard and distract the pirates if they come back."

"If they don't come back it will be longer than it needs to be."

"If we both go aboard then we'll be quickly outnumbered and over whelmed."

Sheik came to a stop, making Ike have to back Aaron up. She gave him a hard look and he returned her gaze.

"Well, what do we do then?" She challenged.

"We devise a plan. You're stealthy. You sneak aboard the ship and find their loot, if there's a lot then we both go aboard. If there isn't much then just bring back what's left. I'll scout the bar and make a head count. If we can take them on then we'll both go. If not then we do it one at a time. What do you think?"

"Fine."

They split up, Ike to the bar and Sheik to the ship.

(Sheik)

Sheik went pale as soon as she saw the ship's sails. They were from Hyrule. Or, at least, the ship was. She prayed that these were pirates that just stole the ship but she knew her luck wasn't that good. This was most likely one of her father's raids for money, he wouldn't do it himself though, he would make Link do his dirty work. She gritted her teeth and dismounted Epona. She hoped Link wouldn't see or recognize the horse. She then crept up the board walk and was aboard. She looked around and saw no one outside. She knew where the loot would be kept and casually strolled towards a door that led below deck, knowing where each guard was supposed to be. She made her way carefully through the lower deck, using pressure points to rid herself of the guards. When she found where the 'loot' was kept there was only a few small sacks of precious jewels. She grabbed them and tied them together, throwing them over her shoulder and easily making her way out.

(Meanwhile)

Ike dismounted Aaron and pulled his hood up. His blue hair wasn't exactly discrete. He put a hand on his sword and walked into the bar, no one even turned to look at him. He sat down at a table in the corner, scanning the large group that laughed and jeered at each other. Some flirted with the few women that were in the bar, only to be slapped and turned away. There couldn't have been more than thirty, maybe forty of them. Enough that he and Sheik would have a hard time coming out on top if a fight were to ensue. He found the leader easily as none of them dared to jeer at him. He stood a few inches below Ike with blonde shaggy hair, sharp blue eyes and was dressed in a manner that suggested he was above most people in skill. His ears suggest he was Hyrulean. Suddenly the leader turned his attention to Ike, they made eye contact for a moment before Ike looked away and put his head down. He tried his best to remain low, the man seemed to buy it and let him be. After a few more minutes Ike stood and left, knowing Sheik was probably done scouting the ship.

He had barely reached the dock when Sheik walked calmly down the board walk with the 'loot'. She seemed calm, like it was nothing but a causal stroll through town. She glanced his way for all but a moment when her face went pale and she froze, her calm demeanor suddenly blown away by the ocean breeze. He pulled his hood down to let her know it was just him, which seemed foolish considering there were few people who rode a horse like his. There was a chuckle from behind him.

"Hey Sheik. I've been looking for you. You have Father and I worried sick, not knowing if you're dead or alive. Why would matter though? You've died several times and come back each time. I suppose it would be better if I told you that you've had us worried because if we don't know your whereabouts, how do we know if you're safe from Ganon?"

Sheik didn't respond, her eyes were full of fear. Ike turned Aaron around to face the man.

"Leave her be," Ike said, distaste for the man evident.

"Leave her be? Stay out of this, peasant. This is a family matter and it does not concern you," the man retorted.

Ike's eyes flashed with anger. Peasant? As if ranking in blood mattered. Ike glanced at Sheik, she still hadn't moved. Ike looked at Epona then back at Sheik, she got the message. Ike dismounted and looked the man in the eye, and just as he had predicted he stood a good couple of inches above the man.

"Peasant? Is that the best you could think of, you weak, pathetic excuse of a man? I don't care if the matter does not concern me, you would have to be blind not to see the fear in her eyes when you speak, you swine who stands on two feet. You must be delusional if you think you're going to take her back home," Ike spat.

The man's eyes burned with hatred as he looked at Ike. There was a sudden pounding of hooves as Sheik made her getaway. The man whipped around just in time to see Epona's tail disappear into the woods. Ike gave the man a smirk.

"You're going to be sorry for that you son of a bitch," the man yelled at him before punching him in the jaw.

Ike had underestimated him as a loud crunch sounded and extricating pain emanated from the left side of his jaw. Ike grunted and returned with an uppercut. The man stumbled back, giving Ike time to mount Aaron and follow Sheik back to camp. As he galloped off he heard the man screaming oaths and curses on Ike. It didn't take him long to catch up with Sheik, who had slowed into a walk to wait for him. She turned to him with a questioning look but just shook her head.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Ike nodded and managed, "Any time."

His jaw throbbed and he knew it was dislocated, it wouldn't have been the first time. Rhys might be upset with him but it wasn't a hard fix. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, just like before. When they reached camp they headed straight for Greil's cabin. Dismounting and entering, they found Rhys talking to Greil, about what was a mystery, Rhys stopped midsentence when they entered. Sheik put the bags on Greil's desk and stepped back. Rhys looked both of them over, grumbling something when he noticed Ike's jaw. He reset it and waited patiently with Greil for an explanation. When the sharp pain ebbed into a dull throb Ike told them what had happened, leaving out details about Sheik's supposed brother.

"Sheik went to check out the ship and found the loot, it was a small enough amount that she took it all. I went to scout out the bar for the pirates, in case we had to fight I wanted to make sure we could handle them. The captain noticed me and followed me out. I met up with Sheik and the captain got aggressive, I told her to leave and she got away. The captain became angry and we got into a fight," he said simply.

He wasn't sure why he had left out such a crucial detail but it just seemed… right. Greil sighed and looked at the bags on his desk.

"You only did half the job. You still need to return these. Ask around for a man named Damien, give him what you found and he'll return them to the rightful owners. Now go," he ordered.

Ike grabbed the bags and left, leaving Rhys and Greil alone again. Sheik was behind him, quiet as ever. He tied the bags to Aaron's saddle and turned to Sheik, "I'm going back."

It was a simple statement but a clear question. Was she daring to go back with him or would she stay where she was safe? She gave him a weary look, unsure how to answer. He mounted but waited for an answer.

(Sheik)

Sheik looked up at him. Why had he saved her? Was it because, at that moment, she had been his partner and they were forced to look after each other or was it because he was a natural leader, someone who looked out for others? She decided she would go with Ike, she felt the need to complete the job, it was her first job and she didn't want to seem unreliable. She mounted Epona, turned to Ike and nodded. Ike returned the nod and they headed back to the city.

"Ike," she said when they were only a few minutes into the woods, "the man, my brother, his name is Link. He isn't the most pleasant of company—"

"I noticed," Ike said.

"Yeah, but he's cunning. You injured his pride, no doubt, and he doesn't let things like that go."

"Prideful too, eh? That's a surprise," he said sarcastically.

"Just watch out, okay?"

Ike looked at her quizzically but nodded.

When they entered the city again the ship no longer towered over. A sigh of relief escaped Sheik as she felt her muscles relax. Damien was easy to find, he was well known around town as a do-gooder. She waited irritably in silence as he thanked them dozens of time for what they had done, even Ike seemed a bit overwhelmed by the man's never ending thanks. He gave them a generous amount of pay and bid them safe travels. Then, just as quickly as they came, they left. As they made their way through the forest she looked over at Ike, he kept his head high, his gaze forward. Why had he stuck up for her? The question kept repeating itself in her head. She wanted to ask him but not now. It would seem rude, ungrateful. He glanced over at her, catching her looking at him.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, well, yeah but it's nothing," she answered.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't pry. He wasn't a bad guy, but still not one of her favorite people. She hoped Link wouldn't try anything too crazy to get his revenge on Ike, she hadn't told him the real reason Link would seek revenge. It wasn't because he was prideful, well he was but not to that extent. He would seek revenge for interfering in his sick game of cat and mouse with Sheik. Ike had proved to be the dog that would eat the cat if he pushed his luck. Link was probably seething with anger and hate at this moment, plotting a scheme to either kill or injure Ike. She prayed it was the latter; too many deaths were already on her hands for defending her. She was glad her scarf covered her lower face, Ike wouldn't be able to see her biting her lip nervously.

(Ike)

Ike methodically brushed Aaron's black coat. He thought of the day's events in silence, unsure what to do. He was a man of action, not really someone who could sit back as another suffered. The sun had dipped below the trees long ago, leaving him in the dim light of the many lanterns that decorated the stable. Ike sighed. What could he do for Sheik anyway? She was too stubborn to accept any help. It had only been when she was paralyzed with fear that he was able to interfere. He looked over at Aaron's knotted tail and patted the horse. He walked over to the brushes and threw in the one he currently had, looking for a comb for Aaron's tail. He had just found one when Aaron let out an alarmed whinny, reared and smacked Ike square in the back, launching him forward into the wall.

_Aaron will crush me if I don't move, _he thought as the world grew hazy and dark.

(Sheik)

Sheik walked to Shinon's cabin slowly, enjoying the darkness; the silver light of the moon guiding her step for step. The early spring night was chilly but it didn't faze her, she would rather take a chilly night over a chilly day. She looked up from her feet as she heard heavy footsteps crunch the slightly frozen grass and saw Greil walking back to his cabin. He smiled and nodded politely at her before his smile disappeared and she heard the galloping of a horse behind her. She rolled to the right as Aaron passed by her, nearly crushing her. He let out several whinnies and paced back and forth, his head moving up and down. She slowly approached him and stretched a hand out. She heard Greil give her a warning but she put a finger where her lips were behind the scarf. He quieted and she turned her attention to the frantic horse. He watched her wearily until her hand was rested on his snout. She soothed him with kind words then looked at him curiously.

"Where's Ike? He didn't let you loose, did he?" She mumbled. The horses nostrils flared at the sound of Ike's name and he tore his head from her reach and began to pace again. She felt the meal she had eaten a few hours ago settle like a stone. She looked at towards the stable and felt her blood begin to pound in her head. She looked at Greil and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said before sprinting to the stables. Greil shouted for her to come back but to no avail. He ran after her, unsure what else to do.

(Ike)

Ike let out a groan. The dim lights seemed brighter than the sun itself at the moment as he squinted through them. His head throbbed but it was a minimal pain compared to the pain he felt coursing through his back. His eyes began to adjust as he gathered his bearings. He was in the stables still, Aaron had panicked and kicked him. Ike would have stood from where he was if he hadn't already been in a standing position. As he cracked open his eyes more and found himself face to face with one of the beams. His hands were tied to around it and he noticed for the first time that he didn't have his shirt on. He felt unbalanced as the usual weight of his sword was absent. Ike began to shuffle to one side, trying to survey the area behind but as soon as he began to move one leg a pain shot up his back. Aaron had done a number on him.

Ike thought of the people he had angered and remembered Sheik's brother. Would he really have gone this far because of an injured pride? Just then a voice echoed through the stable, a couple of horses let out low whinnies.

"You're up, you lazy bastard. I was wondering how long I was going to have to wait," the voice said. It didn't belong to Sheik's brother.

"Yeah, getting kicked by a horse isn't exactly like waking up from a nap. Now, tell me, who are you?" Ike said causally.

"You ran into my son today, I'm sure you remember that. You seem to have forgotten your place in society," he spat.

"What's wrong with your son? Can't he fight his own battles without the help of his daddy?" Ike retorted. Ike grunted as pain flared anew throw his back, the man was applying pressure to the wound.

"This isn't his battle to fight. I'm here for my daughter. She has become rather rebellious over the years and it's time for her to come home," the man hissed in his ear, "Now, if you would be so kind as to tell me where she is," he said, backing away from Ike.

"After demonstrating what kind of people you and your son are, I'm more than happy to tell you that you're a selfish prick that needs to find someone else to pick on besides his own daughter," Ike said calmly. He heard something fall to the ground behind him.

"Link was right, you are a bastard with no restraint," the man said. Ike only had time to note the name Link when a fresh pain ignited on his back. The horses hear the crack of the whip and began to panic; Aaron began tugging at his lead rope, trying to break free. Ike was familiar with sound of leather against skin as he had seen many public whippings in different towns but he had never thought he would be in their place. His jaw clenched and he took a sharp breath in.

"Where is she?" the man asked again.

"Gone. She needed some money, we helped her and when she received her pay she left," he answered.

Another crack sounded and a new pain flared.

"You're a terrible liar. I'll give you three more chances before I slit your throat like the pig you are," he threatened.

"Why don't you do it now and save both of us the time?"

Another crack. Aaron lifted his front legs, snapping the rope, and rushed past them, through the open doors. The man cursed and ran to the door. He was bright enough to close and bar the door, knowing people would come to investigate the runaway horse. Ike could feel the blood run down his back in streams. He knew five lashings was a small feat but the man had made an effort to aim his blows, each lash landed on the large bruise that had formed on his back.

"Change of mind?" The man questioned.

"Just because I'm animalistic in your eyes doesn't mean you can break me like a horse," Ike said.

Another lash, another opportunity of freedom vanished into thin air.

"Last chance."

"What do you accomplish by killing me in the end? It would bring you no closer to finding your daughter."

"Why would I keep around a stubborn ass when there are more willing to do the work?"

"Fair enough, but you don't know the people out there. They won't give you what you want,"

"Then I'll burn this whole camp to the ground," he said simply.

Another crack and it was over. Ike sighed and waited for the cool metal to slice through his flesh. The man cut the ropes from his hands then grabbed him by the hair, pushing him down onto his knees. Cool metal rested just under his left ear. Ike closed his eyes.

(Sheik)

Sheik looked around, trying to find an opening to squeeze through. Both doors had been barred; it would take at least half an hour to ram them open. It took her only a few minutes to find a small ventilation window. She looked at Greil and pointed to it. He nodded and picked her up as if she weighed no more than a sack of flour and just like that she was inside. She quietly landed next one of the panicked horses, wasting no time to exit the stall. She climbed over the stall door and lowered herself. She was at the back of both Ike and… and her father. She forced herself to steel her nerves and quickly made her way to the large barn doors. She looked at the bar gently wrapped her fingers around it. She stopped short when she heard a sharp snap and turned her head in time to see blood stream down Ike's already bruised back.

_This is what happens to the people who try to help you,_ she thought to herself. She lifted the bar slowly, Greil had warned her that is squeaked. She flinched as another crack sounded and another chance was offered. At last she heard the ropes be cut but she had heard her father's threat. Ike was going to die. She couldn't let it happen. Not this time. She threw the bar to the side, an ear piercing squeal echoed through the now silent barn. She turned to face her father and kicked backwards to open the door for Greil and the others who had gathered to see what was happening.

Sheik looked at Ike. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed. He was ready to meet his end. She glared at him. How could he be so weak to give in so easily? She looked up and met her father's gaze. His anger faded and he smiled at her but it was unnatural, his lips curled and his eyes pierced her like a thousand knives. She had expected him to be angry, she had counted on it but this was far from what she had expected. She heard Greil enter behind her, Shinon, Gatrie, and Titania followed. A stunned silence filled the room as they looked at the scene before them. Sensing a change or noticing his prolonged death, Ike opened his eyes and looked at the people before him. He looked at Sheik, he looked her over, making sure she was okay again. She noticed he did the same with each person who had entered. Sheik turned her attention to her father again, he was no longer looking at her but Greil. The knife still against Ike's throat as he said, "Gawain? Where have you been all these years? Ah, my apologies, you go by Greil now, am I right?"

Greil tightened his grip on his axe and stepped forward.

"King Malum, what are you doing?" Greil demanded. Though he was formal his voice suggested he was far from it.

"One of your mercenaries," he tugged on Ike's hair before continuing, "has interfered with some personal business."

"Then you can take the matter up with me. No one punishes one of my men besides me. Especially not my own son," Greil said. His voice was uneven, he was trying to constrain himself from beating her father into a unrecognizable heap of flesh. As she watched she saw her father's face pale.

"This, this is your son?" He stuttered. He glared at Sheik for a second before returning to Greil.

"Perhaps we can make a trade then. Your son, for my daughter."

Sheik felt her hands shake. A mixture of fear and anger surged through her. Greil cocked his head to the side.

"Your daughter?"

"Yes, the one to your left."

Greil turned to Sheik. His gaze questioning. She looked back at him, she steadied her voice.

"You need Ike. It's okay."

She saw Shinon push past the others, he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Don't. You can't, you know just as well as I what will happen. You promised me you would stay."

"Yeah and let him kill Ike? Shinon, I'll be fine," she said, but they both knew she was bluffing. Before they could say anymore someone broke in.

"Listen to Shinon, Sheik. Like I told Link, you would have to be blind not to see the fear they bring to you," Ike said.

"Malum, if you kill him I will wage war on you. Take her and I'll wage war. She works for me now, she is one of my men and no one just takes them away. Walk away now and we can leave this behind us. Pick one," Greil demanded.

Her father looked at them, his eyes settling on Shinon and Sheik. His glare burning into them. He smirked and moved the knife away from Ike.

(Ike)

Ike allowed himself to swallow as the knife moved away from his throat. He barely had time to get it down before Malum's foot came full force into Ike's back. Ike fell to the ground, pain pulling every muscle tight, making him mute. Ike heard Malum spit the words they had nightmares about, "You'll be receiving my official deceleration of war in the morning."

Then, just as simply as he said it, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of these characters (besides Aaron), they belong to Nintendo.**

Ike sat with his head in his hands. Rhys had fixed him up quickly, casting him a sad glance from time to time as he did. Now Ike was alone in his cabin, Greil had sent him and everyone else to bed and told them they would talk about what had happened that night in the morning. Rhys had done his best but told Ike the whip would leave faint scars and his back might still be a little sore tomorrow. What had happened that night was his fault; he started a war. If he had just left Link be then none of this would have happened. He didn't have to get into Link's face, he just had to block his way to Sheik and all would have been fine. He had gotten into Link's face though and nothing was 'fine'. Though Greil had sent him to get some rest, there was no rest for a guilty conscious. He wondered how Sheik was, her family arriving out of the blue and demanding she return home. He knew she must have suffered some form of abuse at home, maybe verbal or physical or both. He wasn't sure and didn't want to assume someone's past. One thing was evident: she feared her family more than Death himself.

(Sheik)

Sheik sat with her knees against her chest. There was a light breeze that brushed past her as she looked at the beautiful sky. She was on top of her cabin, a blanket wrapped around her against the cold. As long as she looked at the sky she failed to see any beauty, after the night's events it was hard to see anything as beautiful. The sky was black with white specks as far as she was concerned. What had she done? Just her presence had brought another war onto these people who had given her room, pay, and food. As if the first war hadn't been hard enough on them. Her father had accomplished all he had wanted with his visit here. Harm the innocent. Check. Anger Greil. Check. Send fear, hatred and heartbreak to reopen her old wounds. Check. Wage war on those foolish enough to protect someone like her. Check.

This was going to be more than just a war for her. It was going to be a reminder she couldn't stay in one place or stay with one person for too long before they were injured or killed. She felt her long black knife heavy against her leg. She instinctively reached for it but stopped. What would Shinon say? Another part of her threw the thought against the wall of her mind and hushed it. She slid to the edge of the roof, gingerly jumped down and walked into the forest. She pushed a sleeve up, revealing many short horizontal scars and one long diagonal scar that ran to her elbow. She then removed her knife from its sheath.

(Ike)

Ike had lost track of time hours ago. It was only when the early light of dawn peeked through his window did he have a vague understanding of the time. Dawn was good enough for him. He stood up and dressed, feeling his back ache with every movement. He ignored it for the most part, buckled Ragnell around his waist and left. Besides the hunting party, nobody seemed to be awake yet. This didn't really faze him as he walked through camp; his pace was causal as he headed to his tree stump. The day was going to be beautiful, there wasn't a cloud in sight. It seemed so wrong compared to what was going on. The thought of war again had plagued his mind with images of the dead, and images of who might die this time. In the dark of his cabin he had seen the faces of the ones he cared about, eyes glazed and faces pale. It was his fault.

As he reached his stump he heard someone else's footsteps. He stopped and sidestepped behind a tree. He felt his heart pick up speed, no one was supposed be out yet, the hunting party had yet to leave. He waited but realized they had heard him too. He tensed, knowing his back would hinder him in a fight but still approaching. He kept a hand on Ragnell and looked around, even checking the trees. He had hardly looked up when he saw Sheik. She stared down at him with an unreadable expression. He sighed and looked away, ashamed. Her silence could have meant a hundred different things but her eyes seemed cold and distant. Unsure how to approach her he just sighed and leaned against a tree.

"I'm sorry Sheik. I just… The last thing I wanted to do was start a war between your family and mine," he started. He glanced up at her and saw her face had completely changed. Now she was the one that looked guilty.

(Sheik)

He was the one apologizing. For what? He was apologizing for being whipped, for protecting her, for her former hatred for him. It wasn't right and she wasn't going to let it happen.

"Ike," she said, trying to get his attention.

He just kept rambling.

"Ike! Shut up!" She shouted.

He stopped. She climbed down the tree and stood a few feet away from him.

"Thank you. Listen, there's nothing you should be upset or guilty about. It was me. I brought them here. If I wasn't here Link wouldn't have perused you, my father wouldn't have waged war on you and I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant for this to happen but I should have known better than to believe nothing like this would have happened if I stayed," she said.

"No Sheik. If I hadn't provoked Link he wouldn't have been so angry but I insulted and even punched him. Link, a prince."

"Ike, it doesn't matter what you said or if you punched him. You defending and protecting me was enough to set him off. Just being here I'm endangering you and everyone in this camp. As if the first war wasn't hard enough on your camp. Ike, Greil said he wouldn't allow me to just be taken. What if I just gave myself up?"

"Sheik, you know he wouldn't allow that, Shinon wouldn't allow it and even I wouldn't. Even if you managed to just slink away Shinon would hunt you down. If he wouldn't, I would. I wouldn't let you, or anybody else, feel fear from someone they should love and be loved by."

"Why… Never mind. Even if I did give in my father wouldn't be satisfied until he—"

"Burned the whole camp down? I know. He told me."

"The whole camp and everyone with it. Don't get me wrong, he used to be… normal. Link and I used to get into trouble like normal siblings. Then life happened and my endless streak of bad luck. Shinon and few others seemed to manage to escape it though. Unfortunately you and your camp aren't that lucky. I'm really sorry Ike. For everything that happened last night and for the things that happened after I left all those years ago."

Ike looked at her for a moment then sighed.

"You read the letters, didn't you?"

"Yes, and the list," she said quietly.

"I never would have thought they could be ripped away from me so easily. I suppose you felt like that when your family changed. I'm sorry about that. It must be worse, they're there but they aren't really there anymore."

"Yeah. Ike, what happened? Your friends, they were all excellent fighters," she said wanting to quickly change the subject.

"I'll tell you that story when you tell me your story. They were more than friends, they were family. This whole camp was, it still is. You're a part of it now Sheik. C'mon, let's go before we scare off the game for the hunters."

They walked in silence. There was nothing left to be said. Sheik looked at the ground as they walked. She thought about the words that had passed between them. It was a lot for her. She had let more of her past show than she had intended, she never let anyone know anything about her typically but Ike deserved to know a little bit. He was one of the few who chose to stand up for her even when she rejected him. What had he meant that she was part of the family? She was far from it. She was just another hired fighter a few years ago. She hasn't been here long enough to become part of anything except a war. She refrained from letting out a sigh and gently touched her throbbing arm. It wasn't fair what she had done to them. She was about to go around in another circle of guilt when a light tap on her upper arm brought her out. She looked up and saw Greil looking at them. Or, more specifically, her.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered like a fool.

"I'm making my rounds, waking everyone who was involved. We're meeting in my cabin. I'll have Oscar bring us some food," Greil repeated.

Sheik just nodded. There wasn't much else she could do. She needed to talk Greil into letting her go and save himself the trouble and the deaths. This was foolish. Couldn't Greil think about how the last war had ended? His son was changed forever, several of his best men and women dead, mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, dead or their families still mourning them. She couldn't help but feel a small twinge of anger towards Greil. She trudged along next to Ike as they walked to Greil's cabin. She gave him a nod of thanks as he opened the door for her. Then they waited for the others.

(Ike)

Ike sat down in one of the chairs provided and closed his eyes, his head rolling back. He was tired but not enough to fall asleep. Though Sheik had told him it was not his fault he still felt like he had contributed to the declaration of war. It wasn't just that he thought it, he believed it. He heard the door open as Shinon and Gatrie entered, their feet dragging from morning drowsiness. Shinon mumbled a good morning to Sheik and plopped down into a chair. Gatrie said nothing, but Ike could guess he sat down and was looking longingly over at Greil's bed. After a few minutes of silence Sheik sat down too. Then they waited for Titania and Greil.

Ike had almost fallen asleep by the time they showed up. Ike didn't blame him. Titania hated mornings, it was best to leave her be until late morning or early afternoon but this was a serious matter. She came in and roughly dropped herself into a chair. Greil sat in front of them and held up a paper. The handwriting was elegant. It was a deceleration of war. Malum had upheld his promise.

"I'm sorry," Ike and Sheik said in unison. Everyone looked at them, they looked at each other.

"We already went over this," Sheik started.

"I know. You can't say I didn't help contribute to it though."

"Ike, you had nothing to do with-"

"Neither did you! Sheik, when are you going to understand it's them, not you?"

"Enough," Greil said in his deep booming voice.

Ike relaxed and turned his gaze to Greil, waiting for orders.

"There isn't much we can do besides sharpen our weapons, gather the troops, prepare some defenses and wait," he said.

Ike nodded. Everyone remembered the drill. At the news of another war, many would desert; they came for money not a war. To rally troops again would be much harder, no one was going to take their land. Ike knew well that even some people living in Tellius would turn against them. Malum would be forced to ravage the farms and villages for food. Knowing a bit about how Malum operated he guessed he would tell the villagers it was the mercenaries fault they had to do this. Now that Ike thought about it, he realized just how difficult Malum was going to make things.

"Of course will seek an alliance with the Laguz again, I'll send Soren to speak with Skrimir. As for the others, we can wait until we're deeper in the war. Going to them now would show weakness, they aren't particularly found of weakness. Ike, get together a group to set up defenses. Shinon, Gatrie, and Sheik you'll be part of that group. Titania, gather another group to sharpen weapons then gather whatever supplies we have, if we're low then send someone to purchase some more. I'm going to join Soren to see Skrimir. Ike, Titania, you two are in charge," he ordered.

They nodded and stood. As they walked out Titania looked at Ike, her green eyes piercing into him.

"I want Mia, Jill, and Oscar."

"That's doable. I want Brom and Nephenee," Ike responded.

Titania nodded, "Who gets Kieran?"

"I guess I'll take him, he won't do well if you have Oscar."

Then their conversation was over. They separated and Ike heard Gatrie groan behind him.

"Great, we're stuck with Kieran and Boyd," he whined.

"Gatrie, shut up. That's the least of our troubles if you haven't noticed," Shinon snapped at him.

Ike smirked. At times he wasn't particularly fond of Shinon but he had his moments and that was one of them. Ike found Nephenee and Brom, both staggering out of their cabins with eyes glazed with sleep. Ike waved for them to follow and found Kieran in the same state. As for Boyd, Ike stormed into his cabin and gave him a rather rude awakening. When Boyd was finally up and ready they moved on to find a few more sturdy soldiers who didn't argue with orders. Shinon was grudging but would obey so long as Greil ordered him to listen to Ike. It would be nothing short of a miracle if Shinon were to ever respect Ike. Letting out a sigh Ike led them to the mess hall which was stock piled with people at this time. Ike stood on top of one of the tables and made an announcement.

"Mercenaries, I'm well aware of your confusion. The blunt end is we're going into another war. Not quite as you would expect, we have received a declaration of war from King Malum of Hyrule. This declaration was received early this morning. Never has this happened to us before but we will not stand for it. If the King believes he can quickly eliminate us like we are nothing more than rats, he has much to learn from us. Let's start with defenses, he won't expect us to be quite so dignified with our strategy of both offense and defense," Ike told them in a loud and clear voice.

Silence consumed the consuming and swallowed them whole. No one spoke as Ike's words sunk in. He looked around and found Titania at the door, she nodded and came forward. She stood on the table with Ike and spoke.

"This is just another road block. Commander Greil has left with Soren to request aid from King Skrimir. As for us, we must take action and protect what we have left. King Malum will not be satisfied until every mercenary has been killed, he has no mercy for even the deserters. Now divide yourselves. The strong and able on the right, the others on the left, those on the right will go with Ike to build defenses. The left will come with me to take stock and sharpen weapons," she said.

They watched as a majority went to the right and the others to the left. Ike looked through his men and chose a few dozen to send to Titania. When he was satisfied he sent Kieran and Sheik to gather a couple of horses to pull wood. He took the rest to get normal wood chopping axes.

(Sheik)

Sheik walked next to Kieran, lost in her thoughts and hardly noticing his existence. They only walked in silence for a few moments before Kieran looked her over and smirked. Sheik was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt his gaze run over her body, she casted him a weary glance and saw a stupid grin on his face. He liked what he saw. She squirmed under his gaze and tried to ignore him, to no avail.

"Sheik is the name, right?" He asked.

She didn't respond. He wasn't worth her time.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't give me the silent treatment. We're going to have to work together, might as well get to know each other."

Sheik turned his poor attempts to flirt into white noise as she turned the corner to the stables. As she entered a wave of nausea washed over her when she saw Ike's blood still stained on the straw littered floor. She took in a breath of air and kept walking, looking at the horses. She picked Epona as she was originally a farm horse and was built for this kind of task. She looked over at Ike's horse and contemplated taking him. Though he was a war horse he was a Clydesdale, they were bred for this type of work. She sighed and put lead rope around him. She looked over at Kieran who was also picking horses. He seemed to know horses well, he chose only the ones that were built for work, the others he left alone. Once they had picked a dozen horses, six per person, they agreed it was enough and Kieran led them to an old shed, roughly the size of a normal barn. It held a couple of chariots, a few wagons, and one carriage. He handed the ropes to Sheik and pulled six wagons out.

Once they had attached two horses per wagon and filled each with wood, they headed off to find the rest of the group. Leading the horses was no problem, she and Kieran both had a handful of carrots and just walked along, Kieran leading the way to the others. He was 'familiar with their defense lines as he had patrolled them frequently', he boasted to her. She just nodded and walked behind him. Once they reached the others they saw the group was in full action. They had begun to cut down a few of the many trees that inhabited the forest and began to chop them down into smaller pieces, cutting off the branches as well. Ike and some others saw them approach, took pieces of wood out and removed their knives then began to sharpen one end. The pieces of wood were not short and thick like most fire wood. This wood would have been used to light a large fire, like the one they had at the center of camp. Sheik picked up a lighter weight piece and began to follow their example.

(Ike)

Ike looked up at the sun and let out a sigh. It was roughly around two or three in the afternoon by now. It was warm but not hot, thankfully. Ike was more than happy to have worked like this in the early spring rather than the summer.

Ike felt a gaze burn into his back, it was no doubt Shinon. Ike grunted and continued his work, trying not to look like the slacker Shinon thought he was. He wished to understand why Shinon hated him so but it was something Ike would never know in this life or any other. He shook his head and brushed the matter aside, there was no use dwelling on something that would never change.

He knew they had to eat and refresh themselves soon, they couldn't go on all day like this, not unless they absolutely had too. Ike stopped again and whistled, workers around him stopped, the others did just as they saw. Ike told them to go find something to eat, drink and rest for a half hour. They obeyed happily. Ike himself felt a sense of relief as he released his knife. His hands began to fold again, too stressed to relax yet. As Ike walked he found himself in stride with Kieran, who was looking at Sheik as she walked next to Shinon ahead of them. Ike grunted and pulled his attention away.

"Kieran," Ike said formally.

"Hey Ike. You see that ahead if us? Nice view isn't it?"

That? Ike clenched and unclenched his fists a few times, trying to calm himself.

"Kieran, I swear, if you're talking about the woman in front of us I'm not afraid to break the skin of my knuckles on your chin," Ike warned.

Kieran looked at Ike curiously only to be answered with a set jaw and steely seriousness in Ike's eyes. Kieran knew when he was outmatched, this was one if those times. Kieran just nodded and looked to the side. Ike broke away from him and went to the horses where he saw Sheik stroking her horse gently on the cheek.

"Want to help me unhook them? We aren't the only ones who deserve a break," Ike asked.

Sheik must have been lost in her thoughts as she jumped at the sound of his voice.

(Sheik)

Sheik blinked a few times at Ike who had an amused smile plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes and nodded. He was right, the horses had been pulling chopped trees from one place to the next and transporting more wood from camp to the borders. As she removed the harness from Epona and the others she couldn't help but notice she actually felt an awkward silence. Typically she wasn't concerned about what was going on or who she was with or if they talked but now she felt like they were supposed to. That was when she knew she had gone too far, she had opened up too much and she was becoming closer to someone than she had since she met... Well, the thieves. The oddest thing was she didn't feel angry with herself or even a misdirected anger towards Ike.

It was strange and it alarmed her. They each grabbed six horses and led them back to camp, the silence was almost painful. The twigs and brush failed to break the silence as they were still damp from the approaching spring. She felt like her lungs might explode if she didn't speak but as she opened her mouth Ike stopped. She looked at him curiously but he didn't look at her, he looked around himself, like he heard something, every muscle in his body tensed. Sheik looked around too but she didn't hear or see anything, the horses seemed calm as well.

"You okay, Ike?" She asked.

He turned his attention to her and nodded but never relaxing. After that she knew they couldn't carry a conversation even if they tried. They came next to the barn and released the horses in a fenced area with water and enough grass to feed them. As they walked back to the mess hall she noticed a bag of apples next to a stall. She approached it, selected a ripe apple, and nodded at Ike as she headed back to the forest. She looked back at him and saw he was heading to a different section of the forest.

_Where are you going? _She thought to herself. She didn't know much about Ike but she knew he usually had a large appetite. After weighing her options for a moment she made the conscious decision to follow him. There had to be some reason he was skipping out, it could have been what had happened in the forest. She took a bite of her apple, turned on her heel and silently followed Ike.

(Ike)

Ike kept a hand on his sword and looked around, waiting. He had heard _him, _one who had called him friend but had left when he needed him most. One who had been a brother more than a friend, _he _had returned. While Ike had been walking with Sheik he heard _him _silently call out, almost mocking him. No, he wasn't going crazy, Rhys had already checked. As he remembered the one who called him brother he felt his anger grow, his grip on Ragnell tighten, and his senses dull.

There was a sound of rushing footsteps before a heavy weight crash into him. Ike fell to the ground and grappled with his foe, realizing his mistake too late. His sword too large to be useful he resorted to brute force. His foe having got the best of him, Ike brought his knee up making contact with the foe's groin, who only grunted but faltered for a mere second. In the mere second Ike managed to throw in a punch to the foe's kidney. Catching him easily, he pushed his attacker off and rolled away. Ike stood and quickly drew his sword, looking down at his attacker. It was _him._

"You've gotten better but you wouldn't last in a duel against me, Ike," the man said with a chuckle. As he stood he gave him a sly smile, his sharp green eyes piercing through Ike. Ike glared at him and tensed, ready for an attack. The man shared Ike's blue hair only it was darker and not quite as shaggy. He easily stood over Ike by a good four or five inches, battling with even Greil's height.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Ike spat. "You haven't been around in years."

"Sure, but you're still just as easy to sneak up on. You were being followed by more than just me," he said. The man looked up at the tree to Ike's right and smiled.

"C'mon, don't be shy. I have yet to properly introduce myself," the man said.

Ike looked up and saw Sheik sitting in a branch, her eyes wide. She must not have been expecting anyone to notice her. She climbed down cautiously as both men watched her. Again, Ike realized his mistake too late as the man crashed into Ike again. Only this time, before the fight could even begin, the man was brought to an abrupt stop. Ike looked up and saw Sheik bent over the man with a long curved knife to his throat.

"Get up," she ordered.

The man turned his head to the side and shot her a sly smile. He stood and Sheik pulled the knife away but it remained in her hand. Ike stood and shot her a skeptical look before retrieving Ragnell and standing next to Sheik.

"Who are you?" Sheik questioned, only it sounded more like a statement.

"Ah, right, introduction. My name is Zelgius," he answered nonchalantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I had finals at school and I was being fitted for braces. Anyway, a disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Nintendo. **

Sheik stared at the man who called himself Zelgius. She looked him over, he was well built (who wasn't in this damned camp?), had a dashing smile, and exceptionally good looks. She tightened her grip on her knife. People like him never came with good intentions. She casted Ike a quick glance. How did this guy tie in with him? She had never heard his name mentioned, much less Ike even having a rival or enemy or whatever they were. Of course his observational skills had surprised her, she knew just from that he was cunning and intelligent. She didn't trust him, not yet, and she had a feeling she probably never would.

"Alright, now that you have my name, what's yours?"

"That's none of your concern. I came for Ike, Greil wants to speak with him," she said coolly.

"Yes, that's why you hid in a tree and didn't intrude until you were spotted. I'm not stupid, I know Greil isn't here," he replied.

Sheik stared at him, holding back her shock but letting her anger seethe. This man must have been watching them for some time. Her only question was why.

"Why are you here," Ike echoed her thoughts.

"What? I can't pay a friendly visit?"

"A visit? From your knowledge it sounds like you've been around since the early morning. If you came for a 'visit' then why wait so long? Attacking Ike didn't exactly say, 'Hey, how you been'," Sheik countered.

"Maybe it was just a brotherly tackle," he offered weakly.

"Twice?"

Ike interrupted.

"Brotherly? You must be joking. How could you use such a term knowing the past? Sure, I expected you might challenge, mock, or threaten me but a full on attack? What for? Zelgius, you broke your promise, you promised to turn your back and never return. I shouldn't be surprised, you never delivered on any promises," Ike spat.

Ike turned to her and motioned for her to follow as he began to walk away.

"We have work to do," Ike said bitterly.

(Ike)

Ike felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned and saw it was Zelgius, his smirk gone. Sheik was behind him, glaring. Zelgius managed to ignore her and looked Ike in the eye.

"Ike, I know I messed up but I'm sorry. I need to tell you something, I need your help-"

"No, I needed your help, the whole camp did and you turned your back on us!" Ike roared.

As Zelgius looked away, Ike hardly noticed Sheik seem to shrink at the sound if his voice.

"Ike-"

"The answer is no Zelgius," Ike said bluntly before yanking away from him and walking towards camp.

(Sheik)

She had never heard Ike raise his voice like that before, she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. She looked at Zelgius, his head hung, his face crestfallen. She looked at him then back at Ike who had walked a fair distance and was almost out of sight. They could have been brothers as they both shared blue hair, though different shades, but their facial structure was wrong. Ike's was more rugged where as Zelgius had a more regal look about him. She knew she should have followed Ike but she stayed. The man before her was just too interesting, he had actually managed to make an enemy of Ike though, based on their conversation, they had been close friends. She cocked her head to the side, sheathed her knife and sighed.

"What happened between you two?"

"That's none of your concern," he retorted.

"I think it is. I have to work under Ike until we finish our work. He's my Commander for now and if he's in a shitty mood I want to know why."

"You want to know why? Because I'm here," he stated.

"You need to give me more to work with than that," she pushed.

He looked her over and leaned against a tree.

"Why don't you go ask Ike, you know him better. I could feed you with lie after lie where as Ike, being the good guy, would give the cold truth," he said coolly.

"There's two sides to every story. Plus the darker stories always seem to be the most interesting," she responded.

He chuckled, "You aren't so bad, how long have you been a mercenary?"

"Long enough," she answered.

"Right. Well I can be cryptic too. Ike and I were brothers but then it happened," he said with a smirk.

"What's 'it'?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ask Ike. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Titania," he pushed off the tree he was leaning against and began to walk towards camp.

As he walked Sheik just smirked, this guy was clever but annoying. He saw people's strengths and used it against them, it intrigued her. She snorted and walked slowly back to camp, there was still work to be done and the day wasn't quite over.

(Ike)

What was Zelgius thinking? He needed Ike's help? Ike had needed his help over the years. As far as he was concerned, Zelgius could burn in Hell. Ike hadn't walked back to camp, he had just walked to his stump, waiting for the half hour break to end so he could get back to work. Work. The word once meant money, now it was survival.

Ike never would have guessed a King would wage war against a group of mercenaries. It seemed so... Wrong. He couldn't blame Malum, Ike would be furious if a group of strangers refused to give him his daughter. Though if it were Ike, he would never have put fear into his daughter. Sheik, the daughter of a king. A princess.

Ike stopped. Call him stupid but Malum had one daughter, Zelda. That meant... Sheik wasn't even Sheik, she was Zelda. Sheik never struck him as royal but she hid things well, better than anyone he had ever met. Suddenly realizing she was a princess didn't change how he would treat her though. If she wanted to be treated like royalty then she would have let them know who she was sooner. Sheik's situation was different than Elencia's. They had known who she was and had chosen the war. This time the war had chosen them.

Letting out a huff, Ike stood and began to walk back to camp. His men needed an explanation of the cause of the war, he just wasn't sure how to go about it without everyone changing their opinion about Sheik. He couldn't lie and tell them it was utter nonsense. He couldn't tell them he had started by attacking Link, which was a half-truth, something close enough to a lie. Lying would break the mutual trust between him and his men. Unsure of what to do, he entered the mess hall and looked around.

He froze. Zelgius was there. He should have left, he wasn't welcome. Sheik was next to him, a curious look displayed on her face. Everyone turned their attention to Ike who stood with the door open. They looked at Zelgius and back again, their conversations died. They waited anxiously for his next move.

"You can't just come back like this," Ike spat.

"Yeah? Says who? You, the Commander's son? Just like Shinon, I see through your title. That's why I'm speaking to Titania, she holds more than a title, she holds my respect," he answered.

"Respect?! Is this what it's about? I don't think so. Hell, I'm not even sure what it's about, all I know is you've come back. The fates have decided to make my life a living hell all over again," Ike said, his voice dripping with spite.

"Your life, a personal hell? Again? Ike, you don't know what you're talking about," Zelgius said with disbelief.

Before Ike could answer Titania cut in, "Enough! Zelgius, Ike, stop it. I know you're both angry, somebody would have to be stupid not to see that but just shut your mouths for one minute. Okay? Ike, whether or not you like it, Zelgius is going to stay here until Greil gets back. He needs to speak with him and as a former mercenary and friend, we're going to have to respect that. Zelgius, there is no reason to insult Ike's problems with Shinon and you have no right to judge what Ike says when you've been absent for a couple of years. You don't know what he, or anyone else for that matter, has been through," Titania said sternly.

Ike's blood boiled but he managed to keep his voice calm, "All those working under me, get ready, you have five minutes to get back to your work. Zelgius, you may have fooled me once but I will never let myself be fooled again. Titania, I don't care if he is well and able, take him with you or leave him here. I don't care, just keep him away from me," Ike stated bluntly before walking out.

(Sheik)

Three long days of work had Sheik breathing a sigh if relief as she walked towards her cabin that night. They had finally finished their defenses and no attack had come, yet. She assumed her father and Link were still traveling with their army. A large ocean separated Tellius and Hyrule. She shook her head. She never would have imagined this would have happen from just a single visit. She had started this though and she was going to finish it too. She glanced over at Ike and watched him enter his cabin. He andZelgius still hadn't even so much as looked at each other in the three days they'd been working. She was still curious but Zelgius wasn't willing to give up any information.

(Ike)

Ike turned and looked at his door curiously. He wasn't expecting anyone so soon. 'It's probably just Boyd,' he thought irritably. He sighed and swung the door open, only to find Sheik staring at him in surprise.

(Sheik)

Sheik suddenly found it was hard to keep her eyes on his face as they both looked at each other in surprise, this was the first time she had seen him without a shirt. She couldn't say she was shocked by his abdominal muscles but they were nice... Sheik blinked a few times, pulling herself out of her trance.

"I-I can come back..." She started.

"No, no. It's fine. What do you need?" He asked.

"I... I wanted to know what the story is between you and Zelgius. He won't answer any of my questions," she said.

Ike looked at her curiously and folded his arms across his chest, he considered her for moment.

(Ike)

This wasn't the most ideal moment to tell a story but he had an idea.

"Come in, it's a long story," he told her.

She nodded as closed the door behind her. Ike pointed to an empty cot across from him as he sat down.

"Is there any other questions you have before I start?"

"Well, I hope it wouldn't be too much but..."

"You want to know about the Mad King's War after you left. The battle that left us bruised and battered. Fine, but under one condition."

"What's that?"

"A story for a story, it's only fair," he countered.

She glared at him and began to stand, preparing to leave before pausing and sighing. She mumbled something in a different language and sat down again.

"Fine. Tell me about Zelgius first."

"Okay. Well, we grew up with each other. Both he and I were apprenticed to my father, he before I. We were practically brothers. As we grew we became closer, always having each other's backs, always fighting to stay alive for the other. It was five years ago when he left. The day started out normal but Zelgius had been moody lately, snapping at the most innocent questions and blowing off his duties. I tried to talk to him about but he didn't want to hear it. Finally, Greil talked to him, I'm not sure what they talked about but the next thing I knew Zelgius was packing his stuff. I asked him where he was going but he gave me a long look and just said, 'I'm leaving and I can promise you I will never come back. Hell, I won't even look back.' They were the last words he ever spoke to me before he left. Not even two months past before war broke. To say I was upset is an understatement. He was practically my brother, for him to just leave like that was unbelievable. When we went to war there was several dozen occasions where we could have used his help. He made his choice though, to try and stop him would have been a death wish," Ike finished.

(Sheik)

She looked at him somewhat sadly. It was a sad story but it seemed foolish to hold a grudge for so long. Then again, war had broken out and Zelgius abandoned Ike. It was her turn now.

"I'm sorry that happened."

"Me too," he said bitterly.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your past. I hope that's not too much..."

"No, it'll be fine. Where to start... Well, like I said before, things weren't always so bad. It wasn't until my mother's death that my life was torn apart. At first it was just a few drunken rants followed by lots of crying, then as time went by and the grief never stayed submerged by alcohol, the beatings began. He never directly targeted me or Link, it just happened to be whichever child was closest. Anyway, this lasted a few months before Link began training and was able to better stand the beatings, my father let him be as Link was no longer weak. I, on the other hand, became his punching bag. Whether he just used his fists or his sharp tongue, it didn't matter, each wound cut just as deep as the other. Link tried to protect me at first but when my father finally grew sick of him, he pulled a knife on him and threatened to kill him if he didn't leave me be. As if Link was the problem. That moment changed Link forever and he was no longer my brother but just some guard that made sure no one knew what was happening. He became a guard of our reputation I suppose.

"Shinon was a close friend of my mother's, like a son to her. We became closer after her death and he became my brother. There wasn't much he could do for me considering my status and his but he did what he could. I ran away several times, only to be found, caught, beaten, and then cast aside again. A process that would be repeated many times. Though, some beatings were worse than others," she paused and gently touched her right cheek hidden under her scarf before continuing, "Finally, Shinon sought me out and brought me here, a war was a release and a form of relaxation believe it or not. I couldn't stay long though, I felt so out of place that I had to leave. After that, I traveled until communication with Shinon was cut off. I became concerned and came to find him. You know the rest," she finished.

(Ike)

Ike looked at the woman across from him. She had been through a lot, more than anyone her age should have ever been through. She always seemed so strong, fierce, and confident but not now. In this moment she seemed so fragile, like she would break at the slightest touch. She was exposed and vulnerable. She looked at him with scared blue eyes, no longer cold and unwelcoming. Ike sighed, there was nothing he could say that would make up for what she went through.

"The words 'I'm sorry' hold little to no meaning to you I'm sure. They also don't make up for what you suffered through and yet it's all I have to say. I'm sorry you grew up like that, I mean that Sheik. Here I thought the royal life was luxurious and spoiled. Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For trusting me enough to open up," he said simply.

Sheik looked away and nodded.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you but I think the other story can wait until tomorrow," Ike said quietly.

(Sheik)

"I understand. I'm sorry too. Not just about your broken bond with Zelgius but your losses during the war. You were all so close and I suppose that in a way, I was jealous. I've never had friends that close that happened to be in the same age group," she said.

She looked back at him and noticed him looked at a leather necklace around his neck. She studied it for a moment, the only charm that hung from it was a long fang. He must have tucked it under his tunic as she had never seen it before. A name came to mind though: Dawn. She had seen Dawn sporting the necklace every time they had crossed paths.

"Dawn... She was a nice girl," Sheik mumbled.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. She, uh, gave this to me for good luck," he said with slightly rosy cheeks.

There was obviously more to it than that but she didn't want to push.

"You know, it's been three days since your father and Soren left," Sheik began.

"Yeah, they're probably arguing with the Laguz. I wouldn't worry too much though, my father won't stay longer than four days. It would be shorter if the enemy was closer but from what I understand Hyrule and Tellius are separated by sea."

Sheik nodded, confirming the information.

"You should get some rest Sheik, you deserve it," he said.

She again nodded and smiled a quick smile though he wouldn't see through her scarf. He opened the door for her and gave her a tired smile. She looked back a second before it closed and saw his scar ridden back. She quickly looked away and heard the door click shut. Just as she began to stroll back to her cabin, a voice brought her to a stop, as they often did.

"Did you get your answer, Your Highness?"

Sheik turned to her right and found Zelgius's green eyes sparkling in the shadows.

"How did-"

"I have my ways, Princess Zelda. I understand you prefer the name Sheik, I like that name more."

Sheik shook her head in disbelief, this son of a bitch didn't screw around.

"You-"

"Don't worry, I'm not working for your family and I'm not going to sell you out."

"Well, isn't that comforting? Am I allowed to finish my sentence?" She said sarcastically.

"For now," he said with a wink.

"Now I see why you piss off Ike so easily."

"Speaking of Ike, what did he say?"

"Oh, just that you two were lovers torn apart by shame and society," she said smoothly.

Zelgius rolled his eyes, his smile gone.

"Ah, now I see why you two were close, you're both easily set off. Now it all makes sense."

Sheik smiled, this was fun. Obviously Zelgius thought otherwise.

"We don't have much in common anymore... Sheik, what did he tell you?"

Sheik eyed him for a moment, this was a sudden change.

"He told me you guys grew up together, you were both really close and would have done anything for each other. Then you went through some sort of change and left a while before war broke out."

"Yeah, that's what I need to talk to him about. Either him or Greil. I just wish Ike would swallow his anger for one minute just so I could explain everything. Sheik, would you do a favor for me?"

"Uh, sure..."

"Can you somehow persuade Ike to listen to me, just to hear me out? You guys seem to get along. I would ask Dawn or Sebastian but I haven't seen them around."

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

He looked at her for a moment then looked away, his confusion gone.

"I see. I didn't even think... Well, shit."

"All of them Zelgius. They're all gone. Ike says it was some big battle but he hasn't gone into detail yet."

Zelgius gazed off for a moment before a shiver ran through his body and he blinked a few times. He looked at Sheik then over her shoulder towards Ike's cabin.

"Oh God... Sheik, I have to go. Don't forget my favor, please."

He looked back at Ike's cabin and shook his head before departing. Sheik watched him go, bewildered by their exchange. She looked back at Ike's cabin, then the direction Zelgius had gone. She huffed. _'They're more dramatic than teenage girls,' _she thought with a smirk. She sighed and finally left for her own cabin.

(Ike)

Ike stared at the dark ceiling of his cabin. The days had been long and tiresome but at least they finished. His father and Soren would be back soon and then Malum would arrive. He wondered what would be like to be in Sheik's place, fighting a war against your own kin. He knew Soren had been in a somewhat similar situation but it's not like the Mad King waged war because of Soren. Sheik was defiantly in a predicament. He sighed. Everything was falling into place except one thing; what would they do with Zelgius? He had committed no treason and had done nothing to not be permitted to possibly rejoin. If course that would infuriate Ike but he had little say in it as it was evident his emotions were blinding him and it would be difficult to see him as the good soldier he is. He thought back to the day he returned. The look in his eyes had been sincere, pleading but that didn't make up for his previous actions. Ike rolled over. Maybe it was time to grow up and listen to him, holding a grudge would do no good.

It was decided, Ike would seek Zelgius out and speak to him.

(Next morning)

Ike tightened the last buckle on his spaulders and checked the old leather of his scabbard, making sure it was still strong enough to hold the weight of Ragnell. Satisfied, he left his cabin and began his search for Zelgius. Though his conscious was clear for the time being, his heart was heavy. It wasn't like he really wanted to do this but it needed to be done or the whole camp could suffer from a foolish grudge.

Being the person he was, he first headed to the mess hall to get a good fill and then some more. Once overly satisfied he stood and marched off after Zelgius. It didn't take him long to find him near the outskirts if camp. He was leaned against a tree, lost in thought.

"Hey," Ike said, trying to break him off from his thoughts.

Zelgius turned and looked at him quizzically.

"Ike, what are you doing here?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about the way I acted. It was foolish of me if not childish. You said you needed help. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge. What is it?"

Zelgius smiled and opened his mouth only to be cut off by the sound of thundering hooves.

"They're here!" Kieran shouted as he rode past them then continued to make his way into camp.

"Damn it!" Ike spat.

"It can wait Ike, it's about time I fight for the camp anyway."

Ike nodded and patted his shoulder, "You're in command of any who come up here to defend. I'll send some up for you."

Ike ran off into the heart of the camp, some people running off towards Zelgius's direction already. Ike felt his heart rate rise as his adrenaline began to pump. He sent Shinon off with archers to take place on the roof tops. Infantry were to guard the defenses. Calvary would clip off the strays and plug the holes. He made the decision to stay on foot, Aaron would make him a target, he wanted to take the general leading the attack by surprise. He took one more look around and found Sheik standing next to a cabin, watching. He ran up to her and paused, he was going to ask why she wasn't attacking but he stopped himself. These were her people. She didn't look at him as he approached.

"I know he lied to them. He probably told them you kidnapped me and he wants you all to pay. They're fighting to get me back, and yet I'm on the other side fighting for the same reason. My freedom. Cruel irony isn't it? Ike, I'm not sure I can kill my own people," she said still keeping her eyes on the battle.

"Sheik, in this moment you are no longer Zelda, you're Sheik. I'm not saying that it means you're a different person but that's what others will see. They won't recognize you, they won't have mercy on you. Fight for your freedom, it will set them free. Winning the war will send them home," he said.

"How many won't be able to return home?"

"I don't know. Only their passion will determine that. Sheik, I don't mean to insult you but you haven't been a Princess in years. Since your mother passed. Are they really your people or your father's and brother's?"

Sheik looked away.

(Sheik)

She removed two knives from their sheathes, Ike was right. How could she call them her people? Most of the castle attendants knew about her father's abuse and had done nothing. She never really had the intention of ever ruling these people. They were pieces of her broken past. She had enough of her father's ever tightening grip on her life. It was time to sever his hand.

She gave a nod to Ike, who returned the gesture then she crept her way into battle. She had a pair of long knives that curved around her hands and the tip reached her elbow. As she walked through the mass she sliced open the back of unsuspecting soldier's necks, their opponent took the advantage and finished them off. She did this for only a few moments before someone finally approached her. They swung at her. She ducked under the sword, quickly found a small space between the man's armor and faked a punch. The man tried to dodge but her knife quickly open the man's stomach. He roared and fell to his knees. She heard footsteps run at her from behind. Turning and blocking a sword with one hand she brought her elbow back and felt her knife sink into the previous man's throat. She pulled it out and brought a foot up, kicking her new enemy in the chest. This bought her some space. She didn't waste any time in continuing her attack. She ran and jumped at him, making a sideswipe motion and slicing the man's throat open.

She stood and turned, heading even deeper into the fray. She sheathed her right knife and removed just a single small knife. She heard a man bellow as he ran her. She threw the knife and heard the man's bellow becoming nothing but gurgling. She removed another similar knife. She had bigger fish to fry than the ones jumping at her.

(Ike)

Ike blocked and kicked in one fluid motion then brought Ragnell down on the man. There was no pause as another man quickly took the place of the other. Ike had found the general leading the attack but making his way towards him was no easy feat. He easily took the man down with a push during the act of blocking then gave him a punch to the face. He stabbed and ripped Ragnell out diagonally, cutting the man almost in two. The cavalry were doing better than expected and the archers continued to rain arrow storm after arrow storm on the enemy. He trusted Titania had taken charge of the cavalry and Shinon was doing the best he could with the archers. Success was to be expected if it weren't for the seemingly never ending wave of soldiers. As soon as one fell two more took his place.

Ike found himself in the tree line, he took the cover offered and began to creep from tree to tree. The general sat twenty feet off, watching the progress of his troops from his elegant white horse. He showed no emotion, just a thin line were his mouth should be. His eyes were black and cold. His squared shoulders showed he knew nothing more than his job and was good at it.

Ike took a deep breath and walked out from his cover. The man looked over at him with no surprise or anger or excitement. Nothing. He was just an empty soul. Ike nodded at him, he would have tried to spit an insult but they didn't speak the same language. Insults wouldn't have angered this flesh with no soul anyway. Instead the man just charged. Ike shrugged and waited until the man was almost on top of him, sword drawn. Ike dropped to the ground and prayed the trick Oscar taught him would work. He rolled to his right and stuck Ragnell up, still hoping he was in the right spot. The horse barely saw him and tried to jump but it wasn't high enough to dodge Ike's sword as blood spilled from its belly. The horse collapsed on landing and threw its rider off. The man rolled to the ground before standing and again running at Ike, not even pausing to look at his screaming horse. Ike charged in return, not wanting the man to have an advantage with his momentum. Their swords clashed and they met each other's eyes. Ike hoped the man could see his steely determination and unwilling desire to back down, stubbornness some might even call it. All Ike could see was the man's black eyes, they gave away one single emotion, arrogance. There was a faint smile on the man's lips, he was sure he was going to win. They pushed away from each other.

Before either of them could make a move a thundering of hooves called their attention. It was Titania. She brought her horse a stop and looked at the man's clothing then she looked at Ike. She knew who his opponent was.

"Be careful," she warned before speeding off again, sure he could take of things by himself. Ike looked back at the general and waited for him to make the first move. The general realized this and made his move quickly, taking a swing at Ike's ribs. He blocked it and returned with a kick to the knee. The man grunted and stumbled back, his armor protecting him just enough from the kick. He looked at Ike oddly. Maybe they didn't fight like this in the army but it was the way Ike fought, the man had better adjust strategies.

"Right," said the man in a thick accent, "I forgot barbarians don't go by the rules."

"So you can speak. I might congratulate you if we weren't preoccupied," Ike returned.

The man gave him a long look, "You don't speak to me like that."

"Have we already forgotten of my barbarianism? I don't follow the rules of society, I'm too stupid to learn in your opinion though, aren't I? They only way I know, is my own," Ike returned with a smirk.

The man took a minute to comprehend his words but when he did, he didn't take very kindly to them. He spit something in his own language and stabbed. Ike dodged and swung his own sword at the man's out stretched arm. The man saw his mistake to late and tried to retreat, to no avail. The man didn't scream but just fell to his knees in defeat, his severed arm at rest next to him. Ike found no joy in war, only a sick man could. He found no joy in the 'art' of warfare. He found no joy in watching others suffer if they did not deserve it. This man did not deserve to suffer.

(Sheik)

"Confidence is not a burden unless bloated into arrogance. I know my mistake and it has been a fatal one at that," the general said in Hyrulean then in Ike's language, "You won. Finish me."

Sheik watched as Ike nodded and beheaded the man. A quick death. She climbed down from the tree was in and walked towards him, keeping her eyes off the body. Ike turned to her, "He said something in your language, what was it?"

"Bastard."

"No, after that."

"Oh. 'Confidence is not a burden unless bloated into arrogance. I know my mistake and it has been a fatal one at that.' It's a shame death was the only thing able to humble him," she said.

Ike nodded and motioned for her to follow him. They walked in silence, both knew it would be some time before the enemy would retreat and realized their general was dead. She wondered if Ike felt the same as she did, she felt like this battle was too easy. It must have been a simple warning but it was still strange. A man ran past them. Then another and another after that. Pretty soon it was a frenzy of fleeing soldiers rushing past them, some bleeding heavily as if a wild animal had attacked them. Ike noticed the strange injuries as well and smirked.

"Looks like the Laguz made it here safely," he said.

**Anoter A/N: I know this doesn't follow anything from the video games, not even the personalities but this is how my imagination works. Oh, one more thing, I'm throwing in a character that doesn't belong in either video game in the chapter after this one or chapter 7. We'll see. =) Crap, one more thing, I promise, don't be afraid to review! I'm open to criticism and, of course, your lovely thoughts.**


	6. Ragnell

**Sorry guys, this isn't a new chapter but I just realized I didn't explain why Ike still has Ragnell. Instead of returning it to its rightful place, he hesitated. **

Ike looked at the powerful sword in his hands. He knew it wasn't his right to keep it but what if he did? What if he needed it again? A blessed sword was nothing to just keep. It was sacred. He wondered if his thoughts were really his own or if they were being pushed on him by something else, _someone_ else. He shook his head, trying to clear but it didn't do any good. He was sick of making choices, always doing the best he could for everyone else. Would it be that bad to do something for himself? His hands shook. Why should he give it back? Was it not a gift? His anger built and he knew his common sense was becoming hazy and was soon to be lost. He didn't care. He sheathed the sword and made a final decision: he would keep the sword but it would be last resort. He would use his fists and dagger before he ever used Ragnell.

**Alright. That's all you get. The next chapter is coming together pretty well and I'll try, ****_try_****, to get it up by this coming Friday or Saturday. Don't quote me on anything though.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of these characters (besides Ike's friends, Aaron, and my version of Death) they belong to Nintendo. Warning: This chapter is really cheesy but it is the longest. Bear with me, the story will pick up soon.**

(Ike)

Ike smiled and waited for the sea of men to pass before jogging back to his own army. He grazed the field and found a large blue cat standing near the tree line, next to him was another large cat, who was tan with green eyes. The tan Cat was a bit smaller than the blue one but neither compared to the blue Tiger standing close by. Ike smiled as he recognized the Laguz. He ran at Ranulf and tackled him. Ranulf yowled and pinned him down, teeth bared. Ike laughed, "Nice to see you too, buddy."

Ranulf huffed and released him. Ike looked over at the tan Cat and dipped his head respectfully, "A pleasure to see you too, Lethe."

Lethe looked him over and gave a short growl in response. Ike turned and gave a similar greeting to the Tiger, Mordecai, who dipped his head in return. Sheik joined him and gave them a weak smile. Mordecai leaned close to her and inspected her. Her eyes widened as she looked at Ike then back at the Tiger sniffing her.

"Uh, Ike..."

"It's okay. Mordecai won't hurt you. I'm not sure you ever met the Laguz, have you?"

"No, I would have remembered."

"Right. Well, I'll properly introduce you when they return to their less, uh, feral forms."

Sheik nodded and watched as Mordecai gave her a small nudge and watched the tree line for a few more moments.

"Don't worry about them, their general is taken care of. They won't reform for a time," Ike told them.

Upon hearing that they immediately returned to their more human forms and looked at Ike.

"Thanks for coming," Ike said.

"It wasn't easy convincing Skrimir to allow just us to come. It's nice to see you too by the way," Ranulf answered.

"This is Ranulf, Ranulf this is Sheik," Ike said. They shook hands. Ike repeated the process for each Laguz, only Lethe didn't shake hands. Ike opened his mouth to ask the whereabouts of Greil when a hand griped his shoulder. He turned and found Zelgius looking at him expectedly. Ike nodded and looked at the Laguz to apologize but he had some business to attend to when he saw Ranulf glaring at Zelgius. Zelgius looked at him quizzically.

"Have we met before...?" Zelgius said.

"Not quite like this but you could say that," he responded coolly.

Zelgius's eyes widened. A shiver went down his spine.

"Oh God... No, I'm not... Listen, I can explain but I need to talk to Ike for a minute-"

"You're not going anywhere, I know who you are. It would be better if you just left."

Ike looked back and forth between them.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What? How do you two know each other? Ranulf, I need to talk to Zelgius. It's okay, I've known him for a long time."

"Not long enough," Ranulf retorted.

"Ranulf, leave them be," Sheik murmured. She looked at Zelgius and nodded. He nodded in return.

What was this? Some sort of conspiracy? Before anything else could be said Greil approached. Zelgius sighed, "Talk to me when you have free time." Then he moved his hand away from his shoulder and waited for Greil's approach.

"You're back. Are you sure your return was a wise choice?" Greil asked.

"I need help, I can't do it alone," Zelgius said.

"A shame it took four years to figure that out," Greil responded.

"I agree. I'm sorry about it. All of it, but this isn't the time or place to talk about it," he said politely.

Greil nodded and turned to Ike and Sheik, "I see you managed not to kill each other. That's good. Ike, Titania tells me you fought the general. You were successful I presume?"

Ike nodded, he was hoping for some form of approval from his father but Greil just nodded in return and turned to Sheik.

"Does the camp know you are?"

She shook her head.

"We have to tell them at some point but for now, lay low," he said then added, "Zelgius, come with me. We need to speak."

He nodded and walked after the Commander. _'Of course,'_ Ike thought.

He sighed and turned back to the Laguz, or rather just Ranulf. The other two had wandered off to do whatever Laguz do.

"Ike, don't trust him. He, well, he's not healthy. That's all I'm going to say," Ranulf said. Ike looked at him curiously but Ranulf just gave him a serious look and then rebounded into his goofy smile. Ranulf turned to Sheik, "So, you're a Hyrulean, right?"

(Sheik)

"How-"

"Sorry, but being part cat I can smell your scent. It's small but you share a similar scent as the men who fled just now," he answered.

Sheik watched him carefully. He was an odd character, she had never seen a Laguz up close before. His goofy smile told her he wasn't a very serious person unless it was important. He seemed like an okay guy, despite his claim on Zelgius.

She took note of his abnormally bright blue hair and his peculiar eye colors before saying, "Yes, I am Hyrulean, only by blood."

He nodded, understanding what she meant by her statement.

"This is unfortunate," he said looking around.

"Be more specific," she said.

"All if this. This whole situation."

She nodded and looked at Ike. He nodded too but he wasn't looking at Ranulf. His gaze seemed distant, his lips a thin line. She looked at Ranulf and back at Ike. Did he see it too? Ike was some place far off, a multitude of things to be thinking about. She remembered the look he had cast at his father when he had walked away with Zelgius, it seemed he was still seeking his approval after all these years. Was he thinking about that? Or was he thinking about what Zelgius had to say? Was he thinking about the Mad King's War? Was he thinking about what the future held? Was he thinking about what could have been if the world held no anger, no violence?

She didn't know. She wasn't Ike. She was Sheik. As badly as she wanted to know she couldn't but she did know what Sheik was thinking. She knew what she was wondering. That's all she should have to worry about but human nature had a way of merging nurturing and survival into one. To survive you had to have someone to survive with you, you pick that one person and you nurture them, take of them and hope they, in turn, will do the same for you. If they die, so do you.

Sheik blinked a few times, what was she thinking? Ike wasn't that person, it was Shinon, as a brother of course. She couldn't ever think of anyone in a more-than-friends way or they would most likely die. She looked at Ike again. Why did her thoughts lead her there? Especially since she hadn't talked to Ike for more than a few minutes a day. A small thought emerged. What if Ike didn't have that someone to hold him up? Greil hardly seemed the type to become too close to his children, like a defense to keep the thought of losing them wouldn't cut too deep. Then who kept him up for so long?

Oh. Zelgius. He was Ike's brother, or as close as one. No wonder Ike was cut so deep. Then there was Mist, she must have helped as much as she could. Then there was Dawn and Sebastian. Maybe she was over thinking this whole thing. A voice pulled her out the jumbled mess of names and connections she had created.

"Sheik," Shinon repeated.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

The question was simple but she knew what he meant. Was she okay with killing her own people?

"Yeah. I'll live," she said.

He watched her closely but didn't push.

"Ike, what are you still doing here? Zelgius wanted to talk to you. Remember? Who cares if Greil is there? Go find him," she ordered.

Ike looked at her and nodded. Ranulf looked like he was going to protest but Ike was already gone.

"This is going to be one huge mess," Ranulf muttered.

"What's so bad about Zelgius?" Sheik finally asked.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine as Zelgius but he's not always Zelgius," he paused and looked at Shinon, "Shinon, do you remember the man dressed in black armor? The Black Knight?"

Shinon's eyes widened.

"Damn it!" Shinon turned on his heel and sprinted after Ike who was somewhere out if sight, "Ike!" He shouted desperately.

Sheik looked at Ranulf, "The Black Knight?"

"Yeah, he was Rider and almost killed Greil during the war. He's kind of unstable."

"Kind of!" She shouted.

"Yeah okay, fine. He's probably really mentally unstable."

"What are we doing standing here?"

"Ike and Greil combined, I don't think he'll attack. We should be stopping Shinon before he lets Ike know. Greil already knows but Ike already has rocky footing with Zelgius."

"Damn it! Everything is so complicating in this camp, isn't it?"

Ranulf gave her a so-so look before nodding. She sighed and ran after Shinon.

(Ike)

Ike walked towards Greil's cabin, he had run to catch up but apparently he hadn't been fast enough. He opened the door but the cabin was empty.

"Ike?"

He turned and saw his father standing behind him. Ike looked around his shoulder but there was no Zelgius.

"Where's Zelgius?"

"I don't know. He followed me for all but a minute before he just disappeared. Boy," Greil warned, "You better go find him before something bad happens. His will isn't as strong as yours."

Ike didn't even give him a curious look, his father had given orders and he wasn't going to waste time. He took off towards the stump, it wasn't just his favorite spot.

(Sheik)

She had only turned down a single row of cabins before an arm wrapped around her torso. She removed a knife from one of her sleeves but before she could sink it into the neck of her enemy, she felt something hard hit her near the temple. The world went red for a second before her grip loosened around her knife completely and the red ebbed away into inky blackness.

(Ike)

He burst into the clearing, his eyes searching for Zelgius but it was as empty as Greil's cabin had been. He sighed. Maybe Zelgius had just left again. He turned on his heel and marched off towards camp, the sun dipping under the trees. He spent the rest of the daylight asking around and searching high and low for the run away. No one had seen him since the battle ended. When at last the night sky darkened the earth he walked to Sheik's cabin and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again and waited. Nothing.

_She's probably asleep, _he thought before returning to his own cabin. A part of him wanting to go back and open the door just to make sure she was there. Her hearing unbelievable but she was stubborn. If she didn't want to answer, she wasn't going to answer. He entered his cabin and began to undress, the events of the day had left him mildly exhausted. He had just taken his pants off when there was a knock on the door. Ike sighed but before he could answer it Ranulf invited himself in.

"Ranulf-"

"Ike, I saw you knock on Sheik's door. She's hasn't been seen since she ran after Shinon who ran after you. Ike, Shinon hasn't seen her either," he said.

Ike felt his blood chill. He remembered seeing Zelgius take a liking to Sheik. He had never thought much more of it besides friendship but Ranulf's previous words ran through his mind _He's not healthy. _Then Greil's, _His will isn't as strong as yours. _He grabbed Ragnell and sprinted out the door. This time he knew the clearing wasn't going to be empty.

(Sheik)

Sheik groaned and rubbed her temple. She was on her back but her body was slumped over… over someone's shoulder. She blinked a few times and tried to wiggle loose from the arm around her waist. The arm was fully clad in armor, black armor. Twisting her head she saw the figure was completely covered in thick, black armor, it was Zelgius but not Zelgius. It was the Black Knight.

"Good to see you're awake," a deep, thick voice said. It didn't sound like Zelgius in the least, it made her question what Ranulf had said.

"Good to know you aren't working for my Father but you're on some other team completely. Yeah, thanks Zelgius," she retorted.

Silence. A shiver.

"Sheik? No. No! Damn it! Sheik, listen-" Zelgius's normal voice says for but a moment.

More silence. Another shiver.

"Don't worry about that, my stay won't be long. You're just bait, very pretty bait I might add," says the deep, thick voice. The voice of the Black Knight. Sheik shivers, not because she's changing personas but because his words feel like a thousand worms are just beneath her skin, wiggling and squirming. He lifted her and flipped her around so her head was against his chest. She twisted her body slightly and looked at the covered face. She couldn't even see his eyes, his green eyes should have been sparkling and glowing in the dark like they always seemed to but there was nothing but darkness. She glared into the darkness and felt her anger heat her blood to a boil. She knew what his plan was. She was bait for Ike. The Black Knight was going to divide and conquer. Ranulf had told her already, the Knight wasn't strong enough to take both father and son on.

"You're not very good at conversation," he said.

"You want to talk?" she spat.

"Or Rock, Paper, Scissors," he offered.

She looked at him, she didn't know what to say or what to do. She just raised her hand into a fist and waited. He did the same. They shook their fists three times and on the third time down they chose their weapons. They did this several times. While they did she could feel his armor. It wasn't normal. Being a magic user she could feel the cursed aura radiate off of it in overwhelming waves. It was almost nauseating. By their thirtieth round the Black Knight threw his hand up.

"I swear you're cheating!" he shouted.

"How can I cheat at-"

Rapid footsteps interrupted them. There, standing in front of them was a pantless Ike. She looked at him in wonder, he stood in his underwear with a scowl on his face. It would have been intimidating if it weren't for his lack of pants. Even the Black Knight didn't know what to say.

"Uh, listen, before we start this dual, I think you should put some pants on. Sure I want to see you suffer and die a painful death, to watch the life drain out of your eyes but at least with some dignity," the Knight said.

Ike raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement but before walking away he said, "You promise not to leave, not to take her away?"

"I came for you, not her," he answered.

Ike shot him a skeptical look before leaving. Sheik had a pit in her stomach.

"You aren't going to let me go if he loses, are you?"

"Of course not."

"What are you…" she trailed off, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"There's plenty of options," he said. She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

(Ike)

Ike sprinted into his cabin, almost fell over trying to put his pants on, and then sprinted back out. The Knight's response to his presence hadn't been at all what he expected but neither did he expect the Knight to be there. He came to the clearing again and watched as the Knight sat Sheik down on the stump and removed his sword, the sister sword to Ragnell: Alondite. Ike remembered the sword well from previous battles, Alondite matched Ragnell in every way but in color. Ike saw Sheik pull out a knife but he shook his head, it wouldn't do any good. Ike stood ready for the Knight's attack.

Ike took a step towards his enemy. The man who nearly killed his father. The man who led The Massacre. He would pay. Ike felt his rage, his grief, his blatant hatred burn through his heart. Everything his father had taught him held tight in his mind. He watched his opponent carefully. He would win this time. He sent the silent promise to the wind and hoped it would reach the dead. Then, it began.

The Knight charged, Ike rolled to the right and raised his sword in defense when he came to one knee, deflecting the blow the Knight had sent for him. Ike knew the Knight hasn't seen him in years and knew nothing of what he had learned since then. Ike felt the shift in weight as the Knight released Ike from their short standoff, giving Ike the chance to get to his feet. The Knight gave him no rest as another blow came at his rib cage, Ike blocked it and pushed off, sending his own strike at the shoulder, hoping to damage the armor. The Knight was quicker, blocked and aimed a kick at Ike's chest. Ike waited for his foot to leave the ground and quickly shoved him away as their swords had not disconnected. The Knight tipped back and tried to fight gravity. There was a crash as he hit the ground. Ike knew better to approach, a sweep at the legs could mean the end. Instead he cut at some of the armor, removing a piece around the hips. The Knight bellowed in rage and rolled to his feet, swinging at Ike's head as he turned to face him.

Ragnell met Alondite with a loud clang. It could have been minutes that passed or seconds, maybe even hours. Time was lost as the fight failed to crown a victor yet. Bruises would come by light but failed to hinder Ike. He managed to remove only a few more pieces of armor but nothing else. Cuts deep and shallow colored black in areas as the moons gray light sucked color from the world.

They pushed away from each other, both panting but unwilling to give in.

"Do you remember the threat I told your father before I defeated him? It still stands. I will watch the life drain from your eyes. I will kill your father. Your sister, and your fried over there... Well, there's a multitude of options there," he said from across the clearing. They had traded sides since the beginning, now Sheik was at Ike's back.

"Your friends, they were just the beginning. I'll finish what I started. Your whole camp will burn, nothing will be left but ash to be blown away, just like its memory from the people who knew it. You were foolish to think you could defeat me. Just wait till I tell your father of your death, tell him you went to join your bitch mother-"

Ike went deaf, his rage overwhelmed him, his glare pierced past the armor, he knew it hit the person who was underneath. Ike felt his body move without being commanded, just one thought ran through his mind: revenge. Not the most wholly thought but one that had never left his mind, one that kept him up at night. A thought that could tear apart more than just a man if it chose too.

Ike threw Ragnell above him. He felt as if he was someone else, just watching from the outside while someone took control that wasn't human. He leapt into the air after his sword, grabbed hold of the hilt and leaned his weight toward the Knight aiming his blow at the speechless man clad in black. Ragnell made contact with the armor, cracking it. The crack grew, spreading its web across the entire suit. Soon it looked like dozens of spiders had spun the armor from black web. It crumbled as the man fell to his knees, exposing the bastard behind the deaths of so many. Only, it wasn't what Ike expected. Zelgius looked at him, his sad eyes locked on his old friend.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled before collapsing.

Ike looked at him with a blank expression. He heard voices from the woods as Ranulf burst into the clearing with Greil at his heels. Ike gave them the same blank expression before turning to Sheik. He wanted ask if she was hurt but his mouth was numb. The numbness spread through his body before he dropped Ragnell and fell to the ground.

(Sheik)

"Ike?" She called out cautiously before his eyes rolled back and he fell to ground. She ran towards the two men she had befriended over the course of a few days. They both lay limp next to each other, both cut and bleeding, both still breathing though. She heard Greil call Ike's name and come running. He kneeled down next to his son and lifted his head. Sheik looked up and saw Ranulf approach Greil and Ike, he wasn't sure what to do so he just watched. Sheik looked over at her other blue haired companion and lifted his head. His breathing was even though he was bleeding from a deep cut in his shoulder from Ike's attack. She looked at Ranulf.

"Ranulf, he needs medical attention, both of them do. Greil can take Ike, you and I can take Zelgius," she said.

Ranulf looked down at Zelgius, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Ranulf, there's an explanation for his actions. They weren't his own, believe me. The armor... I'll explain when we get to camp," she said softly.

"Fine, it had better a damn good explanation," Ranulf muttered before helping her shoulder Zelgius. Greil didn't even glance at them before lifting Ike up, putting one arm under his back and the other under his knees. When they entered the infirmary they laid the two men in separate cots and Ranulf set off to find Rhys. Sheik tried not to stare but she couldn't help but watch Greil as he sat next to son. His expression was grim, his chin rested in the crook of his index finger and thumb. His gaze fixed on the ground. She wasn't sure what to say or if she should say anything. Before she could decide Rhys came through the door, followed by Ranulf. She wondered why Shinon hadn't showed himself yet but she knew that when it came to this camp he wasn't too curious about her whereabouts, he knew she liked time alone. Maybe he assumed this was one of the times. She sighed and watched as Rhys looked over the men.

"This is strange... They've both collapsed from pure exhaustion. Their injuries aren't too serious, just Zelgius's shoulder," he mumbled half to himself.

He worked on them for a few minutes before he was finished.

"That's all I can do, you'll just have to wait until they wake up."

"How long will that take?" Greil asked in a husky voice.

"They should be awake before the afternoon tomorrow. For now, we should all get some rest," Rhys said though he looked at Greil specifically. Then he turned to Sheik.

"As for you, let me see your head," he said. He looked at the bruise and healed the cut. He smiled at her, "Keep your chin up." It was only loud enough for her to hear, he stood and nodded at them before exiting. Ranulf followed.

"Sheik, you should go get some rest," Greil said.

"And you shouldn't? I watched them fight, the brute force, the anger. I want them to be okay just as bad as you. I know what happened, and I have to say it was nothing I've seen before. The last strike, neither of them were the same people I had known. They were so different, so unlike themselves. I know about the armor. It radiated some sort of evil magic... I'm not sure. It was strange," she replied.

Greil looked at her for a moment but sighed. He knew it was no use trying to change her mind. Instead they waited in silence.

(Ike)

Ike stood in the clearing, the stump now a full grown tree swaying its branches in the wind. He looked up and saw Dawn and Sebastian sitting in the branches, looking down at him. He smiled back and approached the tree but his friends shook their heads.

"Not just yet, you still have time," Dawn said softly.

"Go make the most of it. You lived because you have something important to do. You mourned long enough. You'll see us again someday, just not for a while," Sebastian said with a smirk. He stood on the branch, walked to the edge and leaped off, disappearing as soon as his foot left the branch.

"Ike, he's right. Oh and that Sheik girl, you should talk to her more often," Dawn suggested before following Sebastian's example and disappearing. Ike watched time pass like seconds and the tree fade away into a stump again. Sheik faded into existence, she sat off to the side against a tree. She seemed lost in thought, she had a small golden instrument in her hands, plunking slowly at the strings. With his limited knowledge of instruments he barely recognized the object in her hands as a lyre. Then the vision dimmed and disappeared, leaving him alone in inky blackness again.

(Zelgius Point of View Previous to Sheik Kidnapping)

He put a hand on Ike's shoulder. He had to let him know soon. He could hear the voice in the back of his mind silently beg him to give in. It was only a matter of time before it became angry. The sub-human before them looked at him, a face that seemed vaguely familiar but he wasn't sure why. The Laguz spoke, the sound of his voice… a shiver ran down his spine as a memory from the Black Knight surfaced:

He readied Alondite to meet the blue Cat as it charged at him. They had exchanged words before the sub-human had morphed and the fight had begun.

He knew the Laguz understood who he was when he had the accursed armor on. That was the only form the sub-human knew. Before he could explain Greil approached them and exchanged a few words before summoning him to follow. He looked back at Ike. He wasn't going to have time to explain before it was too late. He gave Ike an apologetic pat on the shoulder and followed Greil for as long as the Knight would allow him.

_I gave you enough time, now it's my turn to say hello to Ike, _the Knight said in his mind.

He tried to fight it. He only needed another half hour or so. He was so close, but he knew he wasn't going to make it.

_Don't fight me, Zelgius! I'll only make it worse, I'll make them suffer. All of them. Unless you give in. Greil is beside you, an easy target, kill him. Kill him now and I'll let you go for another few days._

Zelgius didn't move. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

_Fine! You'll pay for your insolence! _

Zelgius felt pain rack his whole body. Every muscle felt as if it were on fire. His bones like magma. He used the last of his strength to disappear into the trees. The pain intensified, it took every ounce of will he had left not to let a scream rip from his throat.

(Black Knight)

If only the foolish man hadn't let his weakness blind him. He could have avoided this but that's what the Knight did; he fed off the weakness of this man. He had been created by this so called 'blessed' armor. The swords may have been blessed but the armor was far from it. The armor's 'blessing' brought the darkest and most impure thoughts to light and created a persona out of them. One that reversed and flipped every thought this host had. The Knight took command of his host and walked a few feet from where he once stood. He ripped off the cloth that covered the armor and began to put it on. A plan forming in his mind.

He would take the girl, Sheik, hostage. Being the hero as always, Ike would come to the rescue. It would be a long duel as Ike was just as stubborn as his father but there was no question as to who would come out on top. Once that was taken care of he would wait a few days for the grief to take a strong hold on Greil. In the meantime he would have a little… fun with the girl. When both men were taken care of he would have no one left with enough will to take him down. He would set Tellius ablaze.

He walked from the protection of the trees and smiled at his luck. Sheik was running after the archer with the long hair. He grinned and took his time crossing. She slowed down as she prepared to turn, giving him the opportunity to take her. She reached for a knife but he brought Alondite's hilt to her temple, knocking her out cold. He threw her over his shoulder and headed for the woods. He would round the camp as he headed for the clearing he knew Ike would check first. There was no need to worry about patrol, they would be busy cleaning up the mess the battle had created.

Four hours. Four long hours of waiting and Ike had yet to show. He sighed. His legs were almost asleep at this point. He casted a glance at the girl on his shoulder. She had only stirred a few times, mumbling something to soft for his ears to catch. He was about to dump her to the side and go find Ike himself when she stirred again, wiggled and squirmed then stopped. He could hear her breathing quicken.

They exchanged a few words before he felt his host begin to fight again.

(Zelgius)

He heard Sheik's voice snap at him. This was a moment of opportunity to alert her of the Knight's plan. He barely managed to get out five or so words before the fire returned to his body again.

(Black Knight)

He felt his anger rise for a moment. His host wasn't the strongest but also wasn't the easiest to deal with either. He continued to talk until he grew bored and decided that if he had someone to talk to, he would make the best of it. He had no idea how much longer it would take the son of bitch to show up. He never guessed it would take them thirty rounds until a pantless Ike came to the clearing. Sure he wanted to humiliate the man but this was just sad, even for him, the Black Knight. Then, they waited some more while Ike went to put some pants on.

(Black Knight, Final Strike)

He watched in horror and shock as Ike performed the Aether. He should have brought Alondite up to block the attack but it would have done little good. The Aether was not something one could just block. Then it hit. He fell to his knees and felt a wave of nausea wash over him. He felt his mind begin to crumble, pieces falling down as his last stand was realized. He felt a heated anger rise up in him as his world went black and he was no longer anything but a bad memory.

(Zelgius)

He felt his conscious return to his body. He saw Ike standing over him, his blank stare showing no emotion.

"I'm sorry," Zelgius said. He could say nothing more as a cool wave passed over him and he fell to the ground. In the inky blackness the memories the Black Knight had made began merge with his own creating some sort of nightmarish state.

(Present Time, Ike)

Ike blinked his eyes open and tried to sit up only to have a pair of hands hold him down and his muscles tense with pain.

"Easy, boy," Greil said as he helped Ike up.

He looked around and saw Sheik looking over at him, though he couldn't see her smile he could see it in her eyes. He smiled back and turned his head to the cot next to him, Zelgius lay there still asleep. A flurry of different emotions rolled and tumbled through him. Zelgius, his brother, Zelgius, the man who tossed him to the side, and now Zelgius, the Black Knight. Is that why Zelgius had wanted to talk to him alone? To kill him? He looked at the silver sword next to the cot. How had he not recognized Alondite? That should have been obvious. He sighed. He swallowed a few times to wet his throat before asking Sheik the question he had meant to ask seconds before collapsing.

"Sheik, are you hurt?"

Sheik stared at him. The stare could have meant a thousand things but the most evident meaning was: You're worried about me when you just woke up from a battle with a guy like Zelgius? Are you delusional?

Instead she just said, "I'm fine. Are you okay? That last move… what was it?"

Ike gave her a curious look but then it cleared. He vaguely remembered what he had done. He looked at his father, he was giving him a smirk. Sheik must have told him what had happened and he had known what his son had done.

"It's called Aether. I'm… I'm not sure how it all happened," he told her.

She just nodded.

Ike returned his gaze to Zelgius.

"Ike, it's not what you may think. Don't judge him before you know what happened. For me to explain it to you would be wrong. It's better if he tells you," Greil said. Ike just nodded, it had better be a good explanation. The things he did as a Black Knight sickened him to his core. He sighed.

Oscar came in a few minutes later with some lunch. He was about to say something when he was cut off with some shouts and curses from outside. It was Kieran patronizing poor Oscar again. It was a good thing he was a good sport about it. Though he acted naïve about Kieran's hatred he said the most innocent things just mess with the guy. It was everyday thing since Kieran had joined. Oscar sighed and excused himself. Another few minutes passed in silence as Ike and Greil devoured their food. When he finished he looked at his father. He was debating telling him about his dream or not. Sure they weren't the closest but it wasn't like he had anyone else to tell those things to. Especially when it came to the last sentence Dawn had said. He glanced at Sheik then at the infirmary door. He sighed.

"Where's Mist?" Ike asked.

"Hmm?" Greil said through a mouthful of pie.

"Where's Mist?" he repeated.

"Oh, she went into town with Titania. They said they wanted to gather some information about Malum's whereabouts but I think they just wanted a little bit of girl time," he emphasized "girl time".

Ike raised an eyebrow, they were in a war and they wanted "girl time"? His father didn't seem too concerned about it though. Before he could ask why he let them go Zelgius groaned and began to move. They watched in silence. He lifted himself up and looked around. His eyes met Ike's but there was nothing in them but regret and shame.

"I'm still waiting for that talk, Zelgius," Ike offered.

He nodded, "I know. I'm sorry. Damn it, I'm sorry for everything Ike. I never thought that it would go so far as The Massacre. I never thought it would ever go as far as even turning against all of you. I put the armor on thinking it would be nothing more than that, armor. I knew its qualities and I had the only swords that could penetrate the armor. I didn't know what I had gotten myself into. The armor had a mind of its own, it consumed my mind, anything I loved and cherished it tried to destroy. When I took it off for the first time, I had no idea what had happened while I was wearing it, all I knew was that something felt wrong. I hid the armor and swords but when I came back to camp there was a voice, it begged me to put the armor back on but I didn't want to. It all felt so wrong. Instead of going away the voice became angry. It threatened me and gave me a few chances before it would force me to get in the armor again.

"I didn't understand how a voice could force me to do anything until it actually happened. After the last warning I felt like my whole body was ablaze. Then I blacked out. I woke up with both swords at my waist and the armor on. The voice warned me not to take it off again. I listened and only removed it when I had to but there were still periods of time when I would black out and only come to when the voice had finished with whatever it was doing. It didn't take me long to realize what it was doing. There was almost nothing I could do to stop it. When you finally won the war I went into hiding, I travelled long and hard trying to get away from the past. It didn't work. I came to the last and finally idea before the last alternative which was killing myself. I needed your help. I couldn't destroy the armor without suffering the pain of the Black Knight but you had Ragnell. You could do it.

"Needless to say, my plan didn't go as I had hoped. I'm glad you did destroy it though. The memories of the Black Knight did come to me though, including The Massacre," he finished.

"I knew the armor was cursed," Sheik whispered just loud enough for them hear.

"Not cursed, blessed. The armor was supposed to help you complete whatever task you were thinking about as you put it on," Greil corrected.

"I was thinking about finally beating you in a dual, Greil. I did have my doubts though, my mind wandered and I began to think about what life would be like if I never came to Tellius…" Zelgius said.

"I never should have told you about the armor," Greil said.

Silence.

Ike fought through his sore muscles as he stood. He walked to the door and paused. He looked at Zelgius and said, "I forgive you. Don't beat yourself up too bad, you weren't in control. You never wanted anything of what happened. Just remember, 'confidence is not a burden unless bloated into arrogance,' and arrogance is always accompanied with pride," he added.

Zelgius nodded solemnly and looked away. Ike turned and left. After fighting two battles in a day and the being bedridden another half, he needed a wash.

(Sheik)

She watched Ike go, she almost followed but thought better of it. She needed to find Shinon, he would have something to say about her absence. As she got up someone stopped her.

"That quote, it's well known in Hyrule, right?" Greil asked.

Sheik nodded, "Yes. The general that attacked the camp told Ike that."

She turned back around to face him and relayed the story to him. She wasn't sure why she did but it was too late to take it back. She watched as he looked down and nodded. She wondered what he was thinking. Was he finally realizing what a great kid he raised? Though she would have hated to say before, she now found the thought slip into her head and a smile spread to her lips: Ike was a really good guy. She dipped her head respectfully towards Greil before leaving, she headed towards Shinon's cabin. Whether or not he was there she didn't know, she just needed to walk and clear her head.

The day was nice enough, spring chose to smile down on Tellius she thought. She went to her cabin first and grabbed her golden instrument before continuing on her way. She listened to the birds chirp and thought back to a happier time. Soon she walked passed Shinon's cabin and just kept going. She was walking for the sake of walking. She suddenly realized that she'd seen Ike without a shirt and without pants but not at the same time. She let out a short, soft laugh and was grateful she hadn't. Though she thought it would be best to maybe avoid any nearby rivers. Just to be safe. She kept walking until she found the clearing from last night. It was the same one she had first seen Ike when she arrived. She leaned against the nearest tree and looked down at her lyre.

She remembered the tune her mother used to hum to her, a lullaby. She hummed a few notes before repeating it on the lyre, her fingers remembering each note and each string. She played a few more songs that her mother had taught her before she began to make up songs.

"If there's any one thing I miss from this earth, it's genuine music like that," an old raspy voice said across from her.

Sheik looked up from her lyre and saw a figure she knew well.

"Death," she said formally.

The hooded figure glided towards her, his bony hand gripping his scythe. His empty eye sockets held nothing but glowing orbs that changed color depending on his mood. Now they were a soft white color, he turned his gaze to something past her and let out a sigh that sounded like a breeze rustling some leaves.

"Sheik, how many times have we met?"

"Many, I've lost track. I actually stopped counting after ten," she said.

"Over ten deaths yet your spirit revives each time, not wanting to leave until you are ready. I suppose in many ways your blessing from the goddesses of Hyrule is a gift and a curse. I've written your name in my book of the dead a few times only to erase it, I stopped after five. Now tell me, what brings you here? This place, in my perspective, is a place more known for the deaths it delivers rather than the justice," he said.

"Family, at first, then a job. Now, it's more of a prison as my father wages war against the people who live here. What brings you here?"

"Well, I came to collect the souls of those who died here yesterday when I noticed your presence. I was curious. I also have some news. There is a presence here that is fading, not because of sickness, because their time here is coming to an end. I suspect that sometime, oh maybe around June, I'll be back. I'm not sure if this means anything to you, unless you're that unlucky presence. I can't seem to pinpoint it yet but it's somewhere in this camp. Well, I wish the best of luck to you, if there is any left, and I'll see you in June, eh?"

He turned to his right and called out, "Armageddon!"

Nothing came.

"That blasted hellhound… Armageddon!"

(Ike)

Ike grabbed his clothes from the edge of the creek and dressed. He heard a growl. He pulled his head through his shirt and looked around, as if that did any good. The tips of his hair covered the top of his vision. He sighed and slicked it back, he grabbed his headband and tied it. He took a look around but nothing came out to attack him. He shrugged. He reached for Ragnell and the growl returned. He paused. The growling didn't die down though, it continued until he moved his hand away from the large sword. Great, just what he needed, a giant beast of some sort stalking him.

Ike made a quick grab for Ragnell, the growl morphed into a snarl then a bark before something crashed into his back. Ike wrestled it for a minute before ultimately loosing. He looked at the creature who looked down at him. It was a dog, sort of. Its short cut fur was as dark as the night, its maw and underbelly were medium brown, pretty normal for a Doberman. This was not a Doberman though. Large horns jutted from its skull with a smooth curve, ribs from some unlucky person or beast covered the animals own ribs like armor. Two, one from each side, almost met around the neck, like a collar, but where they should meet there was a small skull of some kind. The large paws of the beast had metal cuffs, like someone had tried to imprison it before. Despite the main body of the animal closely resembling a Doberman, it had a long, black tail that was tipped with a sharp, triangular spike.

The beast's dark red irises tore into him, its snout wrinkled into a nasty snarl. So, he was going to mauled by a hellish beast? Could this week get any better? It closed the distance between them until their noses touched, their eyes still locked. Then the growling stopped. The pressure of its sharp claws lessened. Then it licked his face. It rolled off of him and wagged its tail back a forth, its butt in the air and its tongue hanging half-way out of its mouth. Ike wiped the hell-beast drool off his face and stared at the animal for a minute, unsure what to think or do. So, he did what anyone else would do when confronted by a stray dog, he grabbed a stick and threw it. The hell-dog ran after it, caught it before it hit the ground and brought it back.

The hell-dog dropped it at his feet and looked at him expectedly. Was it asking to be petted? It nudged his hand with its snout and whined.

"Uh, good hell-dog, beast, monster… I have no idea what you are to be honest," Ike said as he kneeled down and petted the hell-dog who licked his hand a few times. Ike picked up Ragnell from the ground, sheathed it before the hell-dog could growl, and began to walk away. He heard a lighthearted bark and a scrambling of paws as the hell-dog ran after him. He glanced at the beast again, just to be sure he wasn't hallucinating. The hell-dog trotted next him with its tongue still lolling out the side of its mouth.

They walked for only a few minutes before they heard someone calling out a name. Ike looked at the hell-dog, "Is that your master? I can only imagine what they look like if you look like, well, like you."

The hell-dog cocked his head to the side but kept walking. Sure Ike was expecting some sort of dark, shady character to own the hell-dog, not an actual descendant from Hell. Ike met the eyes of Death and nodded.

"Okay, I'm just going to assume I'm still unconscious in the infirmary and this all some sort of dream created from my loss of blood," Ike said.

"Ah, Armageddon! There you are! Wait…" the hooded skeleton looked from Ike to the hell-dog then back to Ike.

"So, this is you hell-dog, beast, monster thing?"

"Hellhound, boy. Yes, he is mine but… why are you still alive?" he wondered aloud.

"I'm actually started to question that," Ike said sarcastically.

"No, you are still among the living, boy. What's your name?"

"Ike."

"What happened when you found Armageddon?"

Ike looked passed the hooded figure and saw Sheik staring at him equal wonder. Ike casually told them what had come to pass.

"Hmm… this is interesting. It seems as if the Hellhound has bonded to you. This happens only after you die, a Hellhound sniffs you out and stays with you in the afterlife. Armageddon is just a pup though… Ah, I see. Well, you may keep the 'hell-dog' as you call him. His name is completely unoriginal, you may change it if you like. Just, keep him away from strangers, he bites and spits fire. Well, I best be on my way. Sheik, I'm sure it's quite obvious now. I'll see you in June," Death said before melting into the shadows.

Ike looked at his new dog. Armageddon looked back him, his tongue still lolled to the side.

"Well, this has been an interesting day. Hey, I'm heading back to camp to get something to eat. Wanna come?" he said to Sheik.

(Sheik)

Sheik nodded numbly. She looked at the Hellhound and back at Ike. Hellhounds were born when their master was soon in coming. She knew what Death had meant. Ike had three months left to live.

**A/N: Yep. The new character is Armageddon. To those Pokémon nerds, yes, he is a Houndoom. That news aside, I have some terrible news: I have to change a genre of this story. When I post the next chapter, you'll see just what I have done. Good news? Hahaha! I have none. I hope you enjoyed this cheesy chapter though! Review and let me know what you think, the good and the bad! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry again for the delay, I had a severe case of writers block then had four teeth pulled (may they rest in peace, my only perfect teeth). Trying to rush this and lacking in much needed inspiration, I have produced a less than perfect chapter but one that is important to the plot and the one that has forced me to add a genre. A special thanks to BipolarIke for the awesome reviews and LunaAzule829 (who has an amazing Disney Fan Fiction!) for helping me edit my work. Thanks guys! Alright, roll the disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, save for Dawn, Sebastian, and Reus, the rest belong to Nintendo. On to the story! **

Sheik sat across from Ike as he devoured even more food, it hasn't more than half an hour since he last ate. She looked down at her hand, a perfect rep apple in her hand. Too perfect. She dug a nail into the side, a crescent cut leaked out some of the apple's juice. Life was unfair. It held no mercy for any who had a heart to beat. It was a beautiful lie, where as death was a painful truth. Death. She looked over at Ike again, still oblivious to her down mood. She turned her eyes on Armageddon, he looked at her with... Was that concern in his eyes? She almost glared at the Hellhound but stopped herself, it wasn't his fault. He was just a constant reminder of what was to come, not the actual deliverer. She let out a sigh through her nose and glanced at her lyre, lying on the table. She considered playing but she felt a bit self conscious, he glanced around the mess hall. No one was there but her and Ike, Oscar had left as soon as he gave Ike a second helping of lunch.

"Ike, what would you say if I asked you to be my friend?"

Ike paused and swallowed. She knew the question sounded crazy, it was crazy. To be honest though, she had no idea how to be sure someone was your friend or they were your friend and you were just their acquaintance.

"I would have to yes," he said before saying, "But only if we share a few more stories."

Sheik nodded in agreement. She had a new piece of information now, The Massacre was the name of the battle that took so many lives, including a majority of Ike's friends and it had been lead by the Black Knight. She wanted to know exactly what had happened though, she didn't like gaps. Though she did wonder what story to share with Ike, she didn't have many she was willing to share but not telling him would go against the whole "friends" thing. Or, at least, she thought it did.

"Alright, another story telling night," she promised. He smiled at her before going back to his second lunch.

When he finished they walked back to Greil's cabin, just check in and see if there was anything to be done.

"Not at the moment, I had someone trail the soldiers who fled to pinpoint their location, he has yet to return. Until he does make an appearance, go have some fun or something," he told them.

"Where's Zelgius?" Sheik asked.

"He's the one I sent to find the enemy's camp," he responded.

Sheik nodded and looked at Ike, his face was unreadable at the moment. They just nodded and departed.

"Well, he said to have some fun. Want to go into town? We have some extra cash on hand from our first job," Ike said.

She was about to object when she stopped herself. Even if she knew Ike had such little time to live, why not make the most of it? She nodded and smiled. They made their way to the stables, making small talk along the way. Once Epona and Aaron were tacked they raced out of camp, nearly trampling Kieran. Once they made it to the forest they had a playful argument about who won, finally agreeing on a tie. Sheik glanced at him, she never would have thought she could become friends with someone who was always the 'hero'. Maybe it was because he was okay with admitting he was wrong and accepted that just because he was a hero it didn't mean he was perfect. Instead of taking the way to the city she had met Link in, Ike turned right until they came to a well worn trail. The path was big enough for both horses to travel side by side with room to spare.

"What happens when we get to the city?" She asked.

(Ike)

He looked over at her with a smirk.

"We look around, have some fun, and maybe buy something. We'll see," he said.

This time it was he who glanced at her. He had been surprised by her openness with him lately. Not that he didn't like it, he was glad to finally see her mildly happy. He wondered what it would be like if they didn't have to worry about Malum and Link. For all he knew, Sheik and he probably wouldn't be going into town now instead they'd be on opposite sides of the camp. _The irony of it all,_ he thought.

Ike heard a snap of a twig, it was Armageddon. He was sniffing the ground, then became enveloped by the shadow of a tree, completely disappearing. Ike pressed his brow together for a moment but shook it off. Hellhounds do what they pleased he supposed. Ike glanced behind them to ensure they weren't being followed. They weren't. After a small silence Sheik spoke again.

"Seriously though, what are we going to do?"

"I already answered you. I'm not trying to trick you into something," he assured her.

Ike hoped she'd lighten up to day, he wanted to at least get off on a good note before they had to exchange stories again.

It was mid-afternoon when they came to the city. It was bigger than the one at the harbor and a lot livelier. Before entering they left the horses in the tree line, knowing that they would become bigger targets for thieves. As they walked through the city they talked about types of fighting, both defending their own styles but neither bashing the other's too hard.

They walked around, looking at shops but mostly browsing. As they did Ike noticed Sheik mostly looked at other knives but on the occasion a piece of dark jewelry, whether it be leather or metal, would catch her attention for a moment. He took note of it and continued to browse, nothing really catching his eye... Then he saw it. A thick, black, leather scabbard just lying there. After all his searching he had never found one that would fit Ragnell right but this one looked big enough. He looked at the shop owner and pointed to it.

"May I?"

"Eh? Oh, go ahead," the owner said nonchalantly but still eyed Ike as he pulled Ragnell out and tested it. It fit perfectly.

"How much?" He asked.

"Three hundred," he answered.

Ike looked at the scabbard, gold lined it with intricate designs, like flames with their flickering embers. Three hundred? Did he think Ike was stupid?

"Two fifty," Ike offered. He heard Sheik sigh behind him.

"I'm going to go wait over there while you make a deal," she whispered. Ike looked back and saw her pointing a finger a few meters back near an ally. He nodded and turned back to the man.

"Two seventy-five," the owner said.

"Two twenty-five."

"What?"

"You heard right."

"Two fifty. Just as you wanted before."

"One ninety," Ike said, trying to hide a smirk.

"Are you crazy or just stupid?"

"I could make you a hundred and ninety gold pieces richer or you can keep that scabbard until the leather rots. You think many other people are going to come through with three hundred gold coins for something like this?"

The owner looked at him for a minute. He glared at Ike. Ike kept a neutral face, smirking or smiling would only egg the owner into a deeper defense.

"Two twenty-five," the owner said, his arms folded across his chest.

"Two hundred," Ike offered. He knew how to haggle, he had roamed this city as a kid. A ten year old Ike could learn a lot when accompanied by a thirteen year old Zelgius.

"Fine," the owner said, his eyes displaying his clear hate for Ike. Ike gave him a small nod, thanking him. Ike paid for his item and turned to find Sheik. She wasn't alone. The first name that popped into his head was Link but it wasn't him. It was some other bastard with no boundaries or perception of human life. He half expected Sheik to pull out a knife and stab the man but she was paralyzed. The creep had her pinned against the wall she had been leaned against, his body pressed against hers. He looked like he was whispering to her, a sly smile plastered on his face. Ike's own smile vanished, replaced with an angry snarl as he approached the scene before him.

(Sheik)

Sheik locked her jaw and averted her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at Reus's face. She had been watching for Ike when he took her by surprise, grabbing her wrists and pushing her against the wall. He was stronger than her and was one out of four people that could paralyze her with fear. Even as he stood there whispering in her ear she could feel her chest rise and fall quickly, her breath coming out in short takes. She didn't want to hear him but his voice leaked past her defenses, reaching into her core. His words were sick and sadistic, his grip on her wrists tightening. No matter where she went he always seemed to find her, always in her weakness moments.

"You're always so quiet. I know how to make you talk though," he whispered before a soft chuckle came through his sly smile.

Her breath quickened, Reus was ready to do anything for pleasure.

(Ike)

Ike put his hand on the man's shoulder, just shy of his neck, and dug his fingers into the fleshy area between the collar bone and neck. He heard a gasp as the man registered the pain.

"Let the woman go," he commanded.

"You wanna fight for a whore like her?"

Ike tightened his grip and pushed him to the right, before using his forearm to shove and hold the man against the wall. He looked him in eye, his jaw clenched in anger.

"Call her that again and you'll be singing soprano every time you open your goddamned mouth," Ike spat.

"What? That's all you have?" The man said with a smirk, like life was a game and he was on top of it all.

"What? You want me to say that I'll hog tie you and drag you through a cactus field? That I'll gut you like a fish and leave you for dead? That I'll break your elbows and knees and let the bears take care of the rest? Is that what you want me to say? Don't doubt for a second I won't act on any of those if I ever catch you around her again," Ike said.

He glared one last time at man before throwing him to the side. He looked at Sheik and tried his best to soften his gaze despite his anger. He gently touched her arm.

"You okay?"

She nodded numbly but didn't move. He put a hand on her shoulder, resisting the urge to hug her. He knew better than that, Sheik would pull away from him if he tried. Under his hand he could feel her shaking as she tried to steel herself.

"C'mon Sheik, it's alright. We're leaving," he said softly.

Sheik took a shaky breath, breaking from his hand. Ike followed her out of the city, all the way to the horses. After a long silence Ike asked her again, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

Of course he didn't believe her but he let it be for now. She would open up when she was ready.

"Ike?"

He lifted his gaze from Aaron's neck and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Yes. Men like him deserve nothing but they have coming."

"What about men like you?"

"I guess, in a way, I believe everything we do in life leads up to how and when we die."

(Sheik)

She looked down. Men like Ike didn't deserve to die young. The only way to die young was murder, suicide or sickness. Suicide didn't seem like Ike's style. Sickness wasn't likely in June. Murder was the only one left, the way a good man was going to die. She didn't understand why nor did she try. This was something that would happen regardless of the situation. Sheik sighed. What was she doing? Becoming close to Ike was one of the worst decisions she had ever made. This was some sort of torturous, prolonged form of self harm, she was doing this knowing she would end up hurt in the end. Maybe she wanted to believe she was making Ike happy too, it was the least she could do for him but so far she had done nothing but create trouble.

"Sheik, I think it's safe for me to say I don't think you're okay."

She looked up and blinked a few times, registering what he had said.

"Yeah? Well, I think it's a matter of opinion."

"I think it depends on your definition of 'fine'."

"You won't leave it be will you?"

"You've called me a stubborn ass in the past."

"I have?"

"Yeah, a few years ago."

"Hmm. Name still hold true, except maybe the ass part. You didn't turn out half bad."

"Is that so? You aren't too bad yourself, a little rough around the edges but that's not a bad thing."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Being guarded isn't bad, being insecure is. People will see that and attack you. Anyway, being guarded means that you only allow genuine people into your heart. Only those you can truly trust."

"That isn't many."

"That's where the insecurity comes in."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Before Ike could answer her question they came into camp. They went to the barn as per usual but this time Oscar was there, he seemed to be waiting for them. He smiled and approached them.

"Hey guys. I have something for both of you. Sheik, I have a letter from Hyrule. I smuggled it through before someone would take it and proof read it for information."

He handed Sheik an envelope and patted her hand. He turned to Ike.

"As for you I only have orders, sorry. Greil wanted to speak with you, don't ask me about what, he didn't elaborate."

"That's a big surprise," Sheik mumbled.

Both men chuckled. Oscar gave them another smile and said he had some chores that needed to be taken care of and to make sure Boyd was still focused. As he walked away Sheik realized that she liked him. Though kind and friendly he wasn't weak. He was dependable and loyal and even with his odd green hair he had a sense of seriousness about him. She vaguely remembered his brothers, Boyd and Rolf. She had met Boyd once or twice and didn't care much for him but Rolf was different. He was sensitive and shy. She liked him too. She looked down at the letter and recognized the handwriting immediately. She smiled wide and let out a short, soft laugh. She looked at Ike who had a different expression. He seemed grim.

"Are you okay?" She asked, liking the reversal.

"Just wondering what my father wants. He almost never asks to see me alone unless it's something serious."

"You'll be okay. It can't be that bad, it's not like you're having a one on one meeting with my father," she pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true. Just watch your back while I'm gone? Okay?" He gave her a half-smile and left. She looked down at her letter again and went to find Shinon, he would want to hear this.

She found him in his cabin, for once, and after kicking the ever flirtatious Gatrie out, she showed him the letter.

"Hyrule, eh? Who's it from?"

"Guess."

"I'd rather not."

"Fine. I'll just read it out loud and then you can guess."

"Damn you..."

"Yeah, yeah, suck it up," she said smiling. He smirked, crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall of the cabin.

"'Dear Sheik, don't you just hate formalities? They seem so pointless if you really think about it. Oh right, I forgot my reason for writing to you. I heard you got yourself in a war? Smooth.'"

"Midna?" Shinon interrupted. Sheik nodded and continued:

"'I want to know all the juicy details, understand? For instance, who's the guy? I know Shinon couldn't possibly make you stay long enough for a war. He better be good looking, not like some of those other royal preps. Ech. Well, I'll see you soon.

"'With begrudging formality and love,

"'Midna'," Sheik finished.

"Soon? How soon is soon?" Shinon asked.

"Knowing her it'll be really soon. Maybe tomorrow," Sheik guessed.

A knock sounded at the door. They looked at each other.

"You don't think she would be that literal, do you?" He asked.

"Shinon, I will kick down this damn door if you don't open it!" A voice threatened.

"It is Midna we're talking about," Sheik said as she opened the door.

Midna walked in and wrapped Sheik into a big a hug.

"You got my letter?" She asked.

"Just now," Sheik managed through the tight embrace.

"Just now? I sent that a good two days ago. Hmm. Slow service I guess."

She released Sheik and looked and Shinon. She cocked her head to the side before shrugging and giving him a hug too. Sheik put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as Shinon's cheeks became bright red.

Midna was an interesting one. Though the Mirror of Twilight was destroyed, Midna had discovered a way to travel to this world without it. It was an incredibly complex thing as she refused to tell Sheik how. Instead she just told them she could only travel when their worlds met, at twilight. Sheik pulled down her scarf and smiled. How would Greil handle her presence? Sounded more like his problem than hers. She pulled up a chair from the small desk in the corner and waited for their hurried exchange to end. They both talked fast and looked to the side while speaking. Most romantic relationships made her roll her eyes but since they were her friends and it was nothing more than a silent crush she thought it was adorable.

"So," Midna said turning to Sheik, "who's the guy? Huh? Huh?"

"There's no guy," Sheik said irritably.

"As if. Sheik, have we never met before? You wouldn't listen to Shinon if your father threatened war."

"There's no guy, but Greil refused to let me go."

"That was weak."

"What more do you want me to say?" Sheik blurted.

"What about Ike?" Shinon asked.

She looked at him like he was crazy, "Him? I guess he had a little to do with it but not much."

"Then what was it Sheik?" Shinon asked, his voice becoming tense.

"Who's Ike?" Midna asked.

"Greil's son," Shinon answered.

"This sounds interesting," she whispered.

Sheik looked at Shinon.

"Maybe it was the combination of you Greil and Ike. I don't know!"

"It was Ike who made you stay though, admit it."

"Fine! What did you want me to do? Malum just beat him, and was about to kill him because of me! Yet he told me to stay! After that did you want me to just go against everything he had done to protect me?"

"No, I wouldn't. I just wanted a straight answer," Shinon said quietly.

"Shinon, this doesn't mean I favor him over you-"

"What about everything I've done for you? Didn't that come to mind when I pleaded for you to stay?"

"Shinon-"

"I guess not. I get it  
Sheik, I know you've been spending a lot of time with him too. What more would I expect for two people in love though?"

"Love? Shinon where is this coming from? We're friends! Or am I not allowed to have any of those? Of course I think about the things you've done for me! Damn it Shinon! The hurt you've felt I've felt too! Or do you not remember those drunken nights where I found your raggedy ass in an ally with no money?"

"Sheik-"

"I guess not," she retorted. Sheik casted him one last glare before standing up, giving Midna an apologetic glance and then storming out, pulling her scarf back up.

(Ike)

Ike took a deep breath and walked into his father's cabin. Greil was at his desk writing something. Ike closed the door waited for Greil to address him. While he waited for him to finish he thought about all the things that could have brought him here. More orders? Had he done something wrong? An errand? Or, maybe, could it be a father son talk? One and three seemed more likely than two and four. He was brought from his thoughts as Greil set the quill pen down and motion for him to sit. The chair squeaked from wear and groaned at having to support his weight.

"Ike, I have some orders for you."

_Of course,_ he thought.

"I want you to take a strong group to attack and weaken Malum's camp."

"Zelgius has returned?"

"No," he said vaguely, "Not yet."

This didn't add up. The orders were so open ended and to give them with little to no information was not like Greil.

"You aren't making much sense," Ike said.

"I'm giving you these orders for future reference, I don't want you leaving with any loose ends."

Loose ends? Was he feeling okay? Being part of Ike's family usually meant you were blunt and straightforward, unless you were a female. Mist was usually pretty cryptic. Ike looked at his father, confused.

"I'm still not sure what you're trying to say."

"Oh forget it, I must be mistaken."

"No, tell me."

"It's nothing. Forget it. I will tell you this though, Mist and Titania went to more than just that little town half a mile from here the other day, they went to several. They were gathering allies. They took Ranulf, Lethe, and Mordecai with them; I never would have guessed they would do that on their own. Anyway, with recruits pouring in the coming days I may have to shift around a few people in the cabins. Just a heads up."

"I'm glad they did, we could use some support."

"I agree."

After a that a silence fell over them, Ike nodded and stood, heading for the door.

"Ike, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"We don't talk often and I know we aren't very close, I regret that. Know this though: I'm proud of the man you have become."

"Thank you," Ike managed.

He bid him goodnight and left. After twenty-one years his father was now just realizing he may have made a mistake by creating a thin bond? He didn't have time to answer the question as he came upon an angry Sheik. He felt himself go into panic mode, he wasn't sure why but he looked around for some sort of exit. There was plenty, he was outside for crying out loud but she had already spotted him. He gave her a pained smile, which she noticed. Her eyes blazed but she still stopped.

"Why the forced smile?"

"Awkward conversation is all. Why the burning anger?"

"Cornered conversation," she answered.

Neither of them elaborated, instead they both seemed to calm down and meet each other's eyes.

"Your cabin, mine, or the forest?" He offered.

"Forest," she answered.

They wandered to the clearing with the stump and sat. Ike on the stump and Sheik against a tree across from him. He gave her a thin smile that lasted only a few seconds before his face became grim again.

"I'll go first again, if you want," he offered.

"I want to hear about The Massacre," she said.

"Right, I know. The day was like any other that you could remember from your short stay. We had advanced a great deal and expected a slow day, we hadn't done too much the previous day either; we weren't expecting a battle for another day. We were wrong. Of course everyone was dressed for battle, we didn't want to be caught off guard _and_ defenseless. When we spotted the Black Knight's army we didn't think much of it, we believed it was smaller than it really was. We met them halfway and a battle ensued but we realized too late that we had overestimated ourselves and underestimated our enemies. For every man we cut down it seemed another was just as ready to take their place. Their lines didn't seem to be thinning either. Pretty soon I lost the rest of my team in the fray, no longer watching their backs but just trying to scrape by myself. I was trying to cut down as many as I could, I didn't realize how close to the edge I had gotten until I broke through the left side of the mass. It dawned me was too late that my friends would need help, so, I plunged back into the blood coated field only to find Dawn and Sebastian left out of our group. The other's forced to rest before their time.

"Coated in dirt, sweat, blood and tears we stayed together and fought. I don't know how long we stood out but it was too long. Our movements became sloppy and before I knew it Sebastian was on the ground, holding his side. Dawn and I tried our best to protect him, hoping he would hold out until Rhys or some other Priest came to us. None ever did. Soon after his injury the enemy seemed to wane, to thin. There was a short pause, long enough for us to check on Sebastian but he was fading fast," Ike paused and took a breath. He could feel Sheik's eyes burn into him, waiting for him to continue. He took one last shaky breath and cleared his throat.

"He gave us his last few words then he was gone. Just like that, he was gone, forever. We couldn't mourn him, or the others, there was still a battle raging. Again, I'm not sure how we lasted as long as we did but it seems like mere seconds in my memory. It wasn't long before the archers finally came to par. Seeing this we sent our own archers. The effort was enough for them to manage a retreat. Or something closely resembling one. Their remaining archers formed on a nearby hill and took aim. The cloud of arrows they sent our way may have been the clouds of Armageddon itself. My mind was slow, I was exhausted, I barely managed to grab a Daein soldier's body and use it to block the arrows. Dawn had a similar idea but she didn't have the same strength as she did in the beginning. She was as exhausted as me, and she wasn't quick enough. An arrow found its way in her abdomen. She gave me this," he pulled Dawn's necklace out from under his shirt, "and told me to keep it for good luck. She died in my arms. That was the second time I swore I would kill the Black Knight. You know that chest and list you found? They belonged to Sebastian, he made the list, saying he wanted to remember those who died with more than just a memory. He wanted to remember what they died for and when. We never thought it would be so many in one swoop," he finished. He felt a weight on his leg and looked down to see Armageddon's head resting there. He looked up at Ike, his red irises glowing softly in the dark.

(Sheik)

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly. She had been watching his face as he talked, it had gone from a hint of happiness, to anger, then to a great sadness. His cheeks glistened with tears, he was a man who wasn't afraid to cry. He was a man who had been through more than he appeared to have. He was a man she trusted with her story.

"Nothing could have changed what happened, nothing I could have done. At least, that's what everyone says."

"What do you say?"

"I say there could have been something I could have done. I could have at least carried Sebastian to a Priest while Dawn covered us. I could have saved Dawn if I had only thought about her instead of myself. I say that if I hadn't been so wrapped up in saving myself I could have saved some of them."

"You all would have died trying. Everything happens for a reason, it's better to except them than to question them. It's like questioning the meaning of life, you'll never get an answer, and you just go along with it."

"The meaning of life doesn't make leave you with a weight on your heart. Anyway, your story."

"I requested yours. What do you want to know?"

"Today at the market, the man, he gave you that same paralyzing fear that Link and your father do. Who is he?"

"His name is Reus. I met him a few years back, about six months or so before I came to help with the war. I was living with the thieves of my city at the time. I was wandering the city, picking pockets and the whatnot when I chose the wrong pocket to pick. It was Reus, he was an ex-thief, and went into attack mode at first. Just a simple smack to the face before he realized I was a girl. That was worse than getting beaten to a pulp, he looked me over and I guess he took a liking to me. The feeling was far from mutual. He tried to take me back to wherever he lived when Dax, the leader of the thieves, came looking for me. He saw Reus trying to take me away and saved me. Trying to fight Reus did nothing, he was, and is, stronger than me and my fighting means nothing to him. After that, he just popped up in the most random areas, always catching me off guard. I don't know how he finds me, I don't want to know," she said.

"He's never-"

"No. Someone's always been there to keep him off. I've had close calls but no, he's never succeeded."

"Good. I was worried I'd have to go on a man hunt. He was whispering something to you, wasn't he?"

"I'd rather not talk about that, Ike," Sheik said more quietly.

"Alright. Sheik, when my father said he wouldn't let you go because you were one of his men, he meant you were part of this family."

"Ike, I don't want to be rude but I don't fit in. I don't need a family anyways, I've had enough of them."

"Sheik, he's right," a voice said.

"Shinon?" They said in unison.

Shinon stepped into the clearing with his hands up.

"I'm not eavesdropping, I came to find Sheik and I heard what Ike said. He is right though. Everyone needs some sort of family. Look at me, Shinon the drunkard, even I need a family. This is it."

"Even though some of us don't get along we still have each other's back. Foreign waters have been tested but we always end up back here," Ike added.

"Yeah, and Sheik, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about earlier. I just over thought the whole situation-"

"And thought I would rather listen to him than my own brother? A man I barely knew, over my brother. You must have a talent for over thinking things," Sheik said with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, it's a family trait apparently, just look at you," he teased.

"I forgive you, by the way," she added. She looked over at Ike, wondering what he was thinking at their conversation but he was gone. She looked at Shinon and pointed at the stump.

"He left after I apologized. He knows when he's not wanted."

"Shinon, can you at least try to be nicer? I don't understand why you hate him so much."

"I don't hate him, I'm just not a fan of him."

"Why?"

"He... Sheik, I've known him for years. We've never gotten along. That's just the way it is."

"Okay, fine, have it your way. Is Midna still here?"

"Yeah, I showed her your cabin and she said she was going to bed."

That's fine. I'm tired too, I'll see you tomorrow. Night."

She came closer and hugged him. He mumbled a goodnight and let go, walking with her back to the cabins. After a time they parted ways and she more wandered to her cabin rather than actually walked. She thought about what story she had considered telling Ike, one she had never told but relived in her nightmares. She had hesitated and now he knew about Reus instead of her mother. That was fine with her though, Ike didn't need to know about her darkest fear just yet. She had opened up to him more than she had anyone else. The others who knew about her family life and her past were the ones who had witnessed it, she had never once told it like a story.

She opened her cabin door and looked at one of the previously empty cots, a bundle now rested on it. It was no doubt Midna, asleep and unaware of her presence. Sheik closed the door and changed into her night clothes. She laid down and stared at the ceiling, wondering what was going to happen in the coming days, wondering when this foolish war would end.

"You came in late," Midna said.

"You came in early," Sheik responded.

"Did you transport from another world using nothing but the magic stored inside you? No. I didn't think so."

"Yeah, yeah, so what brings you here? Or better yet, how did you hear about the war? Much less the circumstances around it?"

"Truth be told? Well, I've been in your world for some time now. I lied just a moment ago; I didn't find you in Hyrule so I traveled around to find you. You pick up things, rumors."

"What? Don't you have a kingdom to take care of?"

"I resigned. There are few people I trust now, even fewer in my world. I left my people in the hands of one who I trust deeply. I've been pestered about marriage for the past few months and I couldn't take it anymore; there is no one I love in my world, not in the way they want me too. I love my people but nothing more. I came to find love I suppose..."

"Interesting, yet sappy. I can't believe you left. Just up and left..."

"I still hardly can. Sheik, we should go to bed. Who knows what tomorrow has in store for us," Midna said, her voice trailing off.

Sheik smiled and rolled to her right, closing her eyes.

(Ike)

Ike dumped himself onto his cot, a sigh escaping him. Armageddon jumped up on the small cot and laid across Ike's legs. He reached down and scratched the dog between the horns then blew out the candle on his stand. He thought about the night; he had wanted to talk to Sheik longer, he would have if Shinon hadn't come along. No, he wasn't mad with Shinon, he was just disappointed their time had been cut short. These thoughts were strange ones that he had had only a few times before. When just the thought of spending time with Sheik made him smile, he knew he wanted more than just a friendship with her. He liked Sheik, a lot. He was probably getting ahead of himself but it was too late now. He shook his head, this was the last thing he needed, to fall in love.

**C'mon on guys! Review! I need to know if I need to work on character development, plot, dialogue, all that kind of stuff. I would also love to hear your thoughts on it so far. I have some news: Yes, the dreaded genre is Romance (*shiver*). Good news: I'm working on the next chapter already and I'm writing a new Fan Fiction, Avatar the Last Airbender. I have little twist of my own to it so feel free to check it out. Some lyrics for how I think Ike and Sheik feel sometimes:**

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the previous chapter, it was more of just a filler. I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Nintendo.**

Two days had passed since Shinon had apologized and two days since Midna had resigned from her throne. To say things had been peaceful would be more of a wish than a lie. Just yesterday they had been attacked, again. Sheik was already sick of playing defense. Zelgius had yet to return from his scouting mission, Ike had even suggested he might not. Not surprising considering the events that had taken place recently. From the outbreak of war between Ike's family and hers, discovering what had happened in her absence, Zelgius's sudden appearance and the drama that had ensued, then his sorta confession about being the Black Knight, news of Ike's fast approaching death, Reus's surprise visit, and then her fight with Shinon. She wanted to believe things couldn't get worse but she knew better, things could get much worse. These were her thoughts before she rested her head on her cot and fell asleep.

Sheik's dream started well enough: _she was a child again, with her mother in the castle garden, the day was sunny with nothing but a slight breeze. The garden was colored with tulips, chrysanthemums, roses, snapdragons, and many other bright flowers that scented the breeze. Sheik clutched her mother's hand and looked up at her. She seemed so confident and regal. Her brown hair matched Sheik's but it flowed elegantly down her back, a crown placed on top. Despite the beautiful day Sheik couldn't shake a strange feeling away, like a stone was weighing her heart down. It wouldn't be till later that she would discover this strange feeling as dread. She had called on her mother for help, wanting to know why she felt so weird. Now here they walked, not a word shared yet but just simply soaking up the moment, how many would there be left? Each day held something new._

_"Is there something wrong?" Her mother said as she stroked Sheik's hair. A soothing gesture that assured all would be well. _

_"I feel weird, like something's wrong, I feel like there's a weight on my chest," she answered quickly, the whole sentence coming out like one word._

_She waited for her mother's' response, unsure what she would say. Would she tell her it was nothing to be worried about? Was it something life threatening? Was there something wrong with her? Her seven year old brain was working quickly, trying to understand what was happening. Her mother smiled softly but there was a sadness in her eyes. She had hardly parted her lips to speak when four guards came running towards them, the clanking of their armor disrupting the peaceful air. They both turned their attention to the fast approaching men, it was then that she noticed the smoke curling up into the sky from the castle, like it too wanted to escape from the devastation. Only now did she understand her heavy heart and the feeling of suffocation. The guards grabbed their arm gently._

_"There's been a breach in the castle's inner walls! Your Highness, Princess, we must leave immediately!" One of them explained._

_Neither of them said anything, they just followed the men back inside. They still held each other's hand. They ran through the maze of halls through the castle, never slowing their pace as the smoke clung to the ceiling above them. Only when they neared her parent's bedroom did they slow, one of them even stumbling and falling to the ground. He didn't get up. The other men wrapped their hands around their necks and fell to their knees, undergoing some unseen attack. She turned to her mother, her blue eyes wide with fear. Her mother pulled her into the bedroom and closed the door, her eyes set on the window next to the bed. The room was lavished in cream and light brown silk. Her mother made no attempt to break open the window, instead she turned to her daughter and pulled off one of her favorite bracelets, a silver band that curled outward where the ends should have been welded together. Sliding it onto her wrist, she gave Sheik the same sad eyes from the garden before kissing her on the forehead. The meaning was more than the three words, 'I love you', would ever mean._

_"You have much to live for," she said softly. Whether she was about to say something more is unknown to Sheik as her mother was pulled away. She cried out and reached out for her mother only to be grabbed from behind by two men. She squirmed and shouted, glaring at the man who had pulled her mother away. He was tall and broad, his skin color labeling him as a man from the desert. His red hair was pulled back, suggesting his high class. His hazel eyes staring back at her. His black armor covered all but his head and hands, one of which was wrapped around her mother's throat. He smiled at Sheik like she was some sort of prize._

_"So you're one of the children that's been giving me so much grief. I expected you to be older, both you and your brother. It seems my trip was worthless, I knew I should have asked for more details. How foolish of me," he said in a tone that was far from being disappointed or even frustrated._

_"Then maybe you should take your leave, there's nothing left for you," her mother managed through his grip._

_His knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip. His smile vanished as he turned towards her._

_"Quiet, bitch!" He snarled._

_"Let her go!" Sheik screamed at him, her cheeks already wet from the tears of anger._

_"What's this? You love your mother, do you? Well, of course, why wouldn't you? Maybe my visit wasn't a complete waste then."_

_He looked Sheik's way and chuckled, as did the men holding her back. The desert man forced her mother down to her knees, facing her towards Sheik. Grabbing her hair and pulling her head back, he removed a knife. Sheik turned her head away. Resting the knife below her jaw, he said three simple words that would burn in her memory for the rest of her life._

_"You will watch."_

_One man put his hands on either side of her head forced her to look at her mother. She watched in horror, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks as his hand began to glide across her mother's throat._

Sheik's eyes flew open, her chest heaving and her face wet with tears. She pulled herself upright and reflected on the dream in the dark of her cabin. It was worse than a nightmare, it was a memory. A memory she had stored in the deepest part of her mind, one she had tried her best bury. Her whole body was shaking as she recalled the following events:_ The man had thrown her mother's body to the ground, laughing as she stepped over it and approached her. His face just inches from hers._

_"I will come back, if you try to evade me I will kill any and all who come close to you," he said with a smile._

_He walked away, motioning for his sleazy men to follow. They released her, both bursting into hysterical laughter. She heard the click of the door and they were gone. She crawled towards her mother's lifeless body, her whole body shaking like a leaf. A puddle of blood surrounded her head like a halo of death. There was a small pop followed by a crack. Sheik looked to her left and saw the doors now flickering with flames. It quickly began to spread, sending her into a panic. She glanced one last time at her mother then grabbed a goblet from her father's stand and ran to the window, beating it with the gold cup. It shattered into hundreds of pieces around her, showering her in glass. The fire seemed to chase her, spreading to the bed beside her. The flames flickered at her, like finders reaching for her._

_She grabbed into the window sill and climbed, the glass cutting deep into her hands. Gritting her teeth pas the pain she continued to pull herself up until she fell to the ground on the other side, coughing and breathing hard. While she recovered she waited for someone to find her. She was in no shape to go looking around at the moment, she could care less if anyone found her anyway. She laid on the grass, sobbing and hoping her father would find her, hopping he would soothe her. He never did come though. It took her a while but she eventually picked herself up and began to wander the castle grounds with no destination or purpose. It wasn't until late I the evening when a maid found her and took her to her family, or what was left of it._

Sheik looked down at her hands now, small scars crossing over one another covered her palms. A fresh wave of grief washed over the walls of her heart, sending another stream of tears down her cheeks. She was reminded now that this world was a dark place that was unfair and unforgiving. That day had set a pattern for the rest of her life, having something dear ripped from you, cry and grieve for it, pick herself up and push on. She had been on her own for so long, it was strange to have someone like Ike there, willing to help. Ike. The name rang through her head, reverberating off the walls and coming back again. Ike was going to die soon and there was nothing she could do about it, nothing she could do to stop it. The world was indeed cruel to rip away the life of someone as kind and caring as him. The world seemed to dislike them the most as they never lived for very long. She only had one question: how? How was someone going to murder him, Ike, the one who nearly matched his father's own great strength? There wasn't many who could match either men, except one.

She felt a shiver run down her back at the thought of the man from her dream coming after her, his threat fresh on his mind. It may be a challenge but he was one of the few that might be able to kill Ike, the most likely candidate. She knew Ganondorf would gladly rip away Ike, Shinon, Midna, Oscar, anyone she had created a friendly bond with, if it meant her suffering.

(Ike)

_The stench of warm, dead bodies filled the air as he stared down into the eyes of the woman dying in his arms. Tears dripped down onto her face, mixing with her own. Her black hair was matted with sweat and blood, her face covered in grime except where her tears had run. Her pale blue eyes looked up at him sadly, a matching smile on her cracked lips. She reached out a weak hand, gently touching his jaw. Her smile widened, the white of her eyes growing until her irises disappeared leaving nothing but her pupil. Her fingers dug into his cheek and neck while she used her free hand to rip the arrow out from her stomach and stabbed it into his side. Blood streamed down his side, he heard her laugh, exposing rotted and blackened teeth. Her nails drove deeper yet into his skin, almost making him scream._

Ike bolted upright in his cot, creating a searing pain in his side. He looked down and saw blood slowly streaming down, Armageddon's horn had gotten a little bit to close apparently. He brought a hand up to his face and found nothing the matter with it, no nail marks. Ike sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his dream having gone better than others he had before. He stood, arousing the ever peaceful hell-dog. Armageddon jumped down and followed him outside, sniffing the open wound on his side and nudging his hand. Ike patted him in the small space between his horns and continued, it wasn't the hell-dog's fault, just an accident. He walked past the infirmary, past Rhys's cabin, all the way to a black, oddly shaped tent where light from a lantern casted a single stream of light onto the grass. Ike let himself in, waiting for the figure to notice him.

The figure was dressed in black robes, with long, black hair that hung at mid-length. Ike looked around to see if anything had changed, not much had. Books were still pilled high in corners while odd powders in beakers sat on a seemingly random table to the left. The cot to the right looked like it hadn't been used in days as it was neatly made with pillow and blanket folded at the bottom.

"It's awfully late, you know," Ike said at last.

"You know I hardly sleep," Soren responded, still focusing on what he had in front of him.

"True enough. How did the meeting with the Laguz go?"

"You now have the decency to ask me that now that you're not drooling over that new girl?"

"Oh c'mon Soren. You know it's not like that, she's a friend."

"A friend? Are you sure? You seem pretty obligated to spend time with her."

"She doesn't have many friends and neither do I anymore. We just sorta hang out, I guess."

"I feel a sense of déjà vu coming along. Didn't we have a conversation similar to this when Dawn joined our little camp here?"

Ike was silent, his dream coming back to him, giving him a wave of nausea. At the silence of his friend Soren turned to his an unexpected sight. Ike stood there in nothing but his pants, blood on his side and a Hellhound sniffing around his tent.

"Oh God. Alright, tell me your problems this time_ after_ you call of the beast," he said.

Ike sighed and sat on the cot, about to start.

"I didn't say you could sit on my bed."

Ike stared at him.

"That was sarcasm."

"You need to work on it," Ike said.

"Yeah, I suppose. Go on."

Ike relayed his nightmare and the cause of the blood but paused, unsure what to say next.

"That's not that's bugging you, I've known you for too long."

"Unfortunately," Ike added.

"Exactly. You better tell me what's going on before I start guessing," Soren said, folded his arms across his chest.

"I'll tell you when I find out. For now I just feel sick, not like 'I'm going to throw up' sick but more like a disgusted sick. I'm not even sure why. Like I'm disgusted with, not really myself or the things I've done but... I'm not sure."

"Disgust, huh? I know a lot about that feeling."

"I'm sure."

"I have a feeling it has to do with conflict inside of you. You want the honest truth?"

"Why else would I have come to you?"

"Excellent point. I believe you can't let go of the past long enough to move on with your future. You're wrong by the way, I think you are disgusted with yourself for not having the ability to move on. Everyone can try to help you but they can't do it for you, you have to make the decision to move on yourself. Once you move on, I have a feeling you'll stop having nightmares and possibly, may stop coming here late at night," Soren said.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because you weren't ready to move on. Something's changed, it's about time."

"You were being sarcastic about visiting right?"

"Hmm? Oh, maybe. I don't mind your visits considering you're always busy in the morning but you do need to get some rest too. By the way, why is there a Hellhound with you?"

"Armageddon? Well, I met him the other day when Death was talking to Sheik. He's alright, just keep your mead away from him. He snuck some from my father's cup the other night and had fireball hiccups."

"I see," Soren said dismissively. A shadow crossed his face as he stared at the hell-dog, his eyes becoming a shade darker.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Ike, you should go get some rest, it's late and you have to start rebuilding your life tomorrow."

"Uh, alright. Night Soren."

"Good night."

Ike wandered back to his cabin, Soren's words weighing heavy on his mind. Three years had passed and he was just now ready to move on with his life? How could it have taken so long for a change to come into his life?

"Ike!" Someone shouted.

"Ranulf?" Ike said.

"What happened?" He said, pointing to Ike's bloodied side.

"That? It was an accident, don't worry about it."

"Okay, well, what's that?" He asked pointed to Armageddon.

"My new pet, Armageddon. A present from Death," he explained.

"Ah, that's normal."

"Yeah, because everything's been real normal around here lately," Ike said sarcastically, then added, "You on the night patrol?"

"Yeah, with Kieran, but you can imagine how that went."

Ike nodded, he didn't need to imagine it, he knew what had happened. Kieran had probably sent Ranulf one way while he patrolled the other. Not a bad plan but it was the motive behind it: to be far away as possible from Ranulf.

"What are you doing up so late anyway?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Ike admitted.

"Alright, well you'll probably end up wandering around, might as well join me," Ranulf said. It wasn't a suggestion or even an invitation, it was more of an order. Ike just nodded, following his old friend into the beginning of the tree-line. The night was peaceful enough, never letting the feelings or struggle of humans ruin its beauty. That's the way it always seemed, a tragedy would strike along with a streak of good weather. He supposed that when something fantastic happened it would be the opposite, it was never truly in his favor. He sighed, his thoughts coming back to Soren's words. Something had changed, he had said. What exactly had changed? Maybe his view on life, the outbreak of war, and some new arrivals to their band of mercenaries had been a change but other than that, not much else. Well, there was that little flame in his heart that he held for Sheik but it nothing more than a small flame, one that could easily be extinguished.

Suddenly Ranulf stopped and turned his head to the left, someone was stumbling towards them. After a moment Ike noticed it was Zelgius, he was breathing hard, his body shaking from exhaustion. Ike ran towards him, helping him stay upright.

"Zelgius? What happened?"

"I… I tried to outrun… Outrun them. They're coming…" he said breathlessly.

"Damn it!" Ike spat. He turned to Ranulf, "Take care of him, I'll go wake the camp."

Ranulf cringed in disgust but did as he was told, Ike running past him with Armageddon on his heels. Ike came to his father's cabin first, he pounded on the door as hard as he could before moving on to the next few cabins. Some poked their heads out and glared at him, he told them three words, "Prepare for battle." They immediately retreated into the cabins to dress, the ones who finished early came out and helped Ike wake the rest of the camp. It occurred to Ike they should probably get a giant bell to signal incoming forces but that could be taken care of later. Ike went back to his own cabin, slipping on a shirt and putting on his own armor, finally arming himself with Ragnell. He stepped out and found the first line of Malum's army already running into the camp. Shinon and his archers had already taken their places on the rooftops, their arrows taking down the thin wave of soldiers.

"Ike," a voice called.

He turned and found Sheik, she approached him, her eyes slightly red.

"Hey Sheik, you okay?"

"I'm fine. I heard you were the one who woke everyone up, I also saw Ranulf taking Zelgius to the infirmary," it was a simple statement but an even clearer question.

"I couldn't sleep, I came out to clear my head, talk to Soren, and then I ran into Ranulf. I joined him on patrol and then we found Zelgius, he told us your father's army was coming after us," Ike explained as they walked towards the ever growing mass of bodies.

"Sheik, you should wear some armor," he said.

"We both know I'll be fine. Watch your back out there, okay?" she responded quickly before running ahead of him.

"Sheik!"

She was already gone though, lost in the fray. He sighed and charged in after her, wishing the day would be over already.

(Sheik)

This was their third time playing defense. Why didn't they just pick up and go? That's what they had done before. Sure the best offense was defense but that wasn't the case for everything, certainly not now. It made them look weak; sheltered. That's why they kept attacking, they believed they were wearing them down. Greil needed to rethink his strategy a little bit. She had a long, curved knife in her hand already, meeting a heavy soldier head on. He was armed with a spear, a weapon that did surprisingly well against knives if used well. She ran at him, hoping he would make a move; he did. He swiped the spear down hoping to knock her off her feet, she jumped as it came towards her. She knew what would happen next and stopped, brought her hand up, the knife blade protecting her forearm as he brought the spear shaft down to smack her. There was a smack as it made contact, making Sheik shrink against the pressure. She wasted no time in removing a second, smaller knife and plunging it into the weak link of his armor. The pressure slowing began to lessen as his strength seeped out, Sheik ripped out the knife and used what was left of the pressure to balance herself enough to kick him in the stomach. He fell back with a thud, clearing a small portion of the crowd so she could get deeper into the fight.

(Ike)

_So this is what happens when someone doesn't want to live the lavish life style of a royal, _Ike thought to himself as he fought. It seemed easier to just roll with it if this what swimming against the current did. Sheik was willing to fight for her freedom, as long as the mercenaries were too. He deflected another blow, stabbing his sword into the abdomen of another soldier. How long would this go on before Princess Elincia became annoyed with the Hyruleans invading her Kingdom? He hoped it was soon, the sooner this war ended the better. Ike had hoped he would only have to live through one war before his life was some sort of peaceful bliss. His hopes were crushed, as per usual. He swung Ragnell, cutting a soldier just above the waist, ignoring the cry of agony and moving on. His mind was on other matters. Ike glanced over and saw an enemy archer take aim at Shinon's group. He ran towards him.

(Sheik)

Sheik noticed Hyrule had brought in their archers to combat the mercenaries. She watched as they released their arrows, each having a specific destination. She couldn't help it, she turned and sprinted back out of the fray, her movements becoming mechanical as she cut down those who got in her way.

(Ike)

He cut the archer down too late, all the archers had released their arrows. Ike turned and watched as they rained down a little short of their archers. He breathed a sigh of relief before joining his men as they cut down the archers to prevent them from advancing.

(Sheik)

Sheik ran to the cabin where Shinon was stationed or, rather, was stationed. His body was lying on the ground, having fallen off the roof. She kneeled down next to him, she wasn't about to let her brother go. She lifted his head, he let out a groan.

"Careful, would you?" he muttered.

She looked down at the arrow sticking out of his shoulder, and looked back at him.

"I'll be careful when you stop being a baby," she retorted.

"I don't think I can shoot a bow for the time being, what about you?"

"Yeah, you should go find Rhys, he'll fix your boo-boo," she teased.

"Help me up."

She pulled him to his feet and sent him away, telling him to watch out for any renegade soldiers. She took a deep breath, it had been a close call. Losing Shinon would have been like losing her mother all over again. She shook her head, trying not to imagine what that would be like, instead she jogged back into the battle.

(Ike)

Ike squinted but as far as he could tell no one had been seriously injured from the failed arrow storm. He heard a below to his right as well as something whistling through the air, time seeming to slow down as he turn. His eyes widened, a soldier was swing his axe, its blade coming straight at his head.

"No!" Someone streamed from behind him.

(Sheik)

She heard her own powerless scream rip from her throat, her hand releasing a knife that would be too late. Then it was over, Ike fell to the ground.

**Another cliffhanger, you're welcome. =)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ah? See? I got it up! Do enjoy this rather... uneventful? No, not dull... I don't know. Enjoy anyway! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (except those I have named before) the belong to Nintendo. **

(Sheik)

No. No. NO. Sheik sprinted towards where Ike had fallen, the man she had killed had fallen on top of Ike's limp body. She could see a scarlet puddle forming around them.

(Ike)

_Well, shit, _he thought. The dead man and his armor both weighed a ton, he squirmed a bit, with no luck. A shadow casted over him, making him pause. It was a familiar figure with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"So, what are you waiting for? Perfect time to end all this, eh?" Ike said.

"Kill you? Please, I was the one that saved you," Link spat.

Ike's smirk vanished. He scrunched his eyebrows, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Why would you save-"

"Just this once!" He snapped quickly, he glanced around and nodded at Ike, "Keep her safe, that's all you owe me. A life for a life."

Then he was gone. He didn't pause to try and process his words, he knew what he meant. Instead he continued to wiggle, trying to break free. He could already feel his lungs limiting each break he took.

"Ike?"

"Hey Sheik, a little help? I think your knife hilt is stabbing into my gut. Just a little," he said.

Sheik rolled her eyes and shook her head then inspected the large body carefully. She shook her head again.

"Ike, there's no way I can lift this off of you. The body's too heavy but…" She trialed off, pointing to the body with a loose hand before nodding to herself and running off.

"Sheik? Sheik!" Ike called.

(Sheik)

Sheik ignored his calls and searched the mercenaries for someone who would help Ike with no questions asked. Where was… Well, there was Gatrie. As much as she hated him, she was going to have to suck it up and talk to him. She found him fighting another heavily clad soldier. Sheik snuck in quickly behind him, jumped on his back, and slit his throat. The soldier fell forward, in front of Gatrie. She looked up and managed a pained smile.

"Damn. Well then," he grumbled.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Ike needs your help, he's stuck underneath a body," she said quickly.

"I swear you can't leave him out of your sight for ten minutes! Fine, I'll go help the poor bastard."

Sheik nodded and ran back to Ike, Gatrie's armor clicking behind her.

(Ike)

He looked up at the blue sky and just listened. The sound of metal against metal, the metallic ring if it. The sound of men in agony, the brutality of war was not favored by many. Only those who had lost their minds. A face came into view, then a dazzling smile. So, Sheik had managed to find Gatrie, an interesting choice for her.

"So, even in his last moments this guy wanted to get it on," Gatrie laughed.

"Hah hah, shut it Gatrie. Just it get him off me."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it."

Ike felt the weight of the man gradually lessen until Gatrie threw the body to the side. He offered Ike a hand, which he gladly accepted.

"Try not to get too intimate with any other dead bodies, alright?"

"I don't know if he'll be able to control himself, Gatrie," Sheik said biting her bottom lip and looking Ike over.

"Watch him for me then, would ya?"

"I'll try."

Ike looked back and forth between them and shook his head, smiling. Gatrie laughed, high fived Sheik, and jogged away into the fray.

"I thought you hated him."

"Gatrie? Most of the time but he can be fun, like just now."

"You're one hell of a puzzle Sheik."

Sheik shrugged and ran off, taking out a knife as she jumped another soldier. Ike quickly scanned the area, looking for Link but he had seemed to vanish. Strange. He thought of what Link had said, he hadn't seemed like the bastard Ike had seen so many times. He seemed to actually care for his sister. Ike jumped back as a spear slashed past his throat. He stepped in, his arm swung, extending Ragnell in a quick motion. Blood poured out of the man's now open stomach, as he fell to the ground his arms wrapped around his torso. Ike stepped away, searching for Sheik in the mass of bodies but her masked face never came to view. Determined to find her, he took off in the direction she had run off too, cutting down those who got in way.

(Sheik)

She watched as another man fell, his hands instinctively wrapping around his throat. She looked up, expecting another man to take his place, instead she saw a man screaming, his whole body aflame. Through his screams she caught only a single word: demon. Armageddon came running past the flaming man, flames blasting from his open maw as he had his sights on another fleeing soldier. She froze. Looking back at the man now, he was still screaming only he was withering on the ground. She remembered seeing charred bodies wearing Hyrulean armor, their faces contorted with the ugly face of pain and fear. A sudden sharp pain dragged her from her memories, the pain extending from one shoulder blade to the other. Turning, she saw a soldier running, looking back at her with a smirk.

Blood ran down her back, the flowing quickening as she watched the man, too much in a daze to make any movement. He came to a stop far ahead of her, he open his mouth to shout something only for his voice to be drowned out by the sound of a vicious snarl. Armageddon sprinted towards the man, flames dancing from the sides of his mouth. He pounced on the man, shooting out a jet of flames on the man's face. He screamed until he could no longer make a sound, and then withered in pain as the other man had. His body twisting and untwisting until it moved no more. When no man stood to challenge him, Armageddon trotted towards Sheik, his tongue lolling out to the side. He was once again the silly, goofy dog she was used to. She glanced past him to the charred bodies, her eyes unable to escape the sight. She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

"Wow, it's just me."

It was Ike, one of the few people she put trust in, even then it was a small amount but more than she did in most. She knew he could probably feel her shaking under his hand. Armageddon sat on the ground, looking up at her with big brown eyes. Only moments before, in his rage, they had been black. He sniffed her leg and whined, he knew there was something wrong.

(Ike)

He glanced at her back again, the blood soaking through her clothes.

"Sheik, I think we should get to Rhys, your back is… worse for wear."

She didn't respond.

"C'mon, Shinon is probably worried sick about you."

Silence.

Ike sighed. If that was the way she going to play it…

(Sheik)

She felt his hand shift to the middle of her back and slide so his forearm was against her. Then his other arm was under legs. He was carrying her.

"Ike! What the hell are you doing?!"

"You wouldn't move, so I moved you. You're shoulders are bleeding more than you would think," he answered nonchalantly.

She tried to wiggle out of his grip only to feel the cut burn.

"I can walk just fine Ike, he cut my back, not my tendons."

"Well, lucky you."

"You're not going to carry me all the way there."

"We'll see about that."

She let out a huff. Well, wasn't this just great? Shinon wasn't going to flip shit, nope. Not at all. Since Ike wasn't going to give up, she was going to make him wish he did.

(Ike)

They were almost to the infirmary, the Hyruleans had retreated thanks to Armageddon and it was about the twentieth time Sheik had blown in his ear. He looked down at Sheik, who just waved at him.

"How long are you going to keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"That."

"What?"

"That."

"What?!"

"You're a real fighter aren't you?"

"What?! Just say it Ike!"

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine."

There was a moment of silence before they both started laughing.

"Alright, alright, I'll put you down."

"Oh, gee thanks."

"Look how convenient it is? You only have to walk three more steps to it."

She gave him a long look. He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes. He laughed. Rhys came out and looked at them, looking each of them over.

"Are you two done flirting or is someone hurt?"

"Rhys, we're not like that-"

"That's what they all say. Sheik, are you hurt?"

"It's just a scratch."

"I asked if you were hurt, not what it was."

"Yes, I am hurt."

"Okay, come here then. Ike, go find your father, he might need your help."

He nodded and looked one last time at Sheik, before dipping his head and walking back to where he had last glimpsed his father. Armageddon trotted happily behind him, watching his master closely. When he got to the battle worn scene he found Titania helping the others put together a pile of the deceased enemy.

"Hey, Titania, have you seen-"

"Greil? Yeah, he went to the mess hall muttering something about pie. I'm not totally sure I heard him right. You're dog, Armageddon, he's a great help in battle. Keep him around," she said as she tossed another body to the side.

"Great, thanks, I plan on it. I was also wondering if we lost anyone."

"Not that I can see. Unless Rhys losses someone, which doesn't seem likely."

Ike nodded and walked towards the mess hall, knowing Titania had indeed heard him right. Mist was a better cook than she had been a few years back, especially her pies. They were better than Oscar's. Mist didn't cook that often though but when she did she always made a cherry pie for Greil, it was like an unspoken agreement. Something told him Greil had been finishing it off before everyone was up and ready but the battle had interrupted him. It was a poor idea to try and get between a man and his pie.

"Goddamn it!"

Ike took a deep breath before opening the door and confronting his father. He watched as Greil passed back and forth beside one of the tables, his yellow cape flowing behind him.

"Father?"

"Can you believe this bullshit?! The f*ckers came in and took the whole tin! Why in hell would they-"

"Or you're looking at the wrong table?"

"Ike, I know which table I was sitting at."

"I also know what a half eaten cherry pie looks like."

Greil turned to look at the table to his right, the one Ike was pointing to.

"Oh," was all he said.

Ike nodded, "Rhys said I should check on you to see if you were all right, or if you needed anything, I can see he was right."

"You say that like I would have run after the bastards for eating my pie," he said as he sat down and picked up his fork.

"Or been in a mood until Mist made you another, then held a grudge against them," Ike said as he sat across from him.

"One or the other," he said through a mouthful of pie.

Ike smiled and chuckled, though he knew what was said was true it was still funny his father could be a great man, known for more than many would guess, and still have a strange knack for pie. Everyone had their own quirks though. He sighed and rubbed his neck, feeling Armageddon curl up on his feet.

"You feeling alright Ike?"

"Yeah, just a little wiped out," he didn't meet his father's eyes.

"Ike-"

"Don't worry about me. You have a whole camp to take care of, these recent battles couldn't have been easy to manage either."

"Don't try and change the subject. Just because I have to look out for those who choose to join, it does not excuse the fact that you are my son. Maybe I haven't been the most attentive father but I damn well won't let my son fall apart in front of me."

"Again."

"What?"

"You mean you won't watch your son fall apart again."

There was a long silence.

"Ike, I wanted to help, I tried to help. Everyone did, but you wouldn't accept our help. No, you didn't want our help."

"That's not-"

"Then what was it? Do you know how that made me feel as a parent? As a father? To know your son was being eaten up on the inside and not being able to do a thing because he won't talk to you?"

Ike could feel Greil's eyes burning into him, the sound in his voice stabbing into his heart. Was this same feeling he felt when Ike hadn't wanted to be around anyone? Not even his father? Not even his sister?

"I didn't know you had felt that way."

"No, you didn't, because you never wanted to talk. I tried, but you wouldn't give anyone the time of day."

"I'm sorry."

"No Ike, no. I'm sorry."

Greil stood, put a hand on his shoulder, and walked away.

(Sheik)

"Really, Rhys, it's nothing," she persisted.

"Calm down Sheik, I'm just going to patch this up."

"I don't need any of your magic fix-it-up procedures."

"Fine, fine, you win. I'll just bandage it."

"No."

"Clean it out?"

"….Fine."

Rhys smile at her, "You're actually letting me help you? Well, this is the first."

"Hurry, I might change my mind."

He chuckled and grabbed a bucket of water and a cloth. She winced a bit as the cool cloth came into contact with her skin.

"So, why is it that I see Ike here so much?" She asked.

"What? Besides the fact that he's a hard headed young man that will do anything for anyone?"

"Yeah, besides that."

"Well, for some odd reason he comes to me for advice," he said.

"Oh please, don't be modest Rhys. Everyone comes to for advice, even Greil," Shinon said from across the room.

"Thanks to that I could spread more gossip than a teenage girl out for revenge. If I wanted to that is," he muttered.

"He needs a lot of advice then," Sheik muttered back.

"Well, he's been kind of lost these past couple months. You've done more for him by being here than I have after years of hour long conversations with that man."

Sheik didn't say anything, she just let him finish cleaning out the wound, then thanked him and asked for some bandages to use.

"Take care of him just as he takes care of you," Rhys whispered to her as he handed the bandages over. She gave an absent minded nod and walked over to the door.

"Yeah Sheik, he needs a good girl in his life."

She ignored Midna's comment. Midna sat next to Shinon, watching over him since she heard he was hurt. Shinon grunted and shook his head at her words. He still wasn't fond of Ike. Sheik exited and made her way to her cabin. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment, not even Oscar. She got into her cabin, closed the door, removed her shirt and began to dress her wound.

What was Rhys talking about? Sure Ike had gotten her out some tough situations since she'd been here but he was no knight in shining armor, nor would he ever be. She didn't plan on anyone being her white knight. She had had enough of knights since Zelgius had shown up. Why should she, or would she, ever take care of Ike? She wasn't obligated to it. What had Ike been telling Rhys? She grunted and put her shirt back on. It didn't matter if it was barely morning, unless they planned to attack again, she wasn't coming out of her cabin.

(Ike)

"Oscar, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, Ike, what's up?"

"Have you seen Mist anywhere?"

"She went to go chew out Boyd for picking on Rolf. Why?"

"I need to speak with her."

Oscar nodded and smiled at him, "Go find her, she'd love to talk to you."

Ike sighed, "I hope."

Ike nodded his thanks and headed towards Boyd's cabin, hearing Mist's voice as he neared the cabin.

"I don't know why you have to be such a jackass sometimes! He's still just a kid and all you can do is nag him about not being a frontiersman?! You have some nerve, or just a hell of a lot of ego," she spat.

"Wow, wow, Mist, calm down. It was just some brotherly teasing. Might I add you look really nice in that skirt…" Boyd's voice trailed off.

Ike leaned in the door way and glared at Boyd.

"What did you just say to my sister?"

"Oh damn, not you too."

"Ike?" Mist turned to look at her brother, her eyes wide.

"Unless I've had some sort of recent name change, yes, I am Ike. Now, what was it you said about my sister, Boyd?"

"Oh please, we're both adults here. Your sister has been flirting with me for months."

"What?! Are you stupid?!" She screeched.

"No, he's not your average stupid. He's a special kind of stupid. Boyd, don't flirt with my sister again, not unless you want to end up like Kieran did. C'mon Mist, I need to talk to you."

Ike closed the door behind them and started to head towards the woods. Mist started humming next to him.

"Is that one of the songs Father taught you?"

"Yeah, he said it was the last one he could he remember, he only taught to me a few weeks ago. When the battles started to become more frequent."

"What's it called?"

"'Brother, Tell Me of the Battle'."

"I see why now seemed like a good time for a song like that."

"Let's not talk about it. Why'd you want to talk?"

"Father and I spoke after the battle, it went a little sour but he told me some stuff I don't think anyone else had the guts to tell me. Mist, after The Massacre, remember how everyone tried to keep from falling into depression?"

"And you did anyway."

"Yeah. How did that make you feel? Me falling into depression after everything you had done?"

"It wasn't just what I had done. It was that everyone had tried to save you, tried to save you from yourself. Even Shinon was upset, he drank after he talked to you. It was the feeling that we had failed you that hurt the most. I felt that whatever I could offer you as a sister, wasn't good enough. It didn't seem to matter what I said or did, you never came back to us, to me. Some nights it seemed like Father would break out into tears just talking about you, it hurt him to know you were there but you weren't all at the same time. After some time passed and you picked yourself up a little, he just got angry. To this day I don't know if he was angry with you, or himself.

"Though, since you've started hanging out with that Sheik girl, I've noticed you seem happier, the dark circles are almost gone. I'm glad that you're slowly coming back to us again, so is Father. I just can't believe it took you five years, but better than never."

"Thanks, Mist."

"For what?"

"Being honest."

"There's something else. Father's mood went kind of sour. It was progressive, he just kind of plummeted."

"When?"

"The day you brought Armageddon from the forest. He won't tell me why though."

"You confronted him about it?"

"We come from a blunt family, Ike, I thought I might join in," She said sarcastically.

"You are the cryptic one of the family. Maybe you're adopted."

"A prime example."

"I try."

She rolled her eyes. Then looked at him, making them pause their walk.

"What's wrong, Mist?"

"Were you serious about kicking Boyd's ass if he flirted with me again?"

"Dead serious. Why? You don't like him, do you?"

"Hell no! I was just thinking about when I really found the one… you have to flirt to get their attention but I don't want you beating up every guy that comes in a three foot radius of me."

"Three feet is too close, how about five and we have a deal?"

"Ike!"

He laughed, "I'm only kidding. I won't, just the ones I know are no good for you, like Boyd and Kieran."

"Alright. I see your point."

She started walking, signaling they could continue.

(Sheik)

She could hear the rain making a gentle yet rapid beat on her roof. Greil had come by and told her more recruits were pouring in each day and she may have to bunk with someone. He seemed a little distracted though, not that it mattered, it was just a simple observation. She had observed more than that though. She was closing the door when she had noticed a shadow. The owner hadn't been trying to hide himself; he wanted her to see it. She wasn't surprised of his appearance; it just bothered her he had waited so long. What was he planning this time? Her blood still ran cold, colder than the rain. This was a perfect time for him to strike. He had his two targets in his sight. They weren't oceans apart like they were supposed to be. They were miles apart now.

It wasn't just the shadow that had spooked her and his delayed timing. It was what he had said that made her run to the deepest parts of her mind. Eight simple words spoken from one man:

"I know you fear the fire, little girl."

She always knew she couldn't stay in one place too long, she had been trying to Shinon, trying to tell Ike, but they wouldn't listen. Now they would have to pay the price for her mistake. There was another beat added to the rain; someone knocked on the door. She looked at the door for a while, unsure whether or not she should answer it. She wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone, they would be greeted by silence anyway.

She opened the door and was greeted by a wet Zelgius. He smiled at her apologetically.

"Hey, Sheik, I thought I might tell you I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I can't stay. I've… I've made too many enemies, I can't have them coming and attacking camp. I also needed to get something off my chest."

She sighed and opened the door wider. He walked it and nodded his thanks.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The whole time I was gone I couldn't stay focused on the mission. I kept thinking of you. Before you say anything I already know. I wouldn't want to you to be with me either. I mean I do but I know you deserve better than me. I like you, a lot, but I respect you too much to ever let you be with a guy like me."

"Zelgius… You're right but what makes you think I deserve better? You're a good guy and some girl will be lucky to have you, just not me. I hope you find everything you're looking for out there, just stay safe. Okay?"

"Okay. Good bye Sheik, try not to get carted off by some grease bag, okay?"

"I'll try. Maybe we'll see each other someday? Have a game of rock paper scissors?"

He smirked, "Yeah, someday."

Then he let himself out.

He never answered her question though. What made him think she deserved better?

(Ike)

Maybe a walk wasn't such a great idea, at least Mist didn't think so. She'd groaned as the first drops landed on her head. He promised to meet her back at camp, but he wanted to enjoy. She'd called him crazy then ran off. Surprisingly, Armageddon was still at his side, clearly not enjoying the rain but still with him. He chuckled.

"Boy, why don't you go find Sheik?"

He whined in response.

"It's alright. I'll meet you there."

He barked and ran towards camp, looking back at Ike one last time.

"One hell of a dog."

Ike turned to see Zelgius mounted on a black horse.

"Zelgius? What are you doing?"

"Came looking for you. I wasn't going to leave without saying good bye to you."

"You're leaving?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I can't stay here any longer. All those nightmares I had, the memories of the Black Knight, I didn't know how many enemies I had made. A lot of them know my real identity. I don't want to endanger the camp, not with those kinds of people chasing after me. I'm sorry, Ike. I really am."

"There's nothing you could have done to make up for your actions. I'm sorry too Zelgius, I'm sorry you'll never be able to live a normal life."

"Take care of yourself, maybe Sheik while you're at it."

"Sheik?"

"I- well, the Black Knight, already tried to whisk her away, make sure no else tries."

"That's why she has Shinon."

"The more the merrier. I should go. Bye Ike, watch yourself out there."

"You too."

Then he galloped away. Ike shook his head. He knew Zelgius wouldn't have stayed. He was never meant to stay in one place to long. He wasn't a bad guy, he was just always looking for the next best thing, though sometimes he looked in the wrong place.

(Sheik)

Rain, knocking, and now, scratching. What was next? Pecking? She opened the door and was tackled by a large hellhound. Just the usual now. She guessed Ike had sent him, otherwise he never left his side. With her face efficiently covered in saliva, she closed the door and sat on the bed. Armageddon curling up on her legs, she sighed and petted his head. She loved the mutt, she just wished it didn't mean the death of someone she thought of as a friend.

"It's not your fault," she murmured to him.

He opened one eye and looked at her, he whined.

"Shhh. There must be another way. I know there hast to be. I've known Death longer than most, I know he's escapable. No deal is without holes."

He wagged his tail and closed his eye again, snuggling closer to her. No, she wouldn't let Ike die.

**Brother, Tell Me of the Battle**

_Brother, tell me of the battle, _

_How the soldiers fought and fell;_

_Tell me of the weary marches,_

_She who loves will listen well._

_Brother, draw thee close beside me, _

_Lay your head upon my breast,_

_While you're telling of the battle,_

_Let your fevered forehead rest._

_Brother, tell me of the battle,_

_For they said your life was over;_

_They all told me you had fallen,_

_That I'd never see you more._

_Oh, I've been so sad and lonely,_

_Filled with my breast has been with pain,_

_Since they said my dearest brother I should never see again._

_Brother, tell me of the battle, _

_I can bear to hear it now;_

_Lay your head upon my bosom, _

_Let me soothe your fevered brow._

_Tell me, are badly wounded?_

_Did we win the deadly fight?_

_Did the victory crown our banner?_

_Did you put the foe to flight?_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again. Another late update, I know, sorry. This is mainly just a filler chapter but please, do try to enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, blah, blah, except for those mentioned previously, blah, blah, the rest belong to Nintendo. **

(Ike)

Ike yawned and stared at his father groggily, his eyelids still heavy. Greil had gathered them for a meeting in the middle of camp. All of them. It was just passed sunrise but you could hardly tell from the overcast clouds that shunned the sky. Greil was saying something about how happy he was to have all the new recruits and it went on. Ike stared past his father, his eyes starting to shut again.

"Wake up!" Soren hissed and flicked him on the temple.

Ike blinked a few times and came back to reality. There had been a lot of commotion lately with all the new men and women. They just seemed to flood in since the Hyruleans began to plunder and ransack the towns and villages. Even the Princess herself had taken notice, in the past couple of days Elincia had sent some soldiers to run them out. This had kept them too busy to attack camp but the question was for how long. Another development over the past few days was Sheik. She had opened up a little more to him, even showing him her soft side, but not her full face. He wasn't complaining but it was strange he had become friends with her but never seen her face.

Ike glanced down and saw Armageddon sleeping soundly at his feet. Even the dog got to sleep but not anyone else. Ike gave Greil a long look as he finished his speech.

"Though, as we are receiving new recruits at such a rapid rate, there is going to be some shuffling of people in cabins."

Whoop. There it is. There was a long pause where there should have been groans but either they were all too tired or it was because of Greil's presence. Either one was an excuse enough not to speak.

"Right, so, Titania and I will be showing you what cabins you belong to," Greil said after clearing his throat.

He ordered them to split up alphabetically by first name, A through M went with Greil and the rest went with Titania. The process was so disorganized and chaotic it would have been better to have just posted who went into what cabin in the mess hall. They would stop at a cabin and Greil would shout a number of names then move on. As they shuffled along Ike noticed Gatrie standing next to him.

"Hey, Gatrie. Who do you think you got stuck with?" Ike said.

"Probably just Shinon and Oscar or someone like that. I hate doing this," Gatrie said with a sigh.

"Me too. I'll probably get some new guys or something. How's Shinon by the way? Last I heard he was recovering from an arrow to the shoulder."

"He's just grouchier than usual."

"Is that possible?"

"I guess so," he said with a chuckle.

"How's Sheik been? I see you two around a lot. Together. Smiling. It's weirding me out."

"She's fine, just adjusting to life here. We just talk I guess. Nothing else really. Why are you feeling weird about it?"

"I don't know. You two hated each other one minute and the next you're walking around smiling with each other. You guys were different. You were quiet and sad and she was quiet and hostile," he shrugged.

They shuffled to a smaller cabin that would only hold two or three, it was one of the few cabins that had a real bed in it.

"Ike," Greil called.

They waited for another name but Greil just started walking away. Ike shrugged and went to his old cabin to grab his things.

(Sheik)

Maybe she liked her small, run down cabin. It suited her just fine. She would move to the woods if it meant that she could be alone. That's how she felt at least, in reality she would put up with whoever she was bunked with but there were no promises of keeping peace in there.

"Hey, Sheik," a voice said.

She turned and saw a green haired man. She smiled, "Hey, Oscar, how have you been?"

"I've been fine if you don't count Boyd torturing Rolf whenever they get together. I have a feeling Titania probably set the three of us in a cabin. Poor kid."

"I don't think I've met Rolf yet."

"You can find him practicing with his bow usually. He's pretty good with it."

"Yeah? I might have to go meet this mysterious kid someday."

"He's shy so it may take a while to actually get a whole sentence out of him."

Before Sheik could respond she heard her name called.

"I'll catch ya later, Sheik," Oscar said with another smile.

She nodded and walked towards a small cabin, noticing she was the only one who did. Guess Titania knew she would want to be alone. Her old cabin was just to the left so it didn't take her long to grab the few items she had. Her old cabin had already been given away, a few men had moved in. They didn't bother her as she grabbed her bag and a few knives she had left lying around. When she turned to leave she nearly crashed into one of them.

"Oh, hey. Sorry about that, I didn't even notice you were here. Hey, is that trunk under the cot over there yours?"

She glanced over the trunk that held all of Sebastian's letters. She said something, subconsciously, not even knowing what.

"Alright, I was just wondering. I'll carry it to your cabin if you want."

She shook her head, "I'll come back for it."

He nodded as she walked past him. By the time she did come back for it one of them had set it outside for her. She felt something lick her hand. She looked down at Armageddon and smiled, petting him.

(Ike)

"Ike?! Long time no see!" Mia shouted as she nearly smothered him with a hug.

"Hey Mia, how have you been?" Ike asked once he could breathe again.

"Pretty good, I haven't seen you weeks! It's like you dropped off the face of the planet or something."

"Haven't you seen him with that new girl, Mia? Leave him be," Jill said with a smirk.

Mia looked at him with excited blue eyes, "You have a girlfriend! Finally!"

"Wow, wow, wait. Girlfriend?" Ike asked.

"Isn't she?" Jill asked.

Ike shook his head, "She's a friend, nothing more. Though I do enjoy her company, I don't think she would ever find herself in love with me."

"Ah, don't beat yourself up like that, Ike. We all know there are some girls who'd go crazy for you here," Jill said.

"Yeah, remember that time they chased for four hours straight?" Mia said as she started to unpack her things.

"How could I forget? That was awful. I wish they would find Gatrie as appealing as me, Gatrie wouldn't mind having girls chase him."

"They don't chase him because he's a man-whore," Jill said as she shook out a blanket.

Mia nodded in agreement, "Who knows how many disease that man has."

Ike chuckled.

"Oh by the way, you're stuff is over in that corner," Mia pointed.

"Thanks," Ike dipped his head.

He strapped Ragnell on and placed the bits of armor he did have into a blanket. He had a few other precious items that he placed with the armor then he gathered that and the rest, thanked Mia and Jill again, and began to walk to his cabin. He remembered the girls that they had spoken about. They had left with a bunch of the mercenaries when the war ended. With all the new recruits they could have made their way in again but he doubted it. He paused at his new cabin. The door was open and Armageddon was lying with his head in his paws at the door. Ike cautiously advanced.

(Sheik)

She laid in her cot, a book in her hand. The pages filled with glyphs that didn't resemble the letters that made up the Hyrulean language or the language that the people of Tellius spoke in the least, yet she still read it with ease.

"Sheik?"

She didn't even glance up from her book as she spoke, "Yeah?"

"Is there any reason you're reading in my cabin?"

"Ike, what are you talking about?" She put her book down and looked at him.

He had all of his stuff in his hands, slowly setting down a blanket of items.

"This is the cabin my father put me in."

"This is the cabin Titania put me in."

"Unless…"

"No. No, Ike, just no."

"They put us-"

"They couldn't have-"

"In the same cabin," Ike finished.

Sheik stood up and shook her head while Ike nodded his head.

"It makes sense. Greil and Titania each have their own lists. This must the cabin that's right in-between their designated areas. I requested a cabin alone but I doubted my father would listen. I guess he thought no one would be in this one," Ike said with a chuckle.

"It looks like he didn't tell Titania. We need to tell them there was a mistake."

"Once they finish placing everyone otherwise they'll snap at us."

"Well. What do we do till then?"

Ike shrugged, "We could make this work."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you get the bed and I'll take the cot-"

"Oh no. You take the bed, I'm fine with the cot. How do think both you and Armageddon are going to fit on the cot?"

"He can sleep on the floor."

Sheik laughed, "Sure, Ike."

"You really don't want the bed?"

"No. Take it."

Ike let out a sigh, "Okay, fine. I guess we'll try this for a few days and see how it goes?"

"I guess we will," she said as she picked her book up again.

He didn't make much noise as he set up his side of the room, the one that was closest to the door but it was Armageddon who was driving her crazy. She could hear wood splintering as he chewed on something between his paws. Letting out a sigh she closed her book at looked at the dog. He paused, a line of drool from his lip to the object he held glistened in the dim light from the opened door. She half-smiled and walked over to him.

"What are you chewing on?" She asked.

He put in his mouth and dropped it at her feet. She stared at the saliva coated pencil in wonder. She looked back at him, his tongue lolled out to the side. _Where'd you get this?_ She thought, and then shrugged, kicking the pencil back to him. The dog picked it up quickly, his tail wagging. She rolled her eyes and walked back to her cot, hearing Armageddon's claws click as he descended down a set of three steps. She continued reading all for but a few seconds before a blood curdling snarl erupted from their door. Both of them ran to the door, Ike unsheathing Ragnell and she her favorite knife.

"What the hell?!" Greil boomed.

Armageddon snarled at him.

Ike and Sheik glanced at each other, "Do something," Sheik whispered.

"Armageddon! C'mon!" Ike shouted.

Sheik mildly cringed at the volume of his voice; he was definitely his father's son.

Armageddon growled, continuing to stare Greil down. Greil wasn't a man to back down, not even from a Hellhound. He stared back at Armageddon, the air becoming thick with tension. One minute. Two minutes… Ike had tried to get Armageddon to back down several times at this point, all without luck. Armageddon's growl became louder with each passing second until he couldn't get any louder.

"Sheik, I think I'm going to have to grab him before he attacks," Ike whispered.

"What? No, what if he attacks you instead?"

Ike shrugged and started moving towards the dog that had his hackles raised and his teeth bared. Then the growling came to a sudden end, like she had suddenly gone deaf. Armageddon practically fell on his butt and let his tongue loll out again. He still stared at Greil but more like he was asking for something. Greil just stared at the dog in disbelief, the dog scooted closer to him and whined. Greil slowly patted him between the horns and half-smiled.

"He's never done that before," Ike said.

"Huh. Well, I think I like him. Why'd I come here again?" he mumbled to himself, "Oh! Right. I was talking with Titania and I think we put Sheik and you in the same cabin. An accident on my part, I was half asleep when I was writing down who went where. Unfortunately, we're really tightly packed and until I can figure something out you guys are just going to have to manage. Sorry about that by the way," he said.

They watched him walk away, Armageddon trotting happily up to Ike.

"Well then," Sheik said as she disappeared back into their cabin.

(Ike)

Being stuck in a cabin with a girl he had developed small feelings for, a crush if you will, was either a really stupid idea or a brilliant one. Ike sighed and looked down at Armageddon, he stared back.

"What am I going to do?" Ike whispered to him.

He put his tongue back in his mouth, looked at the cabin and then back at Ike, finishing with a snort.

"Or, more importantly, what am I going to do with you?" he asked. Armageddon licked his hand. He sighed, "Stay with Sheik, I'm going to see if Mist needs any help moving," he told the dog. Armageddon ran back to the cabin, his pointed tail wagging. He jogged over to Mist's former cabin that she had shared with Titania and knocked on the door frame since the door was already open.

"Hey, Ike!" Mist called from inside.

Ike walked in and smiled, "Hey, do you need any help?"

"Yeah, just with that trunk over there, I'm going into your old cabin with Jill and Mia. But guess where Titania is going!"

"Where?"

"Well, Titania didn't realize she forgot to put herself on her list, even though she swears she did, and now she has to bunk with Father. Can you believe that?"

"They've been awfully forgetful, Sheik and I ended up in the same cabin too."

"Really? Huh. That can go one of two ways. Did you also hear the Soren refuses to move? He's still staying in that tent near the end of the cabins," she mused as she grabbed some of her stuff and motioned for him to follow her.

_One of two ways? What was that supposed to mean? All these women are too cryptic, _he thought.

"Back so soon?" Jill said as Ike walked in.

"Nah, just helping Mist. She was telling me about how unfortunate it was that she would end up here with you two," Ike teased with a half-smile.

"Oh, hah hah, so funny," Mia said with a straight face.

Ike set the trunk down, "Geez, Mist, what do you have in there?"

"Just some clothes."

"That's a lot of clothes then. Is that all you needed or is there anything else I can help with?"

"No, you are dismissed, my loyal servant," Mist teased.

Ike nodded, said goodbye to them, and jogged back out. He glanced around, just a bunch of people scurrying like a bunch of busy ants. He walked around, helping people with this and that if they saw him, but mostly just wandering. His thoughts wandered to and fro, until he found himself at his stump. The stump. The source of so many things. Good and bad. It had even found its way into his dreams, once at least. He stared at for a moment.

"That's a pretty serious stare down if I've ever seen one," Sheik said with a light laugh.

Ike turned, "Hmm? Oh. I wasn't…" He trailed off and smiled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering how you always seem to find me but I can never find you."

She shrugged and leaned against a tree, "It takes true talent to find what you aren't looking for."

_Another cryptic line. Great, _he thought.

"Sheik, I'm sure you're really beautiful, somewhere under that scarf. It's strange to hear you laugh but not see you smile," Ike said. It took him a full few seconds to realize what he had said, but when he did he felt like running for the hills.

(Sheik)

What.

She stared at him for a minute, unsure what to say, or what to do. She broke his gaze, her cheeks getting warm. She heard him let out a sigh and walk away, the grass slightly muffling his steps. She did feel slightly guilty he hadn't seen her face but there was a reason for that. She wasn't as beautiful as he probably thought. Her face was blemished with a reminder, a reminder that she would never return home.

(Later that night)

(Sheik)

She couldn't move. She was frozen in place in a dark room lit only by the red light of the torches that lined the walls. Chains hung from the ceiling, blood stained the floor in large puddles, and the stench was something so unearthly she tried to keep her eyes from wondering in fear she might discover the cause of the smell. She heard a steel door creek open and then slam shut. A set of heavy footsteps and something resembled a slither but it was long and continuous. The sound of something or someone being dragged.

In front of her was a large, slanted, stone slab. Two metal cuffs were at the top of it to secure the victim. Blood had stained it many times and as a result the slab had been dyed black. A large figure came into view, one she recognized well, Ganondorf. He lifted his victim and slammed him onto the slab, making him grunt. She held her breath when she saw the prisoner's face. His blue hair matted and stuck to his bruised face. She heard the cuffs click close. Ganon leaned close to Ike's face,

"Do you revoke your relationship with Zelda?"

"No," though he looked weak and frail his voice still rang out.

"Then tell me where she ran off to," Ganon growled.

"No."

"This was your last chance, boy. When I find her, the first thing she'll see is your corpse."

***NEXT SCENE IS A BIT GRUESOME. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.***

He removed a dagger from its sheath and slowly sank it into Ike's chest but stopped before it could do much damage. Ike's breathing quickened. He brought the knife down, making a large slit but stopped just above his stomach. Ike squirmed at the pain, his jaw clenched and his breathing now both heavy and fast.

"Maybe I'll even deliver your heart to her on a platter," he said thoughtfully.

He dropped the knife and pushed his hand into the slit he had made, blood flowing rapidly from the wound. Ike yelled in agony, his voice reverberating off the walls, then it came to a sudden stop, like silence had smother any of the unpleasant noises. Ganon looked at her, the exact spot she was standing at, Ike's heart in his hand.

***KAY, YOU MAY READ ON.***

She screamed, with fear, pain, anger, and grief combined into one simple and drawn out noise as they could no longer contain themselves. She immediately put both of her hands over her mouth, trying to muffle her scream. Her eyes focused in on reality, she was in her cabin still. Armageddon was staring at her, whining, his eyes an eerie yellow color in the blackness. Her nightmare left her shaking and her breath heavy. She looked over to Ike's bed, his blanket flipped to the side and the mattress empty.

"Ike?" she whispered.

She felt like a rock had settled in her stomach, she looked down at Armageddon, he scooted closer and whined. She stood up from her cot and reached for a candle, summoning a small flame to her finger, lighting the candle, and then quickly extinguishing it. She walked toward the door, Armageddon following her closely. Opening the door she came face to face with Ike, both of them stumbling back in surprise. Only, Ike was on the stairs and didn't have anywhere to step back. She looked at him as he laid on his back at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled, he was alive.

"Ow, damn it… What are doing up, Sheik?" he asked as he stood up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, running down to help him up, "I'm sorry, I woke up and you weren't there."

He stood and stretched a little, trying to get the throbbing to stop. She had both her hands over her mouth, still feeling guilty that he had fallen because of her.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. I just had to pee that's all," he rubbed his back.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought…" she turned away so he couldn't see her face and dropped her arms.

"What?" he sounded concerned now.

She had said too much. She shook her head and walked back to the cabin, blowing the candle out as she walked.

"Sheik?"

She crawled back into her cot and turned away from him. She wouldn't sleep, but the least she could do was rest her eyes.

(Ike)

He stared at the lump of blankets that was Sheik. She had seemed different in that moment. He couldn't place what or why but he knew something was up. Then he realized something, she had been covering her face again. Even now she had the covers pulled up and was facing away from him. What was she hiding? He sighed and crawled back into bed, Armageddon jumping up and laying on his legs. He closed his eyes and fell into the inky blackness of sleep.

"Ike. Ike, wake up."

He groaned and rolled over. He heard a sigh. Something tickled his ear…

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm up," Ike grumbled and sat up, getting out of bed.

Sheik laughed and took a few steps back. She was already dressed in her usual blue outfit. He wasn't sure what to call it, it all looked like it was just one skin tight piece but in some areas she put wrap around. Her upper torso (he was much too modest to call it anything but her upper torso), her forearms, and her thighs all had wrap around it. Ike put his shirt on and strapped Ragnell on, then started lacing his boots on.

"What's the occasion that I had to get up for?" he asked.

"A walk."

He paused and looked at her.

"Don't stop, you already took long enough to get up."

He tightened the last knot and stood up, she must have grinned because her eyes squinted a little. He smiled back, and turned as Armageddon whined at the door.

"We taking him too?"

Sheik nodded.

He opened the door, letting Armageddon out and letting Sheik take the lead to their, oh so mysterious location.

**A/N: Oooo! Where are they going? Because I don't even know... Or do I? *mischievous smile***

**Metallica**

******"All Nightmare Long"**

Luck. Runs. Out.

Crawl from the wreckage one more time

Horrific memory twists the mind

Dark, rutted, cold and hard to turn

Path of destruction, feel it burn

Still life

Incarnation

Still life

Infamy

Hallucination

Heresy

Still you run, what's to come?

What's today?

'Cause we hunt you down without mercy

Hunt you down all nightmare long

Feel us breathe upon your face

Feel us shift, every move we trace

Hunt you down without mercy

Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah

Luck. Runs.

You crawl back in

But your luck runs out

1.2.

Luck. Runs. Out.

The light that is not light is here

To flush you out with your own fear

You hide, you hide, but will be found

Release your grip without a sound

Still life

Immolation

Still life

Infamy

Hallucination

Heresy

Still you run, what's to come?

What's today?

'Cause we hunt you down without mercy

Hunt you down all nightmare long

Feel us breathe upon your face

Feel us shift, every move we trace

Hunt you down without mercy

Hunt you down all nightmare long

Luck. Runs.

You crawl back in

But your luck runs out  
Then you crawl back in

Into your obsession

Never to return

This is your confession

Hunt you down without mercy

Hunt you down all nightmare long

Feel us breathe upon your face

Feel us shift, every move we trace

Hunt you down without mercy

Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah

Luck. Runs.

You crawl back in

But your luck runs out

Your luck runs out


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: thanks to The Master Pen, Bipolar Ike, and asummer6 for the reviews (sorry for thanking you all so late)! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so, please enjoy it. =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, blah, blah, except for those mentioned previously, blah, blah, the rest belong to Nintendo.**

(Sheik)

She could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as they walked. She watched as Armageddon went from spot to spot, sniffing what he could. She smiled, that dog was definitely one of a kind and not just because he was a Hellhound. She glanced and saw Ike smiling, just looking at her and smiling. Her smile faded, she watched him carefully for a minute.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just smiling. Enjoying the day," he answered.

"Oh."

She smiled again and kept her pace, wondering if Ike had ever been where she was taking him.

"So, Sheik, where are we going?"

"Shhh."

"Are you-"

"Shhh!"

Ike put his hands up in surrender and nodded. She wasn't irritated with him, she just liked screwing with his mind some times. Mainly because she could but also, it gave her a type of pleasure to see him confused. She stopped and sat down, looking up at Ike as she patted the ground next to her. He sighed and sat down.

"Can I talk know?" He asked.

"You could always talk, I don't see why you'd need permission now," she answered.

He stared at her and shook his head, chuckling. She watched as he started looking at his surroundings. She had led him through some thick brush, something he had bitched about a little bit but it couldn't be helped that he had such a broad figure that couldn't exactly fit through the gaps. The clearing they had entered was surrounded by several thick oak trees, flowers of all sorts were dotted throughout the clearing, the breeze even managed to sweep through. It was like her little paradise that she could escape to, and yes, she did want to share it with Ike. Shinon was her brother by all means but by blood and yet she didn't feel the need, so much as the want, to share it with him. It was a strange thing for her.

"How'd you find this place? It's beautiful," Ike said.

"I don't know, I just kinda found it," she shrugged.

Armageddon strolled lazily up do them, laid down and watched them with his head resting on his paws. She wondered if he ever got cricks in his neck from having to hold his head up with his horns. She started petting the mutt, it was hard to resist his brown eyes that seemed to peer into your soul.

(Ike)

He watched Sheik as she petted Armageddon. He thought about last night and his mounting frustration that he had yet to see face. He knew he should let it go, it was her personal space and he should respect that. At the same time, how could he? He was itching to see her face, to see her smile for the first time. He stood up and started pacing, he had a few ideas of what she would do if he pull down the scarf. A) She would go into a violent rage and scream at him. B) He would receive a brutal slap to the face. C) She would glare at him. D) She would shove him away and run off into the woods.

None of these were good outcomes, he had thought of some worse ones on the way but they seem highly unlikely. He turned and saw Sheik watching him, she seemed curious, or worried, one of the two.

"Ike, are you okay?" She asked hesitantly.

He walked up to her, now only a foot of space between them.

"You're driving me crazy, I can't take it anymore," he said as he reached out and pulled down her scarf.

What she had hidden for so long was a button nose, a pair of soft red lips, and a gently curved jaw. They both just stared at each other, Ike in awe, Sheik in terror. He noticed a scar, one that was hard to miss as it ran from the right corner of her lips, stopping just below and past her cheekbone. (Readers, like a Glasgow Smile [or Chelsea Grin] only it's just on the one side.) He half-smiled, she was gorgeous.

There was a long silence then, "Sheik, you're beautiful, why would you hide?"

(Sheik)

Was he blind or stupid? She sighed, the scar was part of her past, a past that held a death grip on her still. Maybe it couldn't be called her past, not yet. She looked at Ike, his eyes searched her, trying to figure her out. She shook her head, noticing Ike's hand was still gently gripping her scarf. She moved it away.

"There are some questions that I don't want to hear, that's why I cover my face. It also helps when the Hyrulean court is scouring heaven and earth searching for me, keeps my identity safe."

(Ike)

He nodded, he understood what she meant. Not literally, but it made sense.

"I see. Well, I think you look much better without the scarf," he said, putting another foot of space between them. He got the message when she had removed his hand, she didn't want him so close in proximity. She looked up at him and nodded, then paused and gnawed on her lip for a moment.

"Ike, was it really killing you that you hadn't seen my face?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. It would kill anyone to have such a close friend yet never have seen their face. Hell, you've seen me shirtless and I hadn't even seen your full face. Seemed kind of screwed up if you ask me."

She nodded again and looked at him, almost like she was expecting something.

(Sheik)

Well? Where was the question? He had to be curious, even in the smallest ways. He couldn't just pretend the scar wasn't there, he would ask. Wouldn't he? Even if it wasn't today, then when? She did notice that he was looking into her eyes, not at her cheek. Did he really just not care? She smiled, Ike wasn't a half bad guy after all. Too bad Shinon couldn't see that. She sighed and pulled her scarf up.

"How long do you think Elincia's army will fight off the Hyruleans?" She asked.

Ike laid down in the tall grass with his hands behind his head, "I don't know, until they leave I guess. We'll end up assisting them in their attacks, it was our battle to begin with. Sheik, do you think they'll ever leave you alone?"

That was a question she had asked herself for years. So far, it seemed highly unlikely. She just shrugged in response, she certainly hoped they would.

"What about the Laguz? Are they going to help?" She turned her head to Ike.

"The agreement was to defend our camp, should we attack them outside of camp, they aren't obligated to fight with us then. But we've formed close bonds with some of them, they may help us yet."

Sheik nodded. They were powerful allies, she couldn't imagine having to fight against them. She had seen them fight before, when she had joined a few years back and left months later, they were brutal. They truly fought like the animals they morphed into, no remorse or regret for those who fought against them. It was far different from Hyrule where the only thing they fought was the undying evil that would rise up every couple of years. She gentle picked up a ladybug, setting it on Ike's chest and watched it wander around. As far as she could tell, Ike didn't notice.

(Ladybug POV)

_What was that crazy white bitch thinking?!_ Marisha glared at the girl. She had gone and put her on this random man's chest! What in the damn hell?! Well if she was going to play her foolish little tricks, Marisha had somethin' else up her sleeve. She crawled up the man's neck, picking spot just beside his throat. She sunk her pinchers into his skin, deep as she could. None of her deep city roots would just let something like this slide.

(Ike)

"Son of a bitch!" Ike sat straight up, a hand on his neck. He noticed something flying away.

Sheik stared at him, "You okay?"

"Something bit me," he muttered.

Her eyes widen as she burst into laughter. Ike just watched her confused. He moved his hand away and saw a single dot of blood. He shook his head and looked at Sheik again, her laughter still strong. Whatever had just happened was apparently funny as hell.

"You just-" she broke into laughter again, it took her another few tries to get the sentence out.

"You just got… bit by a… ladybug!" She erupted into laughter, again.

He stared at her, "A ladybug? They can bite? Oh god…"

Her laughter trailed off, she smiled and stood on her knees, inspecting his neck.

"Is it noticeable?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a red mark though, you'll live. Unless you're allergic to them," she teased.

He snorted, "Looks like we're luck. I'm used to birds hating me but ladybugs? That was a new experience."

"Birds hate you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. When I was seven my father got me a slingshot, he was showing how to use and I hit him a few times but I got the hang of it. Eventually I killed a bird with it, it was an accident but afterwards a whole flock of birds came out of the tree and attacked me. Since then I haven't had the best of luck with them," he explained.

Sheik laughed, "Really?"

"Yep. Horses hate Gatrie, but he also has a fear of wyverns."

"Why?"

"Gatrie once tried to get busy with a girl on a horse one time, the horse didn't appreciate it and since then every time he gets near one it tries to bite him or kick him," Ike chuckled.

"Sounds like Gatrie, what happened with the wyvern?"

"Uh, well… They absolutely love Gatrie, they love him a little too much… We try not to talk about it but let's just say a wyvern tried to seduce him once and ever since then," Ike said awkwardly.

Sheik's eyes widened. Ike nodded.

"Titania isn't very good with deer, she tried to ride one when she was a little girl. There's a rumor that bears fear my father because he wrestled one and won. Almost every animal hates Boyd but he's afraid of ducks especially. There was this one time when we went swimming and a duck attacked him and broke his nose, it was one of the funniest things I had ever seen," he said with a smile.

Sheik laughed, "That's just karma."

Ike laid back down in the grass, Sheik rested her head on his stomach. He smiled to himself. _This moment could go on forever, and I wouldn't mind it, _he thought.

They stayed like that and talked for a few more hours, the gray day already beginning to darken. He sighed as they faded into silence.

"We should head back before it gets too late, plus, I'm starving," he said.

Sheik sighed and stood up, watching him as he stood, he looked at her for a moment.

"Let's keep that whole ladybug thing to ourselves," he said.

Her eyes squinted as she smiled, "I would have if you hadn't just reminded me."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," she said before she took off running.

Ike chased after her, Armageddon passing him. The thick brush gave them an even wider margin, Sheik weaving through it easily and Ike stumbling through it blindly. They ran through camp, whenever Sheik saw someone she knew she would shout, "Ike got bit by a ladybug!"

Ike ran past Gatrie, who clapped him on the shoulder for a brief second, his laughter fading as they ran to the mess hall. They both slowed down at the mess hall and walked in calmly, taking a seat next to Shinon and Rolf. Both of them faded into silence as they sat. Sheik looked quizzically at Rolf, Shinon did the same to Ike.

"What's that red mark on your neck?" Shinon said squinting at it.

"Bug bite," Ike said quickly.

"Preferably of the female gender," Sheik muttered.

"Mosquito?" Shinon guessed.

"Sure," Ike said staring at Sheik.

Shinon threw his hands up in defeat and let out a long breath.

(Sheik)

She had to admit, having both of the guys worked up was pretty funny. She looked across the table and noticed a young boy with very light green hair, not a deep forest green like Boyd or Oscar. He kept glancing up at her and then quickly back down to his plate.

"Shinon, who's that?" she whispered.

"His name is Rolf, younger half brother of Oscar and the shithead Boyd, nice kid, just a tad bit too shy," he answered.

Sheik smiled at him, then realized he couldn't see it and looked away. Dinner went like usual, everyone dug in while she sat and watched. She just didn't have an appetite like everyone else, she was content with an apple or peach, a nectarine if there was any. Most of the men had bottomless pits for stomachs, especially Gatrie, Ike, and Greil.

"If there was an eating contest, who would win between you, Gatrie, and Greil?" Sheik asked Ike.

Ike swallowed, "My father. We already tried that once, between Gatrie and I it was close but he won then my father kicked both of our asses."

Sheik stared at him and shook her head, laughing lightly.

"They ate so much random shit, I was just watching and I felt sick," Shinon muttered as he took a drink of water.

"Then Gatrie threw up on Boyd's shoes," Rolf said in a small voice.

Both men burst into laughter as they remembered the day.

"Since he couldn't hold it in, Ike won by default," Shinon said when he recovered.

Ike nodded, "My father even drank half a barrel of beer, he didn't even look sick afterwards. Who knows how that man does it."

Sheik just laughed, she never knew how life was around here.

"That man is something else entirely," Shinon grumbled.

When dinner ended Oscar handed her an apple with a smile and left for his cabin. She did the same, Ike had stayed behind to get some table scraps for Armageddon, they had discovered he could eat anything without getting sick, raw meat, rotten meat, poisonous mushrooms, and even habanero peppers. She walked alone, the night sky still cloaked in a sheet of darkness, she rolled the apple back and forth in her hands.

"Hey, Sheik," Gatrie said behind her.

She turned and looked at him, he looked mildly uncomfortable. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, wanted to apologize for the first time we met. I know that was a long time ago but still. I wanted you to know that I'm sorry," he fumbled over every other word as he spoke.

She smiled, "Yeah alright, I forgive you. If it means you'll be my bitch for these next few days."

"Wait, what? Well, if that's what it takes…"

Her eyes widened, "Gatrie, I was kidding. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, I don't know, Shinon and I have been talking and… I don't know. Just felt wrong the way I was treating you and the things I've said."

"Oh my god Gatrie. Are you trying to turn away from your man-whore nature?"

He laughed, "I wouldn't go that far but seeing how you and Ike are, well you'll still hear me making bad jokes but I'd rather have you be my friend than enemy."

Sheik nodded, "Sure, Gatrie."

He smiled a dazzling white smile and started walking away, "Awesome! Catch ya later, Sheik!"

Sheik looked back down at her apple and continued to walk, Gatrie was a good guy, funny too but he had a bad habit of chasing tail. She sighed, walking into the cabin, locking it and started changing into something looser. She even took off her scarf, there was no point in keeping it on in here when Ike already knew what she looked like. She sat on her cot and bit into her apple, it was imported from somewhere else, apples weren't in season here. Ike came in, Armageddon following him closely, licking his maw.

"You should have seen him, Oscar gave me a deer leg that had gone bad and he ate all of it. The bone was like butter to him or something. No wonder his breed comes from Hell," Ike said.

He unlaced his boots and kicked them off, removing Ragnell and then took off his shirt, plopping onto his bed. Sheik had lit a candle, the dim light making it hard to see anything much less each other's faces. She smiled as Armageddon came up to her, he stared at her apple, then back at her, then the apple, then her, and back again.

"Are you sure you gave him enough to eat?" She asked.

"He ate every piece of that deer leg. Does he need more?"

"Well, it looks like he wants my apple too."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Sheik laughed, she moved the apple back and forth, Armageddon followed it.

"You know Ike, I think Armageddon resembles you a lot. He's brave, strong, fights well, goofy, and has a never ending appetite."

Ike laughed, "Good looking isn't part of that list?"

"No, no one can compare to the looks of such a handsome dog," Sheik smiled.

"Damn, cold hearted," Ike teased.

Sheik nodded and took another bite, throwing the rest of it to Armageddon. He snapped it up and finished it in a few bites. She chuckled, blew out the candle and crawled under the blankets.

"Up and at 'em!" Boyd opened the door and shouted at them.

"Damn it, Boyd! What the hell do you want?" Ike snapped.

"Oh, right, you guys went out screwing around all day yesterday. We're going to meet Elincia's army today. Greil wants you with them, Sheik, you're staying here to watch camp with a few others," he said before slamming the door and leaving.

"Asshole," Ike grumbled as he got to his feet.

Sheik felt her heart sink, she knew Greil would take some of his best, most which included Ike, Shinon, Gatrie, and the like. He would want her to be safe considering she was who they wanted. He would keep a few good fighters here, maybe Oscar and couple others. Rhys might stay, either him or Mist would stay, no need to take both of them. She got up and hugged Ike, she would miss him and Shinon, she loved them both but in different ways. Shinon, was her brother and Ike was one of her closest friends. He was even giving her butterflies as she hugged him.

(Ike)

He reluctantly pulled away, he wished this war would end soon. Some called it a beautiful catastrophe but it wasn't beautiful in anyway. It was an ugly stain in history, crumbling monarchies, kingdoms, and destroying lives since the day humans gained the will to be uncivil. He put his armor on and with Ragnell at his side, he left. Sheik told him to be safe then ran off to find Shinon. He wanted to say there was no good reason to leave her behind but Greil needed some good fighters to guard the camp in case someone attacked. Ike sighed and jogged up to a growing army. He saw Soren in the mass and joined him.

"Hey, Soren. How goes it?" Ike asked.

"It's not raining yet so, not exceptionally well. How do you feel having to leave your 'friend' behind," he exaggerated friend.

"Come on, Soren, she's just-"

"I know what she is but I also know what you want her to be. Soon your little, 'crush', will turn into something stronger and then you're going to regret not having the guts to admit your feelings in the first place. I would hurry if I were you, this war won't go on forever and she'll be gone."

Ike sighed. Soren could read people as easily as you could look up at the dark gray sky and tell it was going to rain.

"And if she rejects me?"

Soren rolled his eyes, "Then she leaves anyway."

"What if she stays?"

"Then go out to town and find a girl, damn it! If you fall for someone else then she'll see it and your friendship can continue. It's not like you're trying to turn lead into gold."

Ike snorted, "Then why don't you go find a girl?"

"Because I like the lonely life, if I wanted a girl, I would have one already. Being alone is less complicated, you don't have to worry about anyone but yourself."

Ike nodded but he knew Soren was just too cold hearted to ever fall in love. If he ever did, well, that would be a miracle. The only reason they were friends was because Ike didn't mind Soren's sharp comments and he knew about his lineage but chose not to tell anyone. Ike stretched and yawned.

"When are we leaving?" Jill asked, she was mounted on her wyvern, its scales shining duly in the gray lit sky.

Ike shrugged, "I didn't even know we were leaving until this morning. Soren?"

"Fifteen minutes or so," he answered.

A strong wind blew from behind them, thunder echoed in the distance.

"Great, lightening. Just what we need," Jill muttered.

"Hey, for the rest of us we have to try not to slip in the mud," Ike said.

A drop of rain landed on his forehead. He sighed, this was going to be a brutal battle. He hoped none of the wyvern riders would be struck with lighting, it happened twice before while sparring. Ike had considered taking Aaron but with the chance of rain and mud, it didn't seem ideal. He felt Armageddon lick his hand. He looked down, Sheik would be safe at camp and they could use all the extra help they could get. Armageddon didn't have to use his flames to get men to flee, a single bite could probably break a man's arm, even with armor. Ike closed his eyes momentarily until he heard the sound of armor shifting, they were off.

(Sheik)

She watched from the roof as the army departed, the only people left here were her, Oscar, Rhys, Rolf, and a few other people she didn't know yet but they seemed to have been with the mercenaries for a long time. She jumped off the roof as they faded into the surrounding forest and went to see Oscar, he was a friendly guy and full of conversation. She found him the back of the mess hall, in the kitchen. He was stirring something in the pot and the air smelled like a delicious mix of broth and spices.

"I'll never understand how you cook so well," Sheik commented.

He chuckled, "Well, being the person to raise Boyd and Rolf, I had to learn a few things. Cooking was one of them and I have to say, it's something I enjoy. Fighting is something I'm good at but to be good at something and to do something you enjoy are two completely different things."

Sheik smiled, "You have a good point there. I met your younger brother yesterday, Rolf. He is pretty shy."

"Yeah, he's probably out shooting his bow. He was pretty upset that he couldn't go with the others, it made him feel like he wasn't good enough to go."

"Did you tell him what you were doing here then?"

"No, I asked what he thought you were still doing here and why Boyd was gone. You should have seen the look on his face. Then he ran off saying how he wanted to be better than 'Uncle' Shinon. Don't ask me why he calls him that, it just happened one day."

"I shoot a little bow myself, Shinon and I used to compete against each other. Maybe I could go help the kid."

Oscar nodded, "Go for it, there should be some bows and arrows left over in the armory."

(Ike)

The enemy was closer than they had predicted, they hadn't gone farther than a few miles before they came up on them. It looked like they had been trying to go for another attack on the camp while trying to flee from Elincia's army. They must have been a special kind of stupid. Jill took to the air next to him, making everyone around her brace as they were pushed back by the wind it created.

"Good luck," Ike called to Soren as he jogged into fray.

"Don't die!" He called back.

Ike rolled his eyes, Soren said that every time someone said something nice, it was the only nice thing he could think to say. Ike unsheathed Ragnell and blocked a downward blow. His enemy cried out in agony, looking down he could Armageddon with his maw around the man's knee. Ike cut him down, Armageddon stayed at his side and attacked anyone who threatened him. There was only man Ike wanted to see and that was Malum. He knew he was hiding somewhere in this mess, he was a coward though, he may have just been cowering in the woods. By the size of the army though, he intended to destroy their camp. If it wasn't for Elincia's army, they would be struggling.

"You're the pretty boy that's been whispering in my daughter's ear, aren't you? Greil's kid," Malum's thick accent sounded behind him.

"No, it was her choice to leave in the first place you disgusting bastard," Ike argued.

"It was that pain in the ass Shinon that took her."

Ike shook his head, "We both know you're trying to make your family look like it's perfect when it really isn't. Your daughter resents the man you became after her mother died, from the looks of it, you blame your children for her death, don't you?"

"You don't know my life!" He shouted at Ike.

"You can't let go, can you? Leave her where she's happy, prove to me you don't blame her or her brother for her mother's death. Just leave her here where she's happy."

"We both know I can't do that. We also know you left her at your little camp, didn't you? Prove to me you're the same man who challenged a mad king and won and save her before it's too late."

"You're bluffing."

"Why do think I'm fighting? Link usually leads our army," Malum smiled at Ike.

"No, he told me…" Ike looked down for a moment then back at him. He ran at him, dodged the sword, pushed the Hyrulean king over and kept running. Armageddon led the way, flames billowing from his mouth. The rain was failing harder now.

(Sheik)

The rain was failing quicker than it had been before but she wanted a challenge anyway. Shooting bow wasn't ideal in rain but it wasn't pouring yet. She pushed open the door to the armory and used a rock to prop it open. There wasn't much light but enough to find her way around. She smiled when she found the bows.

"Picking up a bow again, sis?"

Her blood ran cold, she turned and saw Link in the doorway.

"What? Surprised to see me? Father is leading the army, he sent me to find you before we left. Yeah, this war is becoming tedious and we all know there's a much simpler way to get you home, it's brutal but not difficult."

He started walking towards her, she started backing up, shaking her head.

"C'mon sis, you're making this more drawn out than it has to be. Just give me a hug, a quick one and we'll be done," the front of him was black against the light from behind him.

She hit the back of the armory. He put one arm around her, a sharp pain came from her gut. He twisted the dagger and pulled it out.

"Love ya sis, see at home," he said as he lowered her to the ground and walked out.

She could feel the blood drain, her body slowly going numb. Her hand was warm with blood as she held it over the wound. The world slowly faded until the sound of rain faded with the light of day.

**A/N: Um, yeah... I have some explaining don't I? Sheik's death won't go unjustified though, I promise. Pff, and you guys thought Ike was going to die first. Well, I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter. Besides the death, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. =)**


End file.
